The Bitter End
by Sica-loves-Dan
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year. She wanted this to be the perfect year for her. But her dreams are shattered with all the problems she faces. Especially when she can't keep a certain Slytherin off her mind. DMHG. (Complete) Please R&R!
1. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: I posted this story not too long ago but I recently deleted it to post a newer version. Anyways on with the story...  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams  
**  
Hermione just arrived home from shopping for her school supplies. She met up with Ron and Harry. She was so excited to see them again. But over the summer she decided to go out with Ron. Being with Ron has made Hermione's life feel complete. It made her feel protected and loved.  
  
"How did I ever start loving you," she said to herself wit a sigh.  
  
She then threw herself on her bed. As she continued to think of Ron she drifted off to sleep. Hermione was having the perfect dream...  
  
"Oh, what am I going to do with you two!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know. What are you going to do with me?" Ron smirked. Harry chuckled.  
  
"This," Hermione said before placing her lips on Ron's.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron said blushing.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone," Harry said leaving the room.  
  
"Look, um, 'Mione," Ron said uncertainly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Ron," Hermione smiled.  
  
They started to kiss again. Love was definitely in the air. Ron's lips were soft. She loved his freckly face and his red hair. She loved his blue eyes and how his ears would get red whenever he got mad. He was tall and in shape. He was handsome. He was everything Hermione wanted or so she thought. As they continued to kiss, the kiss became more passion, lust...love. When Hermione ended the kiss, she looked up to her lovers eyes and gasped. His eyes were no longer blue, but gray that sparkled in the moonlight. Hermione's eyes widened as she continued to look at the man in her arms. This man definitely wasn't Ron. His body was more built and slender. He was tall, had blonde hair that fell onto his face. His skin was pale. But Hermione couldn't help but notice how angelic he looked in the moonlight.  
  
"Gorgeous, just gorgeous," Hermione sighed. "My angel."  
  
When she said this the man smiled. His smile was perfect...He was perfect. But then the smile faded. He let go of her. He walked out of the moonlight. It was too good to be true.  
  
"You know I almost fell for that," he scowled.  
  
She realized who this man was with his tone of voice...Malfoy.  
  
"Gorgeous, just gorgeous," he mimicked. "My angel," he continued. "Please Granger, I know I'm gorgeous, there's no need to tell me."  
  
Hermione scowled. "I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Who is as 'gorgeous' as me?" Malfoy smirked. "Potty and the Weasel dosen't come as 'gorgeous' as me."  
  
"Don't talk about them like that!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that Weasel's poor and Scarface can't stop finding trouble." He growled.  
  
"I thought I just said not to talk about them like that," Hermione said coolly taking her wand out.  
  
"Like you would hex me," Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Oh yeah, try me," Hermione said now pointing her wand directly at his chest.  
  
"Okay, okay, Granger I'll stop," Malfoy surrendered. "But only in one condition," with this he smirked.  
  
"What," Hermione growled still pointing her wand at him.  
  
"Kiss me," Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"In your dreams," she said.  
  
"Granger, this is a dream," Malfoy smiled.  
  
The next thing Hermione knew, her lips were locked with his. This kiss was never anything Hermione experienced it was perfect. It was...over. Hermione's dream ended in an instant. She felt like she was holding a portkey being sucked back into reality. She was now wide-awake with cold sweat. The dream felt so real. At least for a moment she wished it were real. Hermione then hit herself on the head. "It was just a dream," she said to herself. "No true feelings involved," she thought. "You don't like Draco. Why am I saying Draco? Yuck," she thought feeling disgusted with herself. "He hates me and I hate him, or do I?"  
  
**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.** **Go ahead...click the button.**


	2. The Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
AN: Here's the second chapter. It's a bit shorter than the first, but the next chapters are longer and will be getting longer. Chapter 3 should be posted up by tomorrow. Anyways on with the story...Enjoy!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 2: The Express**  
  
As the last few days of summer went by Hermione was relieved that she did not have any more dreams about Malfoy. Once she passed through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ she sighed then smiled from ear to ear. Hermione was going back to her second home. She was going back to Hogwarts. She waited a few minutes waiting to see if she found her best friends. Then she saw them and made her way towards them.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad to see you again," Hermione said giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too," Ron said blushing.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Hermione said now hugging Harry.  
  
"But 'Mione, you just saw us a few days ago," Ron smiled.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Hermione grinned. "Let's go get a compartment."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Harry.  
  
"Ron, I just remembered, we have to go to the prefects room," Hermione said with excitement in her voice.  
  
"'Mione, do we really have to go?" Ron whined.  
  
"YES!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I'll wait for you here," Harry said going into an empty compartment that he found.  
  
"Ok Harry. Ron let's go," Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand.  
  
"We'll be right back Harry," Ron said leaving the compartment.  
  
"Those two haven't changed," Harry thought to himself grinning.  
  
"Ron, I believe we're here," Hermione said looking at the compartment.  
  
Ron and Hermione both walked in the compartment and seen all of the prefects. Hermione blushed when she spotted Malfoy.  
  
"I forgot he's a prefect," Ron said scowling.  
  
"I forgot too," Hermione frowned.  
  
She didn't tell Harry or Ron about her dreams or her new crush. She was going to tell them but hearing Ron mad made her decide not to say anything. Meanwhile, Malfoy looked as hot as hot gets. He looked just the way he did in her dream. But Hermione made a wise decision not to look at Malfoy and it worked.  
  
When the meeting was over Hermione sighed with happiness. She was just made Head Girl. Ron though wasn't so happy.  
  
"Why?" Ron growled. "Why him?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into their compartments.  
  
"That was fast," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Why did it have to be HIM?!?" Ron yelled and slammed the compartment door.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione's Head Girl, but just guess who's head boy," Ron was still yelling. "Just guess!"  
  
"Congratulation's 'Mione. That's great news, and Ron seeing how mad you are I would think its Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"Well, well, Scarhead isn't so dumb than we think," said a cold voice. "Weasel on the other hand..."  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry scowled.  
  
"Oh, just to congratulate Mudblood here," Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Don't call her that," Ron growled walking up to Malfoy. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Ooohhh, Weasel I'm so scared," Malfoy said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
Harry was now struggling with Ron. "'Mione, a little help here."  
  
"Ron stop it. He's not worth it," Hermione said putting a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. With this he relaxed a little bit but he was still seething with anger.  
  
"We have unfinished business Weasel," Malfoy said leaving the compartment. Hermione and Harry sighed with relief.  
  
"Stupid git," Ron growled.  
  
"Ron would you calm down and get over it," Hermione muttered.  
  
"But 'Mione, he called you a you-know-what," Ron pleaded.  
  
"I know what he called me," Hermione snapped. "Let's just drop it. We're by Hogwarts by now. We should change into our robes."  
  
"'Kay 'Mione, whatever you say," said Ron. When Hermione left the compartment to change Ron turned to Harry. "This definitely isn't over."  
  
**A****N: Ah, there goes the end of another chapter. I would love to thank my lovely reviewers. Thanks so much. Please review and tell me what you think. Go ahead...click the button.**


	3. The Common Room and Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
AN: Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 3: The Common Room and Reactions**  
  
Hermione was glad to get out of the compartment. She was so angry about what just happened. But she was mostly angry with Ron.  
  
"He didn't even congratulate me," she thought frowning. "He should be happy for me, not fuming mad about Malfoy."  
  
When Hermione finished changing she sighed going back to the compartment where Harry and Ron were. As she walked in Ron stood up.  
  
"Hermione, I'm really sorry for what just happened," Ron said looking into her eyes. "I'm glad you were made Head Girl, you deserve it. It's just that...look, I love you and I don't want anything to come between us."  
  
"Nothing is going to come between us Ron," Hermione muttered.  
  
The train finally stopped as they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"It's about time we're here," Ron said while his stomach growled. "I'm starving."  
  
"Well it looks like you haven't changed over the summer," Hermione chuckled.  
  
When Hermione, Ron, and Harry arrived in the Great Hall they walked over to Gryffindor table waiting for the opening feast to begin. As always, Professor Dumbledore gave his speech, then the Sorting Hat would sing it's new song and sort new students. Whenever a student was sorted into Slytherin, Hermione would glance towards Malfoy, who was oblivious towards her actions. When the feast was over Hermione led the Gryffindor students to their dormitories. Then came a stern voice.  
  
"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you for a moment?" Professor McGonagall's voice came with urgency.  
  
"Sure Professor," said Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, as you know, you've been credited as Head Girl. So you are now able of having your own dormitory," said Professor McGonagall. "You also know that Draco Malfoy is Head Boy."  
  
"Yes Professor, I know," Hermione frowned.  
  
"You two will be sharing dormitories," Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
  
When Hermione heard this she felt her heart stop. She couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Miss Granger, please do not attract any attention," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"B-bu-but how? Aren't we supposed to have our own dormitory?" Hermione stammered.  
  
"Yes. You do have your own dormitory," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"So the why do we have to share? That is all we have to share right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The dormitories are shared in the common room. Think of it as having your own House Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall answered starting to sound annoyed.  
  
"Oh I see. So you're basically saying that it's something like Gryffindor Tower," Hermione trying to understand.  
  
"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Also to answer your second question. You also have to share the same bathroom."  
  
"Great, just the news I wanted to hear," Hermione growled.  
  
"I am also not pleased with this decision, but under the circumstances it has to be done," Professor McGonagall reasoned.  
  
"I know Professor. It's just that it's kind of hard to believe that I'm going to be sharing dormitories with Malfoy of all people," said Hermione.  
  
"I understand," said Professor McGonagall. "By the way your password to the common room is 'Blindworm'."  
  
"'Blindworm'," Hermione repeated. "Can I tell Ron and Harry?"  
  
"Yes, you may tell them. You may even invite them over though I think it's safer if you just came to Gryffindor Tower instead," said Professor McGonagall. "I know how you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter aren't at the best terms with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"So, is that all you wanted to tell me Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I will now show you the way to your dormitory," said Professor McGonagall leading Hermione to her new dormitory.  
  
When Hermione and Professor McGonagall reached the new portrait to the common room she heard Malfoy and Professor Snape's voice.  
  
"Draco, I don't want you to be in this situation either but there's nothing I can do," said Professor Snape.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Ah, it look's like we came just on time," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"'Blindworm'," Malfoy growled.  
  
Once they walked in Hermione caught her breath. The common room was beautiful. It was much more than Hermione expected. The common room was blended with the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. It has a big black sofa, a fireplace, two big soft chairs next to the fireplace, a big maroon wooden table. There was a room next to the bathroom and a spiral staircase that led to another room. Then she walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was huge. It had creamy colored walls, a big bathtub the size of a large pool, a shower with gold polished faucets and clear stained glass doors. When Hermione saw the shower she blushed. Hopefully whenever she took a shower she wasn't going to be watched or vice-versa.  
  
"Wow," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Like what you see Granger," Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Yes, in fact I do," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Okay, Miss Granger your dormitory is the room above the staircase. Mr. Malfoy your dormitory is the room next to the bathroom. Any questions?" said Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Malfoy shook their heads. "Then this is where we leave you, and please do try not to kill each other. Who knows you might make a new friendship."  
  
Malfoy and Hermione looked at each other and scoffed. "Thank You Professor," they replied.  
  
When Professor's McGonagall and Snape left the common room Hermione felt trapped. Yes, Hermione had a crush on Malfoy but now was not the time to be alone with him. She instantly turned and started making her way to her room.  
  
"Shy are we?" Malfoy said following her. Hermione ignored him and kept going to her room.  
  
"I must admit I'm not pleased neither having to share with a Mudblood," Malfoy smirked still following her.  
  
Hermione turned to him. "I don't need to hear this," she growled taking out her wand. "I for one am not pleased having to share with a stupid selfish git like yourself."  
  
"Granger, you're going to have to get used to me sooner or later," Malfoy said looking at Hermione's wand.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Hermione scowled.  
  
"You will," Malfoy smirked. "One you get used to me you'll never want to lose me."  
  
"Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" Hemione muttered.  
  
"I can only guess," Malfoy smiled.  
  
When Malfoy smiled, Hermione felt her legs go weak, her stomach flip and her insides turn. Then she caught herself before she smiled and stayed serious. She had to get out. Either it was go to her room or break the news to Ron and Harry. She went with her second option.  
  
"I have to go," Hermione said putting her wand down.  
  
"Go? Go where?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Granger, we're sharing the same dormitories. If anything happens to you the first person they're going to ask is me. So I think it's important that I know where you're going," Malfoy answered.  
  
"Like you'll care if anything happened to me. And believe me, you won't be the first person they ask," said Hermione.  
  
"You're right. I don't care. But I do care about myself you know," said Malfoy.  
  
"Figures," Hermione sighed. "I'm going to tell Ron and Harry who's my new horrible roommate."  
  
"Thanks for telling me," Malfoy smirked. "Oh and do please send my greetings to Potty and the Weasel."  
  
"They do have names you know," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Like I care...Mudblood," Malfoy retorted.  
  
"Stupid insufferable selfish git," Hermione said angrily walking out of the common room.  
  
As Hermione walked towards Gryffindor Tower, what she just witnessed kept replaying in her head over and over. She just realized that she has to share dormitories with Malfoy. Ron and Harry's archenemy, and her newfound crush. If anyone were to tell her this she would've laughed in his or her face. But then she began to think. "What are they going to think? What are they going to say?" she thought. "They'll freak. They might not even let me leave alone or at all for that matter." Then she thought about when Malfoy smiled. She found him cute when he was cold and serious. But whenever he smiled, he becomes gorgeous. He lights up and his gray stormy eyes sparkle even more. Hermione continued to think about Malfoy before realizing she was already at the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"'Hocus Pocus'," Hermione replied. When she walked in she saw Ron and Harry plaing a game of wizard's chess. She sighed deeply and headed towards them.  
  
"Hi guys," she said giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi 'Mione," Ron and Harry replied in unison. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"'Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked. When Harry said this Ron turned and examined Hermione.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione, you don't look so good," Ron said getting up and sitting next to her. He then grabbed her hand. "You feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said calmly. They gave her disbelieving looks. "I am! Really! But there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"'Mione you can tell us anything," Ron said and Harry nodded.  
  
"I know, it's just that I'm having a little trouble myself trying to understand what's happening," she said. "I don't know how to tell you this and whatever you do, please don't go crazy."  
  
Ron squeezed her hand lovingly. "Tell us what's on your mind."  
  
"Ihavetosharedormitorieswithmalfoy," she mumbled.  
  
"What?" Ron asked but Harry seemed to understand. His eyes widened slowly and looked as though he wished he heard something else.  
  
"Ihavetosharedormitorieswithmalfoy," she mumbled again.  
  
"What? Hermione please speak English," Ron asked again. He turned to Harry. "Did you understand what she just said?"  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione. "No."  
  
"Ron I said...I said that I have to share dormitories with Malfoy," Hermione said with much difficulty. Ron looked at her and let go of her hand. The tips of his ears we're pink. Hermione knew what was coming next. She could feel it from a mile away. Ron's anger bomb just exploded.  
  
**AN: Well that's the end of this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I hope that you all liked it. Also I might take a few days to update. I have begun chapter 4 but I have writer's block for both of my stories right now. So please forgive me if I do not update fast enough. Chapter 4 should be up by next week I guarantee it. Also I have to thank my reviewers. Thank you so much. Your replies give me inspiration and make me want to update faster. Thanks again!**


	4. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 4. I updated much faster than I thought I would. Anyways enjoy!! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 4: Rude Awakening  
**  
Previously...  
  
_"Ron I said...I said that I have to share dormitories with Malfoy," Hermione said with much difficulty. Ron looked at her and let go of her hand. The tips of his ears we're pink. Hermione knew what was coming next. She could feel it from a mile away. Ron's anger bomb just exploded._

* * *

"WHAT?!?" Ron yelled. "DID I JUST HEAR THAT YOU'RE SHARING YOUR DORMITORIES WITH...WITH HIM?!?"  
  
"Yes, you did Ron," Hermione was starting to panic. "There's no need to yell."  
  
"NO NEED TO YELL?!? HERMIONE, DRACO BLOODY MALFOY IS GOING TO BE SLEEPING WITH YOU!!" Ron continued to yell now standing with the whole common room silent.  
  
"He will not be sleeping with me, so don't say that," Hermione said as low as a whisper.  
  
"YES HE WILL!" Ron yelled. "HARRY, I HOPE YOU'RE AGAINST THIS!"  
  
"I am Ron, but like Hermione said, there's no need to yell," Harry muttered. "Just calm down."  
  
"Yes Ron, you're overreacting," Hermione said feeling her anger rise.  
  
"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Ron bellowed. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR GIRLFRIEND JUST TOLD YOU SHE WAS SOON GOING TO BE SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY!?!"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!!" now Hermione was yelling. "DON'T YOU DARE PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH! I NEVER SAID SUCH A THING! DAMNIT RON, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DENSE? I JUST FOUND OUT! HOW THICK CAN YOU GET!?!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW 'MIONE!! HOW BLOODY THICK AM I?!? Ron yelled. "WHERE'S YOUR DORMITORY? WHERE THE HELL IS THE STUPID FERRET?!?"  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Her anger reached her peak. The next thing she knew there was a loud smacking sound. She just smacked Ron hard, just like they way she smacked Malfoy in her third year.  
  
"Ron, how dare you...how dare you yell at me like that. I didn't do anything and you're attacking me like I'm some animal," Hermione said in a cold voice. Then she gave Ron a deadly look. If looks could kill, she would've killed Voldemort on the spot. Harry was silent watching them. Ron seemed to cool down.  
  
"'Mione I'm sorry. You know how much I hate him," Ron said with his hand on his cheek.  
  
"Ronald, you're always sorry. Stop apologizing. I knew you would've over reacted," said Hermione.  
  
"It's just that we're upset," said Ron.  
  
"I'm upset too but you don't see me yelling like a maniac," Hermione said cooly.  
  
"Well, you don't look so upset to me," Ron growled.  
  
"I may not show it but I am," said Hermione.  
  
"If he ever touches you, I swear I'll rip him up in pieces," Ron snarled.  
  
"Like I'd even let him close to me," Hermione snapped. "Look, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Hermione yawned and started walking towards the portrait to leave. That was until she felt a hand grab her arm fiercely and turn her around.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Well yes Ron, I do have a dormitory you know," Hermione retorted. Ron squeezed her arm tighter.  
  
"Well you won't be going back anytime soon," Ron growled and Harry had enough. "Ron just let her go, and we'll forgive and forget tomorrow."  
  
"Ouch Ron, you're hurting me! Grow up would you," Hermione said trying to break from his grip. He squeezed even tighter.  
  
"Harry stay out of this. And 'Mione, I have grown up, for your information, and I think you shouldn't leave." Hermione was now wincing in pain. The more she struggled the more pain she received.  
  
"Ron, for your information, I too have grown and I can take care of myself thank you," Hermione scoffed. Then he pushed her and she almost fell but Harry caught her. "Damn Ron. Calm down for goodness sakes."  
  
"FINE!! YOU WANT TO GO?!? LEAVE!! GET OUT!!" Ron yelled and pointed at the portrait to get out.  
  
"Ro-" Harry stared but got cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Harry don't bother, he wants me out I'll get out," Hermione said coldly starting to fell her eyes water. "It's not my fault he has an attitude problem." She then started to cry rubbing her arm leaving the common room.  
  
"'Mione don't cry," Harry said walking up to her. "Everything is going to be ok."  
  
"No it won't," Hermione replied. "It never will." Then she said the unexpected. "Ron, it's over," she said looking at Ron then walked out of the common room.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Me? Nothing. What's wrong with you? She loves you Ron, she always had and always will. Don't tell me you're like this because of Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"Why are you even talking? You don't even have a girlfriend," Ron scowled.  
  
"I may not have a girlfriend, but you did and you just lost her. I've had enough of this, Hermione was right, just grow up already." Harry snapped and left the common room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hermione was crying with such anger she never had. She couldn't believe how Ron reacted, so childish, so immature. But it was over. She ended the relationship that was never meant to be. Her arm throbbed with pain. "Why did he have to get so damn aggressive," she thought furiously. "Maybe he did change over the summer." Then she began to think what a horrible way to start her final year. A breakup with her boyfriend, and having to share a dormitory with Malfoy. "This is only my first day back," she frowned. "I can only imagine what's going to happen later."  
  
"'Blindworm'," she said finally reaching the portrait to the common room. When she walked in she spotted Malfoy sitting reading a book on the sofa. As she walked up to him she felt her heart skip a beat. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. She wished that he could see her pain and anger to kiss all her problems away. To be in his arms that protected whoever was in them. "_Unfortunately, that won't happen anytime soon_," she thought to herself. What she didn't notice is that she had been staring at him for a good five minutes.  
  
"What Mudblood," Malfoy finally snapped looking up at her. His eyes caught with hers. She finally saw those gray stormy eyes that she's been dying to look in. They widened slowly as he continued to look at her.  
  
"What do you want?" he said coolly.  
  
"To tell you not to talk, or look at me, and to just to leave me the hell alone for today," she said. He looked surprised at her answer but she didn't care. She then turned and went to the bathroom feeling those stormy eyes watching her every move. Once inside she slammed the door shut with all her might. When she looked at herself in the mirror she gasped. She looked like hell. Now she knew why Malfoy reacted the way he did. Her eyes were red and puffy from all her crying. Her hair looked more of a mess. She then raised the sleeve of her robes to look at her injury. Once her robe was rolled up her eyes began to fill with tears again. Not out of sorrow, but anger. Her left arm had an ugly bruise with a black/bluish color and the shape of a handprint. As she continued to look she saw that Ron's grip was so tight he left some of her skin peeled with dried drops of blood. "Why did he do this," Hermione said banging the sink counter. "What did I ever do to him?"  
  
"Granger?" came a muffled voice. "Granger, you okay?"  
  
She rinsed her face with water and cleaned the dried blood of her skin then walked to the door and opened. One opened she was face-to-face with Malfoy, meeting those gray eyes once more.  
  
"I'm fine," she said sniffing.  
  
"You sure don't look it," he replied sounding a little concerned.  
  
"_Why is he so interested about how I feel and look_?" she thought. They were still standing in front of each other. Hermione's eyes roamed his face. He was perfect; this was the man she _really_ wanted. Then her eyes found his pink lips. They looked so soft, so good. She was resisting the temptation to kiss them. But her thoughts of him left her mind when he spoke.  
  
"Did Weasley do this," he asked looking as though he too was observing her. Once she heard Weasley she felt her anger build up again.  
  
"Why should it matter to you," she snapped and then pushed him out of her way. "It's over," she said angrily. "I did what I was supposed to do." He looked at her trying to figure out what she was trying to comprehend.  
  
"Wh-," he started but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I thought I told you not to talk to me and to leave me alone," she said walking up the spiral staircase. "Tomorrow's a new day, I'll think about telling you how I _really_ feel. Till then, Goodnight Malfoy," she said walking into her room and slamming the door shut.  
  
Malfoy watched as Hermione walked up the staircase and heard her say 'Tomorrow's a new day, I'll think about telling you how I really feel. Till then, Goodnight Malfoy.' He began to wonder what kind of things she wanted to talk about and honestly he wouldn't give a damn about how she felt and what was on her mind. But since they're sharing dormitories...why not. She then slammed her room door. "Night Granger," he mumbled then walked into his own room.  
  
Once Hermione walked in her room she just realized that this was her first time seeing her room. Her room had Gryffindor colors, a queen sized four- poster bed, a bureau, a big closet, a desk with a chair, and her favorite thing of all in her room...a bookcase with all her favorite books. "It's perfect," she said to herself then put locking charms on her door. She then changed into her nightgown and climbed into her soft bed. All of the day incidents roamed back into her head. But she really began to think about her crush on Malfoy. Was it just a crush? Was she falling for him? Did she want to forgive him and befriend him? Or was this a crush that came and left? Would she hate herself for breaking up with Ron for her feelings about Malfoy? Would Malfoy ever like her? Would he ever love her? Hermione continued to think finally drifting off to sleep. Like she said, 'Tomorrow's a new day.'

* * *

**Draco's PoV:  
**  
Draco Lucius Malfoy was finally starting his seventh year at Hogwarts. He despised the place. He hated it. He hated the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He hated Harry Bloody Potter and his best friends, the Muggle lover, Ron Weasley and the Mudblood, Hermione Granger, also known as the 'Golden Trio'. He and Granger were always neck and neck with grades. But obviously she was the teacher's pet. This year that was going to change, he made sure of that. When he was credited as Head Boy, he was pleased with himself. But then here came Granger messing everything up again. He noticed something about her when he first saw her in the prefect's meeting. Her hair was longer and wavier, she had a tanned look on her skin, she was much more curvaceous, and definitely more attractive. "_I did not just think that she's attractive_," he thought feeling disgusted with himself. His world came crashing down when he was told that he had to share dormitories with her. This was going to be a living hell. He knew that whether he liked it or not, they had to get along...something he didn't want to do. But today he saw a different side to her. Not the snotty I'm perfect Granger. He saw a different Granger...the real Granger. He saw how angry she could get. If it were anger towards him or Weasley, he wouldn't know or care. But she looked so hurt and he felt pity for her. He now knew her life wasn't so perfect as he thought it was. Maybe she was a nice person to know. But did she feel the same towards him? Did she hate him for all the things he did to her? Or would she want to be friends with him? "_Friendship_," he thought. "_Nothing more than that...for now_."

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. She got her things set for classes and then walked to the bathroom. No sign of Malfoy. "_He must be an early bird_," she thought. She then took a quick shower, changed into her robes and left for the Great Hall. Once inside Hermione spotted Harry sitting by himself at the Gryffindor table. She walked over to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Good Morning," she said.  
  
"Morning," he replied. "You okay about what happened yesterday?"  
  
"Please don't remind me," said Hermione.  
  
"Ron and I are not talking to each other either," said Harry.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because of the way he treated you. I mean everyone could see how happy you were about him and he was as blind as a bat," Harry answered. "So when I tried pointing this out to him he got pissed off at me and now he's not talking to me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione frowned.  
  
"It's okay. It's not your fault, so don't even start blaming yourself," Harry reasoned and gave a little smile.  
  
Hermione felt a little better. At least Harry still was her friend. Then the Great Hall doors opened and Ron walked in with Seamus at his side. When he looked at Harry and Hermione his smile faded and he sat at the other end of the table. Hermione just growled and shook her head. That was until she saw Malfoy walk in. He actually looked happy. "What's he so happy about?" she thought.  
  
"So..." Harry started to say when he saw Malfoy. "How was your first night with him?" he said nodding in Malfoy's direction.  
  
"It was...okay," said Hermione putting two eggs into her plate.  
  
"He didn't do anything to you right?" Harry sounded concerned.  
  
"Nope," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Good," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she said.  
  
"Look, if he does anything tell me ok," said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Hermione said and Harry nodded.  
  
"What classes do we have," Harry asked.  
  
"Um, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, and then double Potions," Hermione replied.  
  
"Ugh, why do we always got to have double Potions," said Harry and Hermione smiled. The day turned out to be ok. Ron still wasn't talking to them but Hermione didn't care. The day went by so fast. It was already time for double Potions. Hermione's least favorite class. When she walked in Ron was sitting with Dean and he ignored her. She then saw Harry with an empty seat next to him.  
  
"This seat taken?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all," he answered.  
  
Then all the talking stopped when Professor Snape came in. "Good Afternoon class," his cold voice drawled out. "Today we are making a Potion at N.E.W.T. level. You are going to be assigned to a partner for one week. That is the estimated time of brewing the potion takes. You then would test them out and it should last for a day." He said taking out a list with the assigned names.  
  
"Potter, Weasley. Longbottom, Thomas. Parkinson, Zabini," he continued to say a list of names. Then finally he reached Hermione. "Granger, Malfoy."  
  
"No," Hermione croaked. "This cannot be happening."  
  
**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 4. I hope you all liked it. I tried my best on it. Chapter 5 should be up soon. I hate having to make you wait long. Now I must thank my reviewers...** **nychick8990, I like your suggestion I'll keep it in mind**, **hermione122103, ****WolfishGrin34, and all the rest of people who review, thanks so much! ****You guys are great! **


	5. The Potions Project: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 5: The Potions Project: Part 1  
**  
Previously...  
  
_"Potter, Weasley. Longbottom, Thomas. Parkinson, Zabini," he continued to say a list of names. Then finally he reached Hermione. "Granger, Malfoy."  
  
"No," Hermione croaked. "This cannot be happening."  
_

* * *

Ron turned his head towards Hermione's so fast she swore he cracked it. Harry didn't look happy at all and Malfoy looked both disgusted but pleased by the arrangement. Hermione walked slowly towards Malfoy's workstation.  
  
"I don't bite you know," Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Why am I always paired up with you?" Hermione complained.  
  
"Don't ask me. I must say I'm not happy having to be your partner neither," Malfoy replied.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign," Hermione mumbled to herself but Malfoy heard.  
  
"A sign? Sign for what?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Granger, sometimes you scare me," said Malfoy.  
  
"That's nice to know," she said.  
  
Then Professor Snape's spoke again. "Now that you are assigned to your partner's I will now tell you the potion we will be working on. Can anyone tell me what is the Commutation D'Esprit Potion?"  
  
Hermione knew the answer right away. She was the first and only person with their hand up. But as always, Professor Snape ignored her and looked for someone else to pick on. She kept squirming in her chair trying to catch his attention. Malfoy watched her fidget in her seat. He had to admit it. He _liked_ watching Hermione try to answer a question. After torturing Neville Longbottom and taking 20 points from Gryffindor, he finally chose Hermione to answer.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said dully.  
  
"Professor, the Commutation D'Esprit Potion or also known as the Mind Switching Potion is a potion that switches a person's mind with somebody else's. In order to make the potion you must use the hair of the person you want to switch minds with and use the most prized possession of that person. It is a very strong and dangerous potion. It is also illegal, unless used for training," Hermione said all in one breath.  
  
"Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Snape said with difficulty. "Yes, like always Granger is correct. This potion is illegal, but I'm allowing you to use it for and only training. It is very important that you know this for your N.E.W.T.'s and just to know. The brewing of this potion takes a week. Once the week has passed you will test the potion with your partner. Also the following ingredients will be provided to you." Then with the flick of his wand the ingredients appeared on the board.  
  
"Lacewings, and rose petals," the Potions Professor read off the board. "For the rest of the ingredients, you must get them yourself." He flicked his wand again and the rest of ingredients appeared.  
  
"Hair of the partner, most prized possession," he read again. Then a hand sprung up in the air. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Professor, by most prized possession, what do you mean exactly?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Professor Snape smirked. "It means the person's favorite thing. For example," he walked up to Hermione. "It would seem to me that Ms. Granger's most prized possession is her book. So you would need a page from this book." He said and Hermione felt her face burning.  
  
"Now that I have told you this I would prefer if you started working on the project," Professor Snape said walking to his desk. "Begin."  
  
"He's right you know," Malfoy said looking at Hermione.  
  
"So what if it is?" Hermione said defiantly. "What's yours? Hair gel?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Granger," Malfoy said offended.  
  
"I know. But really what is your most prized possession?" Hermione asked and Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "You must find out soon you know. We don't have time to play games."  
  
"Whatever Granger," Malfoy said then changed the subject. "What were you going to tell me today?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Yesterday you were really pissed off and you said that you were going to tell me something today," Malfoy said now looking at his potions book.  
  
"Oh...that," said Hermione frowning. "Um, I prefer not to talk about it now."  
  
"Then we'll talk later. Now we have more than enough time," said Malfoy and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Yeah, we'll talk later," Hermione said and changed the subject once more. "With the project. We could finish before the dateline. You already got all the ingredients you need for my mind. Now all I need is yours." She said and Malfoy nodded. "I'm going to get the lacewings, and rose petals," she said getting up and Malfoy nodded again. As Hermione walked to get the rest of the potion ingredients she felt eyes on her. She turned to look at Malfoy but he was now writing something down, then she looked at Harry who wasn't there, then she looked at Ron. It was him, he looked like if he could, he would kill a person right then and there.  
  
"He still isn't talking," Harry said and Hermione jumped.  
  
"Oh Harry, you scared me," said Hermione. "I bet he isn't."  
  
"Well I guess we got to make up with him sometime," Harry frowned.  
  
"So he could yell and embarrass me again," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"You know how Ron is," Harry grunted. "How you getting along with your arrangement?"  
  
"Well I'm not happy, but there's nothing I can do," Hermione said and thought '_Oh yes you_ _are_.'  
  
"Just be careful," said Harry.  
  
"I will," Hermione said grabbing the lacewings and rose petals. "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Okay," said Harry.  
  
"Would you stop writing and help me," Hermione said annoyed at Malfoy.  
  
"Stop whining Granger, class will be over any minute," Malfoy said closing his book. He was right and the class ended in an instant.  
  
"If you have started working on the potion give it to me so I can put it away for your next class," Professor Snape drawled.

* * *

When dinner started Hermione was eating peacefully till someone spoke.  
  
"Someone looks happy," Ron said looking at her.  
  
"It's not a bad thing being happy you know," Hermione snapped.  
  
"I'm not here to argue," Ron said not putting some food into his plate.  
  
"Then what are you here for? You obviously didn't want to talk to me earlier?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I did. I really am," Ron said looking at Hermione. Hermione however wasn't buying it. Then she glanced at Malfoy who was staring right at her and Ron. He looked angry, almost jealous. She then shook her head from the thought.  
  
"How is Malfoy treating you?" Ron asked following Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Better than you did yesterday," Hermione growled. "You really hurt me Ron. Literally."  
  
Then the Great Hall doors opened and Harry walked in. Hermione was glad he finally came. Once he saw her and Ron he sped up and sat right in front of them.  
  
"What's going on," Harry asked looking at Hermione then at Ron.  
  
"Just a friendly chat," Ron replied. "What were you saying 'Mione."  
  
"It's not what I wanted to say but show," she said pulling up her sleeve. Harry and Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"Did Malfoy do this to you?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"No Ron..." Hermione paused. "You did."  
  
"I did that?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes Ron, you did. In that argument we had yesterday," she said then looked once again at Malfoy who stared at her arm. She then covered it up quickly.  
  
"Did you go to Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked. "That dosen't look to good."  
  
"No I didn't," said Hermione. "It's only a bruise, it'll be healed within a week."  
  
"'Mione, I'm so sorry," Ron said then grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't you even think about touching me," Hermione snapped and pulled her hand away. Ron's face changed from calm to angry.  
  
"I...I got to go," said Hermione. "I've got loads of homework to do." Hermione said getting up from her seat bidding her good-byes and then leaving the Great Hall feeling those stormy eyes watching her.  
  
_"Why has he been looking at me all day?"_ she thought then smiled.  
  
As she finished her homework Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Doing your homework Granger?" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Nope, I'm done," Hermione said happily and started walking towards her room.  
  
"Granger wait," Malfoy said walking up to her and giving her a twig.  
  
"Oh why thank you Malfoy, it's beautiful," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"You're full of jokes aren't you," Malfoy said with annoyance in his voice. "This is a part of my broom."  
  
"And why are you giving me a part of your broom," she said laughing.  
  
"This is my possession, you know for the potion," he said.  
  
"Oh, I got you," she said and turned to continued to walk towards her room.  
  
"Granger," Malfoy said sternly. "We need to talk."  
  
**A/N: There's the end of another chapter. I hope you all liked it. Chapter 6 should be posted up soon. Now on to thank my lovely reviewers...nychick8990, Lisa, Herm-n-Draco, RelientKroxmysox721, Ally, XxAnimeLover14xX, thank you sooo much. Thanks again everyone. You're the best!!**


	6. The Potions Project: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!! And don't forget to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 6: The Potions Project: Part 2  
**  
Previously...  
  
_"Oh, I got you," she said and turned to continued to walk towards her room.  
  
"Granger," Malfoy said sternly. "We need to talk."_

* * *

Hermione knew right away what Malfoy wanted to talk about. But she acted liked she didn't. Unfortunately, she was a bad liar. "What do mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," Malfoy snapped.  
  
"You mean about yesterday," she said and looked at him.  
  
"I mean about this," Malfoy waked up to her and grabbed her arm. Hermione felt both a surge of electricity and pain go through her when Malfoy touched her.  
  
"Oww! Careful that hurts," Hermione winced and pulled her arm back.  
  
"Did you get that checked?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing too big. Only a bruise," Hermione answered.  
  
"Weasley did this didn't he?" Malfoy asked and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Because of me?" he asked and Hermione nodded again.  
  
"He didn't want me to leave, so he grabbed me. A little too hard I guess," Hermione said not wanting eye contact with Malfoy.  
  
"A little?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Were you and Weasley together?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes, but that's none of your business," Hermione answered.  
  
"Are you two still together?" said Malfoy.  
  
"No, and why do you care so much?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No reason," Malfoy answered quickly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Hermione said slowly.  
  
"I also wanted to ask you. About this potion, we also kind of switch bodies right?" Malfoy said looking as though he were thinking something.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Hermione nodded. "It's usually compared with the Polyjuice Potion, just more dangerous. It als-."  
  
"Please Granger, I don't want an essay," Malfoy said cutting Hermione off.  
  
"Hermione," she said putting her hand out for Malfoy to shake it.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Since we're working on the project and sharing dormitories, you can call me Hermione. We might as well become friends," she said.  
  
"Only on one condition," Malfoy said looking at her.  
  
"Name it," said Hermione.  
  
"This can only be between us," said Malfoy. "Deal?"  
  
"Deal... _Draco_," Hermione said and they shook hands.  
  
"Well it's getting late now and I should head off to bed," said Hermione. "Talk to you later. 'Night _Draco_."  
  
"Goodnight Gran- _Hermione_," Malfoy said going into his room and thought _'Remember, friendship. Nothing more than that...this is going to be harder than I thought.'  
_  
When Hermione shut her door, she almost screamed with happiness. She locked her door with charms and couldn't stop smiling. He accepted her friendship. He was now her new friend. She hoped this friendship would turn into something more. But that's all she could do, hope.

* * *

She walked into his room. It was almost a replica of hers but it had the Slytherin colors and candles all over. She then spotted him sitting on his bed. The moonlights glare made him look angelic. She walked slowly to him. He then stood up and started walking to her. He then grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him. She was staring at those stormy eyes that glowed. She was drowning in them. Her legs were getting weak. Her mind could think. She then stared at his lips. She couldn't take it any more. She pulled him closer and closed the space between them. They were finally kissing. His lips were so soft. His hands began to roam over her body and hers over his. They were filled with such passion and it began to take over. They broke away from their kiss for air. Then he started to kiss her neck softly. Teasing her as he did so. He then nibbled on her earlobe making her giggle. "I love you, Hermione," he said sending chills down her spine. She had been dying for him to say these words and now she heard them and told them to him. "I love you too, Draco." (Beep...beep...beep)  
  
"What in the world," Hermione said waking up to the sound of her alarm clock. "I'M LATE!!"  
  
She rushed packing up her stuff. And heading off to classes. She was five minutes late for Transfigurations. "Professor McGonagall is going to kill me."  
  
She ran in the class getting a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Good Morning, where were you?" said Harry.  
  
"I overslept," Hermione replied. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Nope," said Harry.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger it's nice of you to join us," Professor McGonagll said briskly. "I'll let you get away with this once, but do please try not to be late again."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Said Hermione.  
  
Then Malfoy coughed something that sounded like 'teacher's pet' and the Slytherin's chuckled. She then blushed thinking about the dream she had. "If only it were real," she sighed.  
  
"If what were real?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"'Kay," said Harry. "Ron's still fumed."  
  
"That's nothing new," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yeah, he wants you to forgive him," he whispered.  
  
"Tell him I'll think about it," she said.  
  
"Whatever you say," Harry said.

* * *

Hermione was eating lunch happily until she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello 'Mione," Ron growled.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"And why were you late for class today? You're never late for anything," Ron asked.  
  
"I overslept," said Hermione.  
  
"You never oversleep," Ron pointed out staring cold daggers at Malfoy.  
  
"All people do once in a while," Hermione said angrily. "And by the way, I'm over here."  
  
"So did you think yet?" Ron said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah," she said slowly.  
  
"And?" he said.  
  
"I don't know," she answered.  
  
"You don't know?" he repeated.  
  
"Did I stutter," said Hermione.  
  
"Fine, if that's how you want it to be," Ron snapped.  
  
"You've changed, you know that?" Hermione scowled.  
  
"Yeah, all people do once in a while," Ron said repeating Hermione's words.  
  
"I noticed," she muttered. "I don't like this change."  
  
"Yeah, and now I don't like you," Ron snapped and left his seat.  
  
"Same here," Hermione mumbled to herself losing her appetite.

* * *

The days of the week went by so fast. It was already Friday. Ron as always came to Hermione and annoyed her like hell. She was beginning to worry if he had become obsessed. But her friendship with Draco was becoming stronger. She was now used to being around him. And it seemed the same were happening to him. But today was their real big day. Their potion had brewed and it was now time for them to test it... 

"Ugh, this smells horrible," Draco grimaced.  
  
"Well that's the way it's supposed to smell," Hermione said looking in her potions book.  
  
"I'm not drinking that," said Draco.  
  
"Oh yes you are," Hermione snapped. "Don't be a big baby. It's better if we just got over it now than later."  
  
"Fine," he said grabbing his glass.  
  
"Are you sure that's the way its supposed to look," Draco asked observing his glass.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. "Ready on three. One, two, three."  
  
They both drank what was in their glasses. The potion was so thick and tasted like mud. Hermione began to feel light headed. Her eyes snapped open. "Oh no. This isn't supposed to happen."  
  
"What are you talking about Granger? Granger?" was all Hermione heard before fainting.  
  
**A/N: Ah, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger. You'll find out what happened. I hope you all liked it anyway. Chapter 7 should be posted up soon. Now on to thank my reviewers...RelientKroxmysox721, I was thinking about doing that,lol. pleiades007, thanks for reading and I'm glad you love it. Ellie, I hoped you liked what Draco had to say. ShimmeringEvil, thanks and here's the update. **


	7. The Potions Project: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 7: The Potions Project: Part 3**  
  
Previously...  
  
_They both drank what was in their glasses. The potion was so thick and tasted like mud. Hermione began to feel light headed. Her eyes snapped open. "Oh no. This isn't supposed to happen."  
  
"What are you talking about Granger? Granger?" was all Hermione heard before fainting._

* * *

"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. They both just fainted."  
  
"Is that supposed to happen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Will they be okay?"  
  
"I'm sure of it."  
  
Hermione heard the voices of her fellow classmates. Her eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Class is dismissed," Professor Snape drawled and the students cheered with joy.  
  
"What happened with Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter, I said class was dismissed," Professor Snape growled.  
  
"And I want to know what happened with Hermione," Harry snapped.  
  
"Watch your tongue Potter," said Professor Snape.  
  
"Just tell me," said Harry.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," said Professor Snape.  
  
"WHAT?!? WHY?!?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Because you are being a meddlesome student. That's why," said Professor Snape.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving. But I'm coming back to check up on Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"You do that Potter," the Potions Professor said dully and Harry left the classroom muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" said a females voice that sounded exactly like Hermione's. _"But I'm not_ _talking_," she thought.  
  
"Ms. Granger, how are you feeling?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"Dizzy," Hermione replied with a much deeper voice. "My voice!"  
  
"You sure don't sound like Ms. Granger," Professor Snape smirked.  
  
"GRANGER! WHAT AM I DOING IN YOUR BODY?!? WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" Draco yelled at Hermione.  
  
"Ma-Malfoy the potion worked," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"It did work Ms. Granger, but," Professor Snape paused.  
  
"BUT WHAT?!?" Draco yelled.  
  
"But it seems the potion messed up," Professor Snape continued.  
  
"How? We did everything we were supposed to do," Hermione said in thought. "Oh no, it was,"  
  
"The rose petals," both Hermione and Professor Snape said.  
  
"You've added to many of them," Professor Snape said.  
  
"Please don't tell me that I'm going to be stuck in this horrible body," Draco said and Hermione looked at him feeling hurt. Then she realized that this was the second time seeing herself. First time it was when she used the time-turner in her third year. But that was then and this was now. She had o say it. She looked very pretty. _"My body's not all that horrible_," she thought to herself.  
  
"You should talk," Hermione snapped at Draco.  
  
"Would you two stop bickering about yourselves," said Professor Snape.  
  
"Sorry Professor," said Hermione.  
  
"How long are we going to be like this?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well you should've only switched minds for an hour, but with this problem it may take a week," Professor Snape answered.  
  
"A WEEK?!?" Draco and Hermione yelled in unison.  
  
"I'm sorry to say so," Professor Snape nodded.  
  
"I think we should go to Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he would know what to do," said Hermione.  
  
As Professor Snape led the way to the Headmaster's office Hermione and Draco began to argue.  
  
"This is all your fault you know," Draco snapped.  
  
"My fault!?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, your fault," Draco said. "You're always the _brains_ of _your_ crew."  
  
"My crew?!?" Hermione repeated. "And from what I remember you're not so dumb neither."  
  
"Aww thanks for the compliment, I'm truly flattered," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"We're almost by the Headmaster's office. Hopefully we'll switch back soon," Hermione said ignoring his sarcastic remark.  
  
"Great. We're off to see the Oh-He's-Perfect-Dumbledork," Draco scowled.  
  
"Don't call him that," Hermione snapped. "He's done great things you know."  
  
"Yeah, for _you_," Draco mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing Granger. Nothing at all," Draco sighed.  
  
"We're here," Professor Snape warned them. "So stop your fighting."  
  
"'Lemon Drop'," Professor Snape said to the statue and Draco chuckled.  
  
"Can he think of anything else," Draco grunted. Hermione had enough of this so she had to shut him up. "Can you shut up for once in your life?" Hermione growled.  
  
"What Granger? Annoyed at your own voice already?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Shut it," Hermione snapped.  
  
Once inside Professor Dumbledore conjured two seats for Hermione and Draco to sit.  
  
"Ah Severus. What brings you here?" he asked calmly.  
  
"There was a problem in Potions class today," Professor Snape said with a bored voice.  
  
"I see. Ms. Granger would you care to tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked looking at Draco.  
  
"Um, Professor. We were doing a project. We had to make the Commutation D'Esprit Potion. As you notice I'm now in Malfoy's body which meant it worked, but we've added more rose petals than we were supposed to," Hermione said with Draco's voice.  
  
"Oh dear," said Dumbledore now looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Is there any way we can change this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"In the mean time I'm afraid not. But I'm sure Severus could make a reversal potion," said Dumbledore. "Also I'm afraid you can't tell anyone about this."  
  
"You mean I can't tell Ron or Harry," Hermione asked and he nodded.  
  
"Are you saying that I have to act like Granger?" Malfoy finally spoke up. "I can't do that, I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
"It's for your own safety," said Dumbledore. "Can you imagine how everyone would react if they found out." With this Malfoy sat back into his seat but Hermione could see his anger.  
  
"Is that all Professor?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Yes and remember who you're supposed to be don't act like your usual selves," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione. And then they were finally back in their dorm. Once inside Draco let his anger out.  
  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Draco yelled. "THIS IS CRAZY! I CAN'T BE LIKE YOU AND YOU OBVIOULSY CAN'T BE LIKE ME!!"  
  
"Oh yes I can," said Hermione and mocked him. "I'm Draco Malfoy. The purest Pureblood Slytherin you'll find who hates Scarface, Weasel and that damn Mudblood."  
  
"Not bad actually," Draco said impressed. "And please don't make me strut."  
  
"You strut anyway," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too," she said starting to enjoy annoying Draco. "You strutted on our way to the Headmaster's office."  
  
"That's because I'm in _your_ body!" Draco exclaimed and Hermione started to laugh.  
  
"This isn't funny," Draco said seriously.  
  
"Yes it is," Hermione said laughing.  
  
"My worst nightmare has come true," said Draco.  
  
"Whatever Draco, or should I call you Hermione," Hermione said laughing even harder.  
  
"I've had enough of this," Draco said and walked into his room. Hermione's bladder couldn't take it any more so she ran into the bathroom. "_What am I going to do? Ok ok, don't look at it. It's his body not yours. Gods, why did this have to happen to me?!?,"_ Hermione's mind was screaming at her. But curiosity got the best of her. "_Oh my GOODNESS_!"  
  
**A/N: That's the end of another chapter, lol. Sorry if I got you confused with it. To tell you the truth I was a bit confused when I wrote it, lol. But I hoped you liked it anyways. Also to let everyone know, I will be raising the rating from PG-13 to R for the next and later chapters. For language and other reasons. Anywho. Now time to thank my lovely reviewers...nychick8990, have a good time on your vacation. ShimmeringEvil, lol, I can be a little evil sometimes and here's the update. Amber, thanks for reading and reviewing. Lisa, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks again everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL! :-)**


	8. Hard To Explain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 8. As you also notice I've raised the rating to R for language and other things to come. Anyways, enjoy! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 8: Hard To Explain  
**  
Previously...  
  
_"I've had enough of this," Draco said and walked into his room. Hermione's bladder couldn't take it any more so she ran into the bathroom. "What am I going to do? Ok ok, don't look at it. It's his body not yours. Gods, why did this have to happen to me?!?," Hermione's mind was screaming at her. But curiosity got the best of her. "Oh my GOODNESS!"_

* * *

Hermione felt her cheeks burn like fire. She had ound out something very private about Draco, and she didn't mind. She knew that Draco had a very fit body but she just realized today that he also had a very well endowed manhood. She wanted to continue her journey searching his body and the first thing that came to her mind was...a shower. Oh was she going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Draco's PoV:  
**  
Draco was pleased with how everything was becoming. Whenever in public or class he and Hermione acted as they always did, which was as enemys. But behind closed doors they were friends getting along more as each day came and went. Even though they've become friends they still have fights and arguments about things. It was something that they always have done and Draco has always liked it. He also liked how it felt to have a friend. A real friend. He couldn't go further that that. He didn't want to. But slowly he was starting to feel different about her. He was breaking his own rule. Whenever he saw Weasely or Potter talking to her, he would feel his body heat up with anger, hate and _jealousy_. Once he saw the bruise on her, he really felt the anger rise. Draco made sure he would get Weasley back for this, but till then he had to wait because now he had a new problem. He had Hermione's body and she had his. He now had to act like her. This was going to be a big problem. "_Wait a minute. I have Granger's body. Let's_ _see who's the real girl behind those books_," he thought with curiosity in his blood. He then walked in front of his mirror. And there he was...in Hermione's body. He raised his arm and she did the same thing. He then began to slowly take off her robes. "_I shouldn't be doing_ _this_," he thought feeling guilty, but it was too late. "_Wow, Granger how can you hide this body_." He saw a flat belly, big round firm breasts, and a very nice arse. He liked what he saw but then he was rudely interrupted when Hermione started banging on his door.  
  
"Wait a damn minute!" Draco exclaimed and Hermione stopped banging on the door.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked Draco once the door opened.  
  
"Nothing. What is it?" Draco replied.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to take a shower. So I need some of your clothes," Hermione said happily and Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"A shower? With my body?" Draco asked looking shocked.  
  
"Duh, are you okay?" Hermione said looking Draco.  
  
"Yeah, why you ask?" Draco said quickly.  
  
"Because you got all pale, and _I_ usually don't do that," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Well I'm fine. Let me get some things for you," Draco said and went inside his closet for clothes. Hermione walked in and sat on his soft bed sucking up the enivorment. It was exactly how she dreamed it, just without the candles.  
  
"Here," Draco said giving her clothes. "And please take special care with my body."  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione blushed and thought "_Special care indeed_."  
  
"Well," Draco snapped and Hermione broke from her daze.  
  
"Oh sorry," she said and walked out of his room.  
  
"_I hope you enjoy what you see Granger_," Draco thought.  
  
Hermione then ran back into the bathroom. She went straight to the shower and turned the water on. She then shed all his clothes off and walked in. She loved his body. His whole body was muscular from Quidditch. His skin was pale and so smooth under the warm water. She made sure she felt everywhere and everything. He was perfect and she wanted him. Out of all the showers Hermione's had, this was the best of all. Once Hermione finished she dried up and put on a pair of black silk boxers and a green t- shirt. She then walked to her room and jumped onto her bed with happiness. She then fell asleep dreaming vivid thoughts of Draco. Two days later...  
  
"Hermione, I can't do this," Draco said angrily.  
  
"Yes you can. It's easy talking to Harry. Ron's another story. But how are your friends? Like how do I have to be with them?" Hermione said trying to calm Draco down.  
  
"Yes it will be hard. And as for your second question, they're not my friends. I don't consider them to be. Crabbe and Goyle would just stay by your side and do whatever you say. You already know how dense they are. Blaise is a cool person to know but he gets in people's business. Oh and you might want to avoid Pansy and Millicent. They like to be all over me," Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
"I bet they do," Hermione mumbled to herself.  
  
"Huh?" Draco asked.  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Hermione said quickly. "Ron might annoy you but just walk away."  
  
"Oh I will," Draco growled.  
  
"Let's go then," Hermione sighed. "Good luck."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
They walked together to the entrance to the Great Hall and Hermione spotted Harry.  
  
"Catch up with him and just conversate," Hermione muttered to Draco. "Go," she said pushing him. Once Draco caught up with him she walked faster to stay directly behind them until they had to split for different tables.  
  
"Good Morning," she heard Harry say.  
  
"Morning Po- Ha- Harry," Draco stuttered and Harry looked at him.  
  
"Are you feeling better from that accident?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Draco said bluntly and Hermione coughed loudly.  
  
"Potter, Granger," she said coolly passing them ignoring Draco's stare and walking towards the Slytherin table. She then looked at Professor Snape and Dumbledore. Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes again and Professor Snape looked pale. "_I hope you make the potion soon_," she thought. She then continued to watch Draco and Harry. Harry was the one talking and Draco looked annoyed and then kept glancing at her for help. She would just smirk and shrug her shoulders. Maybe being Draco wasn't so hard after all.  
  
The day once again flew by and it was now Potion's class. Hermione and Draco sat together and talked while the other students tested out their potions.  
  
"How did your day go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Horrible. I hope that Sev makes the potion soon. I won't be able to live like this," said Draco.  
  
"You call him Sev?" ," Hermione chuckled.  
  
"So what if I do," Draco snapped.  
  
"How did you and Harry get along?" Hermione said changing the subject.  
  
"Well good I guess but I just let him do all the talking," Draco said dully.  
  
"Yeah, well he always has a lot on his mind," said Hermione. "And did Ron say anything to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"At least you didn't have to deal with him," said Hermione and Draco nodded.  
  
"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape said quietly. "I have created a potion that may help you two."  
  
"Really? That's great!" Hermione said with excitement. "When will it be done?"  
  
"By tomorrow night," he answered. "I will inform you more tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you," Draco said quietly and Professor Snape nodded and walked away.  
  
When the class was over Hermione walked towards her dorm until she heard a female voice calling.  
  
"Hey Draco. Draco, wait up!" Pansy Parkinson was yelling.  
  
"What?" Hermione said coldly. She didn't know how Draco talked to anyone but she had to be cold. She knew that for sure.  
  
"Hey Drakie," Pansy said grabbing Hermione's hand. "You didn't talk to me all day. What's wrong? Did Granger hurt you with that potion? If so I know just how to heal you."  
  
Hermione felt disgusted. She pulled back her hand and gave Pansy a death stare. "First thing, don't ever call me Drakie again. Second thing, I'm fine and no, Granger didn't do anything to me. And last but not least, I _never_ want to be healed by you," Hermione snapped and turned the other way leaving Pansy behind.

* * *

Draco was on his way back from the Great Hall until he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Hi 'Mione," said a male's voice. Draco turned and saw it was Weasley. He felt that surge of anger begin to rise.  
  
"Hi Weasley," Draco growled.  
  
"So now you're calling me Weasley," Ron smirked walking towards Draco. Draco began to walk backwards and Ron kept following him until he couldn't walk back anymore. Ron then walked right up to him. He knew that look Ron had in his eyes. And this wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Weasley, what are you doing?" Draco asked and Ron put his hand on his face.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Ron said and tried to steal a kiss.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Draco said starting to fight Ron of but Hermione's strength wasn't as strong as his. He was losing the battle.  
  
"Weasley, get the fuck off me!!" Draco yelled and Ron smacked him hard in the face.  
  
"That was for what you did to me," Ron snapped. "You know you like it."  
  
"I fucking hate it," Draco snapped. But Ron moved in and went for the kiss.  
  
"UGH, DISGUSTING. STOP IT," Draco yelled fighting Ron.  
  
"No," Ron growled.  
  
"You're a fucking pig get off me," Draco said and finally punched Ron right in the face. "_That's_ _for hurting Granger. And this is for kissing me_," Draco thought and kneed him right where the sun don't shine. "That should teach you a lesson for once," Draco yelled and started to run to his dormitory. When he walked into the common room there was no sign of Hermione.  
  
"HERMIONE? HERMIONE GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Draco yelled but still no sign. He walked up to her room and started banging on her door. "HERMIONE OPEN UP RIGHT NOW DAMNIT!!"  
  
"Okay, I'm out," Hermione opened and her eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened!" Draco bellowed. "RON FUCKING WEASLEY ALMOST RAPED ME!!"  
  
"What!?" Hermione said in shock. "He did this to you?"  
  
"No, in reality he did it to _you_," Draco said and pointed at her. "But I fought him off."  
  
"It looks like he fought back," Hermione said walking up to Draco and touching the new bruise.  
  
"I think I know a charm to hide this for tomorrow," she said quietly and Draco looked up at her.  
  
"Did...Did he ever rape you?" Draco asked seriously.  
  
"No," Hermione said shaking her head. "If he did Harry would've killed him and I would've hexed him to hell. But tomorrow we should be back to normal and we could both get him back for this." She said and he nodded. "Till then you've had a long day, so go on and get some sleep."  
  
"Fine. Good Night Hermione," Draco said and began to walk down the stairs then into his room.  
  
"'Night Draco."

* * *

As always the day went by and Draco and Hermione were in the Potions classroom waiting for Professor Snape to arrive with the potion.  
  
"You think it'll work?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah I do," Hermione said confidently.  
  
"I'll trust you on it," Draco said and then Professor Snape walked in.  
  
"The potion is ready, all I need is a strand of your hair and then you'll be able to drink it," said Professor Snape. Once Hermione and Draco added their main ingredient, the potion hissed. "This is a very powerful potion. This is also a new potion. You two will be the first testers," he then looked at the glasses. "Here, you'll now be able to drink it," said Professor Snape 

Hermione and Draco both drank their potions at the same time. It tasted exactly as it did before, like thick mud. Hermione began to feel dizzy and weak. She then felt her breathing stop and her eyes begin to roll behind her head. Everything stopped inside her. She couldn't see anymore, nor could she hear. Hermione then slipped into darkness.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. To tell you the truth it wasn't my fav. chapter to write. But I hope you liked it anyways. Chapter 9 should be posted tomorrow. I'll also give you a little hint of what's happening later in the story...twists and turns,lol. I have so many ideas for this story and the good stuff is soon to come. Now to thank my reviewers...Amber, I'm glad you liked it. Lisa, thanks, I'm happy to know you didn't get confused. dramaqueen72, thanks, and your right about that,lol. Effie, thanks, and I'll keep your suggestion in mind. Thanks again everyone!**


	9. Falling Away With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 9. Enjoy! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
**  
**Chapter 9: Falling Away With You**  
  
Hermione woke up in a soft bed. She realized she'd woken up in her room. She also noticed something else. She was back in her normal body. _"It feels good to be home,"_ she thought. She walked down the spiral staircase to go to the bathroom. Draco was inside. Unfortunately the door was locked. She would've loved to see that body or him for that matter. He began to take a long time inside and Hermione's precious time was wasting.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled banging on the door. "Other people have to use the bathroom too you know." She was about to bang the door again till it opened and there was Draco all wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione didn't say a word, she didn't want too. There was total silence between the two, not a weird but comfortable silence. They just continued to look in each other's eyes. Communicating without even saying words. Then Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Who brought me back to my room?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Me. You fainted again right after you drank the potion. The same happened to me but within a few minutes I was myself again, you stayed knocked out. Uncle Sev wanted to bring you up but I volunteered," Draco answered.  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate that," Hermione said honestly.  
  
"There's no need to thank me," said Draco. "I have to get ready for class. Can't go looking like this can I?" he said smirking.  
  
_"I definitely wouldn't mind,"_ Hermione thought.  
  
Once ready Draco and Hermione set off for the Great Hall. Hermione spotted Harry right away. Draco spotted Ron and growled.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill him," Draco growled.  
  
"We'll talk more about this later. See you," Hermione said walking over to Harry.  
  
"Good Morning Harry," Hermione said happily.  
  
"Hi. Looks like somebody's happy today," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"I just feel like myself finally," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm glad you do," said Harry.  
  
"Hello 'Mione," Ron said grabbing Hermione's hand.  
  
"Get off me," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Ron don't," Harry grunted.  
  
"Would you stay out of our business for once Harry?" Ron snapped.  
  
"_Our_ business. And just to tell you. I prefer Harry to be here," Hermione scowled.  
  
"You look mighty happy," Ron said looking at Hermione.  
  
"I _was_ happy until I saw you," Hermione scoffed.  
  
"You did like it didn't you?" Ron asked and Harry looked at them confused. Hermione growled and pushed Ron into a wall.  
  
"This looks like a déjà vu," Ron said smirking and Hermione took her wand out.  
  
"What did he do?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.  
  
"You almost raped me, you son of a bitch," Hermione snapped pointing her wand directly into Ron's chest.  
  
"He WHAT?!?" Harry yelled.  
  
"You heard me," Hermione muttered.  
  
"No I didn't," Ron said defiantly. "All I gave you is a kiss."  
  
"A kiss I didn't want," Hermione said coolly.  
  
"Ron who are you?" Harry said looking at Ron shaking his head.  
  
"Just a person in love," said Ron.  
  
"You disgust me," said Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, I'll handle this," Harry said to Hermione then he looked at Ron. "And you, stay the hell away from her. You got that?" Ron started to laugh. "I said if you got that?"  
  
"Yeah I get it," Ron mocked Harry. "Your little threat's aren't going to stop me."  
  
"That won't, but this will," Harry said and punched him right in the face. Ron staggered by the punch but he was still standing. He then went for Harry. Fists were flying and Hermione just watched. "_You deserve this_," she thought darkly.  
  
"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall said walkin over to the fight. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley! Stop fighting this instant!!"  
  
They didn't stop so Professor McGonagall used a charm to break them apart. Now all of the students began to come to see what was happening. Hermione spotted Draco and grinned. He then nodded and had a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Detention to the both of you!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "How uncivilized these students are becoming!"  
  
As the day went by Hermione felt exhausted. She had a test for Transfiguration and Arithmancy class. For homework she had to write a two parchment essay about the potion she and Draco worked on and for extra credit write how the potion went wrong and what side effects would occur. It was now dinnertime and Harry was finally back from the hospital wing.  
  
"It's good to see a friendly face again," said Harry.  
  
"You okay?" Hermione asked looking at Harry who had black eye.  
  
"I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion that's supposed to heal this so I'm good. How are you feeling?" Harry replied.  
  
"Relieved. I'm actually glad you did that Harry. Someone had to knock some sense into him. I also heard you were getting detention," said Hermione.  
  
"Two weeks detention with Ron," Harry corrected her.  
  
"That's not that bad, at least you didn't get suspended or expelled," said Hermione.  
  
"I guess your right," said Harry. "Whenever Ron talks or goes near you just walk away, unless you want to show him a reason not to mess around with you." With this he smiled slightly.  
  
"I'd love to do that," Hermione said smiling at the thought. "I'm going to start some homework. You know me, I can't stop working when it comes to my studies."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "See you later."  
  
"See you," Hermione said getting ready to leave the Great Hall until she was face-to-face with Ron.  
  
"This isn't over," Ron growled.  
  
"Your right. The game just started," Hermione said and pushed him out of her way leaving the Hall.  
  
Hermione was just about to finish her homework when Draco came in the common room.  
  
"Did you do anything?" Draco asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused by his question.  
  
"I mean when you were in my body. Did you talk or do anything to anyone?" Draco pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, Blaise and I talked for a second," Hermione answered thoughtfully then remembered when Pansy encountered her. "Oh, I also saw Pansy too." Draco then frowned.  
  
"What did she say?" he asked.  
  
"How were you feeling and if I did anything to you. She also said that if you weren't feeling well she'd know the perfect way to heal you," Hermione said and grimaced at this next thought. "She also grabbed my hand."  
  
"That's typical Pansy. Sorry you had to experience that," said Draco. "At least she didn't attempt to rape you."  
  
"If I kept letting her all over me she probably would've," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Fair enough. Speaking of the Weasel. What happened to him? Did Potter beat the shit out of him?" Draco said and sat down in one of the chairs next to Hermione and the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said beginning to smile. "He deserves it."  
  
"He certainly does," Draco nodded.  
  
"And before I left the Great Hall after dinner he told me 'This isn't over,'" Hermione scoffed. "I agreed with him. This isn't over. I got my revenge, now I want you to get yours," she said looking at Draco. He looked shocked by her agreement but he didn't mind having to beat the Weasel to a pulp.  
  
Then there was silence between the two again. Hermione continued to look into his stormy gray eyes that were sparkling due to the fireplace. Draco slowly stood up and started walking towards Hermione. Once he reached her they just continued to look at each other waiting to see who was going to make the first move. Then Draco put his hand on her cheek slowly caressing her skin. He slowly traced her lips with his thumb. Then he replaced his thumb with his lips. This was it, they were finally sharing their first kiss. His lips were soft and he had a vanilla scent. Her hands were now in his soft silky blond hair. His hands were in her hair and caressing her back. Draco parted his lips slightly and licked his tongue over Hermione's lips asking for entrance. Hermione moaned granting entrance for Draco. Their tongues danced together as they touched for the first time. Hermione felt the heat rise up in her. She wanted more, much more. But the perfect kiss ended when they parted lips gasping for air.  
  
"Wow," Hermione sighed with her eyes still closed. She's never experienced a kiss like this. Let's just say she wanted to keep experiencing it. Once her eyes opened Draco was no where to be seen. She checked his room, her room and her final resort, the bathroom. In all places he wasn't there. He left the common room. Where to, she didn't know. She frowned to see he was gone. Then a smile came upon her face as she thought of the kiss again. "_Maybe we can be_ _more than friends_," Hermione thought happily.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I am currently writing chapter 10, so it should be up soon. Now on to thank my lovely reviewers...dramaqueen72, yeah it is,lol, I'm glad you love it. blazingfire79564, thanks. felton-luver101, it was a scary thought when i wrote it ::shudders:: but I'm glad you liked it. VickyB, wow thanks, I'm happy you like it. Kara Black, it is isn't it?lol. Herm-n-Draco, I would hate to be Draco too in that kind of situation. oreo69not96, I'm happy you read an enjoyed it. Julia, wow thanks, I'm happy to know that. Ally, thanks and I agree. LaGoddess, thanks, it's nice to know that. sam, thanks. I know I've said it before and I'll say it again...Thank You so much!! I love you all!!**


	10. So Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 10. Enjoy! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 10: So Cold  
**  
**Draco's PoV:  
**  
Draco was finally relieved once he was in his own body. The hell he went through in Hermione's body. "_Never again_," he thought. While he was starting to like her charm another side of him didn't. She was much different than he expected her to be and he liked what he saw. But that other side didn't. It didn't trust her. It didn't trust anybody. It was filled with hate, nothing more or less than that. Then after they talked he stared at her. The way her skin glowed with the amber flames, she was beautiful. He couldn't control how he felt, but the next thing he knew they were kissing. Her skin was so soft and pure. She had innocence written all over her and he liked this. The way her hair smelled like apples, her scent entranced him. Hearing her moan when he asked for entrance aroused him. She liked what he was doing. He did too. Then that darker side came to him, causing him to stop the kiss. He saw her still standing there with her eyes closed as though she were cherishing the moment. He turned and left the common room. He walked out to the lake and sat on the soft grass feeling the night chill around his body. He stared into the lake. "_What have I done_?" he asked himself. "_I kissed her...and I liked i_t," he said starting to feel angry. "_How can I? I mean she's just Hermione, no Granger_," he thought. Then he remembered about the kiss and felt himself get aroused again. This made him even more angry. The cold side was beckoning over him. The more he thought of her the more hate he felt. "_It's_ _got to end_."

* * *

Hermione was almost screaming with joy. Hope was running through her blood. She might now have that chance to be with him. To make Draco hers. Then she saw Draco walk though the portrait.  
  
"Umm, where did you go?" Hermione asked starting to blush.  
  
"Why should it matter to you," Draco snapped and Hermione's blush faded immediately.  
  
"What happened?" she asked walking over to him.  
  
"_This_ can't happen," Draco said pointing his finger towards Hermione and himself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione said frowning.  
  
"I mean us, Granger," Draco said sternly. "We're not meant to be friends. We never were."  
  
"You don't mean that," Hermione said feeling her heart break.  
  
"I do and please let that thick head of yours understand it," said Draco.  
  
"Why? That's all I want to know," Hermione said feeling her eyes water. "Why can't we be just friends?"  
  
"Because I don't want to," Draco said coolly. "So snap out of that silly dream yours."  
  
"Okay. It's like that then," Hermione said with her voice breaking. "So be it."  
  
He then smirked and growled. "You'll always be a filthy Mudblood."  
  
"And you'll always be a cold hearted bitch," Hermione snapped and started walking to her room.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Granger," Draco growled.  
  
Hermione heard his last comment and she wanted to make sure 'sweet dreams' were what he had. She turned around feeling all kinds of emotions surging through her body. She was heading straight towards him. Draco's eyes widened as he watched her get closer and closer. Hermione then extended her arm and grabbed Draco's head and placed a hard kiss on his lucious lips. He then moanded out load and their tongues faught together. Hermione then stopped the kiss and muttered "Sweet dreams, Draco."  
  
Draco stood rooted to the spot. "_Whoa_," he thought. It was a hard kiss but he felt the power it had. He closed his eyes, "_Don't even start to think about that_," he grunted. He wanted to keep his mind off of that kiss and Hermione, the only way he could do that was to read. So he got a book and sat on the sofa and sighed.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what happened. One minute they're friends then next it's back to being enemy's. Why did he have a change of heart? Was it the kiss? Was she that bad? Then she remembered about his remark. 'You'll always be a filthy Mudblood.' Was this about her bloodline? Hermione's tears began to fall from her big brown eyes. She was heartbroken. Both hate and anger rushed through her. She was falling in love with him and she thought he felt the same way. Obviously she was wrong. Now she lost two friends. Ron and now Draco. She had to tell someone about who she liked. She couldn't hold it in any more. There was only one person she could count on and that person was Harry. 

Hermione ran down the spiral staircase at full speed. The anger she held was now out. She spotted Draco sitting on the sofa reading a book looking as though nothing happened between them. She paused to look at him. Two things went through her mind. One, go to him, throw the book and snog him like silly. Two, hex him to death. Draco then looked up from his book and gave her a cold stare. She then scowled and walked out of the common room. She began to run through the cold dark corridors. "'Hocus Pocus'," she yelled rudely at the Fat Lady portrait who was angry with Hermione's attitude. When Hermione walked inside she spotted Harry doing his homework in his favorite chair by the fireplace. He then looked up at her and stopped writing.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry I have to tell you something," Hermione spoke quickly.  
  
Hermione reveled everything to Harry. Her feelings, dreams and everything about Draco. Harry wasn't happy to hear this, especially when she told him about the kiss.  
  
"I don't know 'Mione," Harry said doubtfully. "You're playing with fire and lots of it."  
  
"I know. I can't help it though I mean, I hated him at first but now its different," Hermione said and then thought an idea.  
  
"Harry are you willing to do me a favor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry.  
  
"It's a big one. That's my warning," Hermione said cautiously.  
  
"I'm willing to take the risk, I mean look who I have as my enemy," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't joke about that Harry," Hermione snapped. "Anyway, would you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"What!?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Would you b-,"  
  
"I heard you the first time," Harry said cutting Hermione off. "Why?"  
  
"Revenge," was all Hermione replied.  
  
"Revenge? For what? Malfoy or Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Both," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay," Harry sighed deeply. "If that's what you want."  
  
"It is," said Hermione. "As of now you are my boyfriend."  
  
"I knew it," said a male's voice. Ron then walked into the common room.  
  
"Knew what?" Hermione asked feeling annoyed by his presence.  
  
"That there was something between you two," Ron said pointing at her and Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Nothing," he growled. He then walked up to her and Harry stood up.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm not going to hurt your precious," Ron said coolly. He then whipered in Hermione's ear. "This game is going to be much more interesting than I thought." He then turned around walked back up the staircase. "Night mates," he said then disappeared.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Remember the favor," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's part of a game that I'm playing," she sighed. "Looks like we really got to make this look real."  
  
Harry looked at her but didn't say anything. "Well Harry, thanks for the talk and for helping me. I appreciate it," she said getting up and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight," she said leaving the common room.  
  
"Goodnight," said Harry. "_This is going to be one hell of a show_," Harry thought.  
  
While Hermione was walking back to her dormitory she smiled. This so called 'game' she was playing is hard to get. Ron started it by taunting her. She's playing it by having Harry as her boyfriend. It also helped her because of Draco. If he really liked her maybe he would show it by trying to win her love back. Like Harry said she was playing with fire. Hopefully she wouldn't get burned.  
  
**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. As you see my sick mind is plotting more,lol. So expect much more stuff, that's all I'm going to tell you. I'm writing chapter 11 as we speak. Let's hope I update by tomorrow. Now on to the reviewers...Kara black, I'm sure too,lol. sam, thanks, I like Ron but I like him mean. Nikki Gryffin, thanks, I'm glad you liked it. dramaqueen72,lol, I hope you liked this chapter. Gwen, thanks. RootbeerFloat, thanks, I'm glad you do. felton-luver101, it's his cunning Slytherin skills,lol. Mikasa Wormhole, thanks. justy-slyvestris-vipera, thanks, I'm happy you like it. Thanks again everyone!!**


	11. The Initiation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 11. Enjoy! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 11: The Initiation**  
  
The day's came and went. Months flew by and now everyone was getting ready for Christmas vacation. Hermione's game was working so far. Ron would keep manipulating her and Draco looked like he would kill whenever he saw her all over Harry. When she walked into her room a hand caught her by the wrist.  
  
"Ahh! Oh Draco! Don't scare me like that," Hermione screamed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked coldly.  
  
"Walking in my room," Hermione answered briskly.  
  
"I mean with Potter," Draco said with venom.  
  
"I love him," said Hermione.  
  
"No you don't," Draco snapped.  
  
"Yes. I. Do," said Hermione.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes," Draco said as though reading her.  
  
"Well what can you see?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I see that you love someone else," Draco replied.  
  
"Who?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Someone..." said Draco. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I want to," Hermione replied. "Maybe if we were still friends this wouldn't be happening."  
  
"We can't," said Draco.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked now staring into his eyes.  
  
"Because, I- we just can't," Draco said as though losing himself.  
  
"Would this help," Hermione said and then kissed him.  
  
"Mmm," Draco replied holding her closer. Hermione felt the heat rise up again but then Draco pushed her off.  
  
"We can't," he said darkly and left the room.  
  
Hermione felt heartbroken again. Why wouldn't he just take her already? What was he waiting for? What was he afraid of? Those were the questions Hermione wanted the answers for. She was going to get them one way or another.  
  
As all the students were leaving for vacation Hermione was bidding her good- byes with Harry. She spotted Draco watching them, so she gave Harry a nice long kiss on the lips. When they parted lips Harry looked surprised and Draco looked as though he die then and there. Then she was gone. She was leaving Hogwarts to see her parents. Hopefully after vacation her questions will be answered.

* * *

**Draco's PoV:  
**  
Draco avoided Hermione as much as he can. He missed talking to her. He missed hearing her voice. He missed her beauty. He missed _her_. But something was different. She was no longer single. She was now with Potter. He would feel the anger rise up whenever he saw Potter, or saw the two together. In reality, they were the perfect couple. The hero and the heroine. But they didn't look happy together. And that he was grateful for. He liked Hermione. Maybe he loved her, but he couldn't. Problem was, he never felt love for anybody before. He was a Malfoy. A Malfoy could never love. Draco was trained to go by that rule for his whole life. Now he was infatuated, and out of all people it had to be Hermione. But he avoided their friendship from becoming more. He didn't want to but he had to.  
  
Now it was his time for vacation. He was going back to Malfoy Manor, a place he called home. As he waited to leave he saw her. Hermione was standing there with Potter. She spotted him then kissed Potter as if no one were there. He felt the anger inside again. She was playing her 'game' and Draco didn't like it at all. One thing then came into his mind... Only time would tell. He finally left Hogwarts. His heart felt the loss, not of leaving Hogwarts, but Hermione. Then the cold side came over him as though preventing him to have feelings for anyone or anything. As he arrived to the Manor a house-elf greeted him.  
  
"Master Malfoy, welcome back," said the house-elf.  
  
Draco just nodded and gave the house-elf his things. Once inside Draco sighed. He was home. The Manor was huge. Just the entrance was the size of a ballroom. As he began to walk up the stone stairs to his room a cold voice spoke.  
  
"Welcome back," said the very familiar voice. When Draco turned his eyes widened. There he was. Lucius Malfoy was right before him.  
  
"Father! You've broken out," Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, and now I'm here to take you to Him," said Lucius.  
  
Draco was happy to see his father, but once he said where he was taking him he felt his heart stop.  
  
"Now?" Draco asked.  
  
"The Dark Lord is in need of more recruits," Lucius nodded. "Hopefully you've remembered all I've taught you."  
  
"I do," said Draco. Then he thought of Hermione with Potter. Feeling his anger rise up he said, "Then I'm ready."  
  
Lucius grinned and they got ready for what was to come. He pulled out a match and handed it to Draco. It was their portkey. They arrived instantly to the Riddle Manor. As they walked up the stairs going straight to the door where Lord Voldemort was, Draco began to have second thoughts. "_Too late for that_," Draco thought. There they were, all the Death Eaters. Apparently, many have broken out of Azkaban. There was Dolohov, Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, and many, many more. Then there he was, the leader of them all...Lord Voldemort. His body looked weak and frail, but Draco could feel the power Voldemort had.  
  
"Ah Lucius, you've brought him," Voldemort's cold voice spoke and Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.  
  
"Yes, my Lord, he is ready," Lucius said bowing.  
  
"Very well. Wormtail get him ready," said Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, Master," Peter Pettigrew said running out of the room. He then came back with a male muggle, who was tied up around the wrists and ankles and was being gagged.  
  
Once Pettigrew took the gag off of the man he started to yell.  
  
"Please let me go! Please! I'll do anything you want," the male pleaded but the other's laughed.  
  
"Alexa," said Voldemort and a female walked up and stood next to Draco. With her mask on Draco couldn't identify her but he made aquaintances anyway.  
  
"Draco and Alexa," said Voldemort. "In order to join us, you must punish this man with all your might. I have a feeling you're both very powerful and I would like to see this power."  
  
"Yes, Master," said Alexa.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Draco replied with all his might. He felt sorry for the man, but he had to do what he had to do. Draco walked up to the pleading man.  
  
"Please! Have mercy!" the man screamed.  
  
Draco then pulled out his wand. "What's that? Please don't do anything to me," the man looked horrified.  
  
"Go ahead Draco. Show him he's got nothing to be afraid of," said Bellatrix Lestrange and the others laughed.  
  
Draco thought of all the bad things in his life. Then Hermione popped up. He was glad to have a mask on because he felt himself grin. Then he thought of her and Potter. The anger was back and it was at full blast. "_Do it_," his mind told him. "_Just do it already_." He extended his arm and pointed his wand at the man who was now beginning to sob.   
  
"_Crucio!"_ Draco said feeling the darkness rise. The man screamed loudly in pain. Draco felt the power intensify in him. Hate now in his blood raised the power in his curse. The man then began to shake violently, he was still screaming now with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Draco then thought, "_He wants to see my powers, I'll show him my powers_." He raised the power once more making the man bleed through the mouth and nose. His convulsions stopped as he fainted from the pain. Draco felt himself smile as he pulled the curse.  
  
"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Alexa yelled and a jet green light came from her wand killing the man instantly.  
  
"Very impressive," said Voldemort.   
  
"Thank you my Lord," both Draco and Alexa replied.  
  
"Come here you two," said Voldemort now walking to his throne.  
  
Draco, Alexa and everyone else followed with excitement in their voices. As Draco walked up to Voldemort he looked around at the Death Eaters again all but one were excited. Draco wondered who that one person was. As he brought his attention back Voldemort had a grin on his face. "Welcome to the Inner Circle," he said. "You will be very loyal with me, if not you will face the concequences. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord. I will obey and be loyal with you," Draco said kneeling down to him.  
  
"I will be very loyal with you, my Lord," Alexa said kneeling down.  
  
"Very well. Now we have one more step," Voldemort said and Pettigrew came out with a burning stick with the Dark Mark etched on its surface.  
  
"Take out your arm," Voldemort commanded. Draco then pulled up the sleeve of his robe.   
  
"This will only sting for a minute," Voldemort smirked and the others chuckled.  
  
"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort said and then came out a red light from his wand. Draco felt pain ushering all over him but he didn't show any signs of weakness. Then Pettigrew put the stick on his right forearm. Feeling pain once more but not showing it. This was it, he was now a Death Eater.   
  
Draco watched as Alexa was having the Dark Mark burned into her skin. She too never showed any signs of pain. "_She must be strong_," Draco thought watching her.  
  
"Now you are one of us," said Voldemort. "This meeting is now over, you may go now."  
  
Draco nodded and left the room with a Death Eater accompanying him while his father talked personally with the Dark Lord.  
  
"Are you sure about this Draco?" the Death Eater asked taking off his mask reveling it was Severus Snape.  
  
"I'm sure," Draco grunted still feeling the pain in him.  
  
"Do you even know what you're getting yourself into," Severus hissed.  
  
"I know. If I didn't do you think I would be here?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Draco, you're father would've brought you here whether you liked it or not," said Severus.  
  
Draco didn't reply because he knew he was right about that. Then he began to wonder. Did he know what he was getting into? Would he gone to the light instead? Is this who he wants to become? Then the last thing that always popped into his mind came again. Would he ever tell Hermione? As he thought earlier, only time would tell.  
  
**A/N: Ok that's the end of that chapter. I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry I took a while to update but this was a hard chapter to write, please forgive me. Also as you see I've introduced a new character. She will be very important to the plot as the story goes. You will find out more about her as I keep writing. Now time to thank my wonderful reviewers...** **suy-taliban, thanks, I'm glad you liked it. spychick989, thanks, and I agree. Lisa, I'm glad you liked the twist. Herm-n-Draco, thanks. dramaqueen72, I'm glad you loved it, I hope you liked this chapter. oreo69not96, I hope you liked the update. american-devil909, thanks, sorry to keep you waiting, also with my other story, it sounds a lot like this one because when I first wrote _this_ story it was horrible, I didn't like it at all, so i wrote No Ordinary Love to replace it, but my friend gave me inspiration for this story and I rewritten it with new ideas, as for NOL I have a few more ideas to keep that one going so keep an eye on that. Anyways, Thank You all again!! Love ya!!**


	12. A New Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 12. Enjoy! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 12: A New Arrival**  
  
Hermione's vacation was fun. She went to go ski in the mountains with her parents and this kept her mind off of Draco for awhile. Then she had a feeling something wasn't right. She sensed trouble. She just wasn't sure where or who it was. She hoped that Harry or Draco were okay. She wondered about Ron but she would instantly get angry whenever she thought of him.  
  
It was finally the day of arriving back to Hogwarts. She may have had a fun vacation but she missed that school dearly. Once she arrived everyone was happily greeting each other. But she spotted a girl that she had never seen. She looked something like herself but different. She had a darker look. The girl had brown curly hair, brown eyes, wasn't too tall, but not too short neither, had light skin, and looked in shape. When she caught Hermione staring at her she just smirked and left the room. Hermione's thoughts were cut off as Harry greeted her.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Harry smiled.  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione said hugging him. "How was your vacation? Was it good? Did anything happen?"  
  
"It was fine," said Harry. "But I did see something."  
  
"What did you see?" said Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry paused and looked at Hermione. "I saw him in what I think was a dream but then again I could be wrong."  
  
"What kind of dream Harry?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
"He was getting the Dark Mark," Harry said quietly and slowly. "Hermione, I think that Malfoy's a Death Eater."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. Was Harry telling the truth? He wouldn't lie about his dreams, especially a dream like this would he?  
  
"I'll find out...I guess. You know, about that dream of yours," Hermione stammered not wanting to believe a word of it.  
  
"I also found out that his father broke out of Azkaban," said Harry. "Like I said it was a dream, but it felt so real."  
  
"Harry, I should be getting a Daily Prophet today. So if we see that he did you would be right," Hermione said hoping that this wasn't true. Draco wouldn't become a Death Eater would he? She would just have to wait and see.  
  
"Did you see the new girl?" Harry asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Do you know who she is?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"No, didn't get a chance to," said Harry.  
  
Hermione and Harry walked into the Great Hall and went to their seats at Gryffindor table. Hermione searched the Slytherin table and realized that Draco wasn't there yet. "_Why is he_ _taking so long?"_ Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione then heard the Great Hall doors open and in walked Draco with all his glory. "He looks different," Hermione said out loud and Harry looked at her then at Draco.  
  
"You think?" Harry asked. "Looks the same to me."  
  
"Yeah I do. He looks darker, you know, powerful," Hermione said thoughtfully. Then came a big brown owl to their table. Hermione took the Daily Prophet from it and put a knut in its pouch. The owl then flew away and Hermione instantly opened the Prophet and gasped dropping the paper.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked looking at her reaction.  
  
"Look at this," she said quickly and pointed at the front cover. The cover showed in big bold letters...  
  
**'LUCIUS MALFOY AND DEATH EATERS ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN PRISION ONCE MORE'**  
  
_Bad news from Azkaban Prison. Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater of He-  
Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and other Death Eaters have escaped from  
Azkaban prison. Malfoy with many other DE's escaped last week without  
the Azkaban guards noticing. Many think the guards are on He-Who-Must-  
Not-Be-Named side and believe that's how Malfoy and co. have escaped.  
The Ministry of Magic is also under fire for letting such a thing  
happen...  
_  
Hermione stopped reading because of two things. All the main information she wanted to know was true and Dumbledore was about to say something.  
  
"Good Evening students. I hope all of you had a great Christmas vacation. But over the vacation a new student has arrived from Durmstrang. Her name is Alexa Ortiz," Dumbledore said and then Hermione saw the girl she saw earlier stand at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Alexa has been sorted into Slytherin. Let's welcome Alexa and hope's she enjoys her stay," Dumbledore nodded to her and she sat back down getting a few new greetings from her fellow Slytherins.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said extending his arms out. "Let's eat."  
  
Hermione continued to watch Alexa. She was sitting right next to Draco and they seemed to be in a deep conversation. Hermione felt jealousy watching the two talk. Maybe she had to meet this girl and see what she was all about.

* * *

**Draco's Pov:  
**  
Draco was exhausted as he arrived at Hogwarts again. So many things stayed in his mind. He also couldn't sleep due to the initiation. Every time he closed his eyes he saw and heard that innocent man pleading for his life. He still didn't know what to think. He hope he found out soon because it was eating his sanity up. Once Draco arrived he saw Hermione and a small smile came to his face. Maybe now his bad dreams would go away. Then he saw Potter walk to her and his smile faded. He felt the hate that he created on the day he became a Death Eater. His anger was so strong a picture frame shattered. Luckily no one was in it. As Draco walked towards the Great Hall a girl he's never seen before walked up to him. She was very pretty. She had the brown curly hair, big brown eyes, and nice body. She sort of reminded him of Hermione but was different, very different.   
  
"Hello," she said and her voice sounded oddly familiar.  
  
"Hi. Um, have we met?" Draco asked.  
  
She then smiled. "Yeah, you can say that."  
  
"Where? When?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Christmas vacation," she said.  
  
"Christmas vacation," Draco repeated and she nodded with a smirk. Then he remembered that night. He was introduced to a girl. What was her name again? He knew it began with an A but forgot.  
  
"I remember you," Draco nodded. "What was your name again?"  
  
"My name's Alexa Ortiz," she said extending her hand out.  
  
"Nice to meet you Alexa," Draco shook her hand. When he did this he felt a surge of energy go through him. "_What was that_," he thought.  
  
"Same here," said Alexa and they both walked in the Great Hall together.   
  
Draco felt holes being burned in the back of his head and he knew who was staring at him...Hermione.  
  
Once Alexa was introduced to the school Draco welcomed her into Slytherin. As they continued to talk he glanced towards Hermione and she looked as though she would attack him. It looks like they needed to have another talk.

* * *

When dinner finished and everyone was heading back Hermione felt it was time to show Harry her dormitory. As they walked towards the portrait Hermione spotted Alexa. Let's just say Hermione wanted to greet the new Slytherin. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they walked faster towards her.   
  
"Alexa! Hey Alexa! Wait up!" Hermione yelled at who Alexa stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hi and welcome to Hogwarts," Hermione said and extended her hand. Alexa however didn't go for it.   
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry-"  
  
"Potter," Alexa cutting Hermione off and her eyes darted towards his scar.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," said Harry politely.  
  
"So why did you switch schools?" Hermione asked. 

"I've got my reasons," Alexa said coolly.

"Oh, I understand," Hermione nodded but was getting angry by Alexa's attitude.

"So Potter, _that's_ your girlfriend," Alexa said nodding in Hermione's direction.  
  
"_That_?" Hermione asked and Alexa nodded.  
  
"You heard me," Alexa snapped. "I know _what_ you _are_ Granger."  
  
"Oh yeah," Hermione said with anger boiling in her blood. "What am I?"  
  
"A Mudb-" Alexa started.  
  
"Hermione, didn't we have to go somewhere?" Harry cut Alexa off knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact we do," Hermione scowled looking at Alexa.  
  
"Nice meeting you...Granger," Alexa said with venom.  
  
"Yeah, nice meeting you," Hermione snapped.  
  
Once Harry and Hermione reached the portrait and entered, it looked as though Draco were waiting for her. As soon as he saw Harry he reacted.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Draco snapped.  
  
"_Oh no_," Hermione thought.  
  
**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. As for why Draco became a DE, you'll find out in the next chapters which are already typed up. So that should be posted soon. Now on to my lovely reviewers...suy-taliban, to tell you the truth, I didn't want to make Draco a DE but a voice in the back of my head told me to so I did, you'll find out why I did this. spychick989, you can find my other story by looking in my profile, I believe it's there. orero69not96, it was wasn't it,lol. american-devil909, thanks. Herm-n-Draco, thanks. Kara Black, Draco is being stupid, I admit that, but eventually he'll come to his senses, he just dosen't know when. dramaqueen72, I'm glad you loved it, Draco has his reasons why he's a DE, you'll find out soon. Thank you again!! Love ya!!**


	13. Old and New Rivalry's Continue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 13. Enjoy! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 13: Old and New Rivalry's Continue**

Previously...

_Once Harry and Hermione reached the portrait and entered, it looked as though Draco were waiting for her. As soon as he saw Harry he reacted.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Oh no," Hermione thought.

* * *

_

"She brought me here," Harry snapped.  
  
"For what?" Draco asked looking at her.  
  
"To show him around. Its my dormitory too you know, I can invite whoever I want whenever I want," Hermione said with a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
"Okay," Draco said sharply. "I have a few people that I want to _show_ anyway."  
  
"Fine. Do just that," Hermione said feeling her anger rise. "Why do you always have to be so immature?"  
  
"Me immature? Please Hermione, look who's talking," Draco snapped.  
  
"You call her Hermione?" Harry asked sharply.  
  
"That is her name you know," Draco pointed out.  
  
"Would you two just stop it," Hermione growled but no one listened.  
  
"So Malfoy, what's this I hear about your father? Broke out again I see," Harry grunted.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about him," Draco warned.  
  
"Why not? Everywhere else his name and other countless Death Eater's are in the papers," Harry said now walking to the sofa and sitting in it. "You _had_ to have heard this already."  
  
"Potter, my father didn't do anything," Draco growled.  
  
"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy," Harry sighed. "I saw him. To be precise, I saw him with _you_. Not in the most pleasing place anyway."  
  
A glass vase in the common room shattered to pieces due to Draco's power.  
  
"_Reparo!"_ Hermione said mending the vase back into place. "Draco, I suggest either you go to your room or leave us alone."  
  
"No Granger," Draco snapped. "I will do as I please."  
  
"So will we," Harry retorted.  
  
"You know Potter, you never know when to stop," Draco growled.  
  
"Neither do you," said Harry.  
  
"You're going to have to kill me, Potter," Draco said walking up to Harry.  
  
"It would be a pleasure," Harry smirked.  
  
"Harry, Draco. Stop it right now," Hermione said walking between the two.  
  
"Move Granger," said Draco.  
  
"No," Hermione said defiantly. "Harry I'll show you around here another time, okay. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded still staring cold daggers at Draco.  
  
"I know what you've become Malfoy," Harry growled. "And if you try to hurt Hermione, I swear you will have Hell to pay."  
  
Draco smirked. "Like I would care."  
  
"Harry let's go," Hermione said grabbing his hand.  
  
"Remember what I told you," Harry muttered and walked out with Hermione.  
  
As Harry and Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower they didn't speak. They were both silent due to the fact of what happened and that Draco possibly could be a Death Eater. Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"I'll find out the truth," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"'Mione, I think we already found out," Harry said with a twitch of anger in his voice. "You saw how angry he got when I said those things."  
  
"Yeah I did," Hermione frowned.  
  
"'Mione, I don't trust him. I never did and I never will. How can you?" Harry asked looking at her.  
  
She stopped and walked to a wall and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Because Harry," Hermione started.  
  
"Because what?" Harry now asked looking into her brown eyes. She couldn't lie to him. She didn't want to.  
  
"I love him," Hermione whispered. Harry took her hand in his.  
  
"But he doesn't," Harry said softly.  
  
Hermione's eyes began to cloud with water. She looked up at Harry and he hugged her lovingly.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you," said Harry.  
  
"I know," Hermione said now looking at her feet.  
  
"Look at me," Harry said and she looked. She closed her eyes waiting...wanting to be kissed. Then she felt his lips on hers. This kiss wasn't like the petty ones they've shared before so she can make Draco jealous. But this was a gentle, caring, loving kiss. When they parted Hermione sighed. She liked Harry but she _loved_ Draco. Then it hit her. Did Harry love her? He was the closest thing she had so why not ask.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said slowly. "Do you love me?"  
  
"I always have," Harry replied with a small smile.  
  
"I love you too. It's just that," Hermione started.  
  
"You're in love with him," Harry finished her sentence off.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione.  
  
"Well," said Harry. "There's nothing I can do about that. In reality we'll just stay as friends. But is the game still on?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Ok," said Harry. "Just know that whenever you need me. I'm here, I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Thank you Harry," Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "I'm glad I know a person like you."  
  
"Same here," Harry grinned.  
  
"I should be heading back now," Hermione said getting up and Harry agreed. "Goodnight."  
  
"Be careful and goodnight," Harry said and continued to walk to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When Hermione arrived back to her dormitory she heard a female and a male voice inside.  
  
"_He brought Pansy?"_ Hermione thought and walked in quietly. She walked around and hid behind a curtain. Then she heard Draco's voice.  
  
"So how was it in Durmstrang?" Draco asked.  
  
"_Durmstrang?"_ Hermione thought. "_The only person from Durmstang is..."_  
  
"It was ok," said Alexa. "I like it here more though."  
  
"Do you?" said Draco.  
  
"Yeah," said Alexa. "No one was really friends there. I mean it was work, work, work. But here you can actually get some rest. And I've already made a new best friend."  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it," said Draco.  
  
"Draco," Alexa started. "Did you want to become a Death Eater?"  
  
Hermione gasped loudly. "_He is! Gods, this can't be happening!"_ she thought.  
  
"Did you hear something?" she heard Alexa ask.  
  
"No," Draco said bluntly but Hermione knew that tone of voice. He sounded a little worried. As though he were curious. "And to answer your question. Yes and no."  
  
"I can't just be yes and no Draco," said Alexa. "You have to pick one or the other."  
  
Then there was a long pause until Draco said "Yes."  
  
"Why?" Alexa asked.  
  
"Power," said Draco. "I want to be very powerful."  
  
"How powerful?" Alexa asked.  
  
"I want to be able to be more powerful than the Dark Lord himself," said Draco.  
  
Alexa sighed. "That would be interesting."  
  
"It most definitely would," Draco sighed. "Why did you want to do this?"  
  
"I cherish the Dark Lord," said Alexa. "To have such control over people I think is amazing. I also want to battle against Potter."  
  
"Don't we all," said Draco and Alexa chuckled.  
  
"What does Granger do?" Alexa asked and the room went silent again.  
  
"_Now she's talking about me. Why can't she just do it in my face,"_ Hermione thought angrily.  
  
"Granger," Draco started. "Granger is a meddlesome person. She can really get on someone's nerve at times."  
  
"You've got to know more than that," Alexa didn't sound pleased by his answer.  
  
"_That's it_," Hermione tought and moved from the curtain quietly. "_It's time to make my_ _appearance."_  
  
"Granger and I," Draco started to talk but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Oh so now you're talking about me," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Oh hi Alexa," Hermione said venomously. "Having a nice chat?"  
  
"Hello and in fact I was Granger," Alexa said with just as much fierceness in her voice.  
  
"Good, well it's kind of late. Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed just about now?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I feel just fine," Alexa said coolly.  
  
"I'm glad you do," Hermione growled. "But I must persist that you leave."  
  
"Granger," Draco said. "She is my guest and she can leave whenever she wants to."  
  
"No, it's ok Draco," Alexa said getting up. "If the Mudblood wants me out, I'll get out."  
  
"My name's Hermione," Hermione grunted.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Alexa said walking over to Draco. "Thanks for the good talk." Alexa said then kissed Draco on the lips. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Bye Draco," Alexa said sweetly. Alexa then walked by Hermione. "Muddy," Alexa spat out and walked out of the common room.  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Hermione said darkly.  
  
"You don't mind when I say it," Draco smirked.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Hermione snapped. "I heard everything."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Hermione, I was going to tell you."  
  
"Yeah, but Harry beat you with that information," Hermione growled. "He told me everything as soon as I came back. I didn't believe it. I didn't want to, but hearing come out from your own mouth disgusts me."  
  
"Did you hear when Alexa asked me if I wanted to be a Death Eater?" Draco said sitting down on the chair next to the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah? So?" said Hermione.  
  
"So the real answer is no," Draco said quietly. "I thought I wanted to be a Death Eater. There's your key word thought. I realized I don't want to be, but...I meant it about the power."  
  
"Draco how can I believe you? For all I know you could be lying to me right now," Hermione sighed deeply. "Let me see it."  
  
"Let you see what?" Draco asked.  
  
"The Dark Mark, I want to see it right here right now," Hermione commanded.  
  
Draco then raised the sleeve to his robe exposing the Mark. Hermione gasped and stared at his arm. She then reached out for it and touched it softly. Draco winced to the touch. "It still hurts."  
  
"I can't believe you. Why Draco? I have to think," Hermione said and pushed past him starting to walk to her room.  
  
"Hermione wait. Hermione," Draco called out to her but she still kept walking. Draco then reached up to her and kissed her. Hermione felt all her senses come back to life. She felt as though being resurrected. She felt new, oh so new. Then her mind came back into play. She pushed him off.  
  
"I told you I have to think," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Why Hermione? Oh I see now your acting like your usual 'golden' self. Well go back to your perfect Potter. Go ahead," Draco said angrily.  
  
Hermione then shook her head. "To think I fell in love with you. How the hell did that happen. Goodnight Draco," Hermione said walking into her room and slamming the door. Her heart stopped as she remembered what came out of her mouth. _"I told him. How could I?"_  
  
Draco stared at Hermione's door. "_Did she just tell me that she loved me? Maybe this 'game' isn't so bad after all."  
_  
**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it.** **To inform you this chapter was Hermione's PoV of why Draco became a DE. The next chapter is Draco's PoV. It should be posted up very soon.** **Now time to thank my wonderful reviewers...gryffindor at heart, thanks. spychick989, I'm glad you loved it, also to find your profile you go to settings, there you can edit it, to see it go to custom url and click then you should see it, to add something to your fave stories go to favorites,there you can edit your list, I hope I helped. Kara Black, lol, I'm happy you liked it. Laurda Felton, thanks, I hope you liked this chapter. prin69, lol, I would've smacked her too, glad you like it. Herm-n-Draco, thanks. oreo69not96, don't worry she'll disappear...I just don't know when. dramaqueen72, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again everyone!! Love ya!!**


	14. Crazy Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 14. This chapter is mainly like the previous one, just with Draco's PoV. Anyways, enjoy! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 14: Crazy Feelings**

****  
**Draco's PoV:**  
  
Draco waited patiently for Hermione could come through the portrait so he could tell her about what's he become. Then he heard the portrait move and his heartbeat rose rapidly. "_Don't be so_ _damn nervous_," he thought. Once he saw her, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. But she was with someone and he walked inside with her. "_Fucking hell. Why did she_ _bring Potter?"_ Draco thought furiously. While he was arguing with Potter, his anger intensified breaking the glass vase. He felt the darkness rising over him. But when Hermione left with Potter and he calmed down. He then thought about Potter's warning. 'I know what you've become, Malfoy.' Of course, how can he forget, this was Harry fucking Potter. He knew everything. He just hoped that Potter didn't tell anyone, especially Hermione. "_Who the hell am I kidding, he_ _told her. I know he did_," he thought feeling his blood boil.  
  
As Draco continued to contemplate, a soft knock was coming from the portrait.  
  
"_Who the heck is that?"_ Draco thought. "_Probably Weasley followed them here, stupid git."  
  
_The knock continued and Draco readied himself with his wand just incase. Once he opened he pointed his wand at the visitor.  
  
"So you're going to hex me huh?" Alexa said standing in the hall. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I didn't know it was you, sorry about that. And how did you know I was here?" Draco asked looking at Alexa.  
  
"I followed Potter and the Mudblood here," Alexa sighed. "So are you going to let me in or are you going to keep me out here?"  
  
"No, you can come in," Draco continued to look at her. "_Why was she following Hermione?"_ he thought.  
  
"You're sharing with the enemy," Alexa chuckled. "I have an idea for you. One day while she's sleeping just visit her and punish her for what she really is."  
  
Draco sat down and began to rub his temples. "I'll make sure to remember that."  
  
"Please do," Alexa said and then sat next to him.  
  
Draco was beginning to hate how Alexa treated Hermione so he decided to change the subject.  
  
"So how was it in Durmstrang?" Draco asked.  
  
"It was okay," said Alexa. "I like it here more though."  
  
"Do you?" said Draco asked now relieved not having to hear anymore about Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Alexa. "No one was really friends there. I mean it was work, work, work. But here you can actually get some rest. And I've already made a new best friend."  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it," said Draco. "_Looks like I'm that friend_," Draco thought glumly.  
  
"Draco," Alexa started. "Did you want to become a Death Eater?"  
  
Draco heard a gasp that sounded like it was around the curtain. His stomach sunk deeply. "_She's here_," he thought.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Alexa asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
"No," Draco said bluntly hoping he didn't sound worried due to the new hidden visitor. He watched Alexa continue to search the room. "_The question! Answer the question!_!" his mind screamed. "And to answer your question. Yes and no."  
  
"I can't just be yes and no Draco," said Alexa. "You have to pick one or the other."  
  
_"Why do you have to be so damn difficult_," Draco thought. His gut wanted him to say the truth, but he couldn't trust Alexa. He didn't want to. So he lied. "Yes."  
  
"Why?" Alexa asked.  
  
"Power," said Draco honestly. "I want to be very powerful."  
  
"How powerful?" Alexa asked.  
  
_"Do you want to know everything?"_ Draco thought angrily. "I want to be able to be more powerful that the Dark Lord himself," Draco said almost reveling the real reason why he wanted to be a Death Eater. "_I not only want to be more stronger. I want to kill him_," Draco thought.  
  
Alexa sighed. "That would be interesting."  
  
"It most definitely would," Draco sighed at the thought. "Why did you want to do this?"  
  
"I cherish the Dark Lord," said Alexa. "To have such control over people I think is amazing. I also want to battle against Potter."  
  
"_Now I really can't trust her_," he thought.  
  
"Don't we all," said Draco and Alexa chuckled.  
  
"What does Granger do?" Alexa asked and the room went silent again.  
  
"_Can't she talk about anything else? Why does it always come back to Hermione?"_ Draco thought.  
  
"Granger," Draco started. How was he going to finish this? He couldn't blow his cover his feelings. So he tried his best to lie. "Granger is a meddlesome person. She can really get on someone's nerve at times."  
  
"You've got to know more than that," Alexa didn't sound pleased by his answer.  
  
_"Gods, please help me,"_ Draco thought.  
  
"Granger and I," Draco started to talk but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Oh so now you're talking about me," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"_Thank goodness_," Draco sighed with relief. Hermione however, didn't sound happy at all.  
  
"Oh hi Alexa," Hermione said venomously. "Having a nice chat?"  
  
"Hello and in fact I was Granger," Alexa said with just as much fierceness in her voice.  
  
"Good, well it's kind of late. Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed just about now?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I feel just fine," Alexa said coolly.  
  
"I'm glad you do," Hermione growled. "But I must persist that you leave."  
  
Draco loved watching this catfight but he had to make a point. He didn't want to be suspicious so he reacted how Hermione earlier.  
  
"Granger," Draco said. "She is my guest and she can leave whenever she wants to."  
  
"No, it's ok Draco," Alexa said getting up. "If the Mudblood wants me out, I'll get out."  
  
"Okay, bye," Draco thought furiously. "_I and only I can call her that!"_  
  
"My name's Hermione," Hermione grunted.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Alexa said walking over to Draco.  
  
Draco watched as alexa walked over to him. "_What's she doing?"_ he thought.  
  
"Thanks for the good talk." Alexa said then kissed Draco on the lips.  
  
Draco was shocked at how Alexa kissed him in front of Hermione. He was also shocked at how the kiss felt so strong. He actually liked it. But then Hermione popped back into his mind. "_I'm_ _so fucked now_," Draco thought.  
  
"Bye Draco," Alexa said sweetly. Alexa then walked by Hermione. "Muddy," Alexa spat out and walked out of the common room.  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Hermione said darkly.  
  
"You don't mind when I say it," Draco smirked, feeling a little happy at how Hermione reacted towards Alexa for saying Mudblood.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Hermione snapped. "I heard everything."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "_She was there!_" Draco thought.  
  
"Hermione, I was going to tell you." He said honestly.  
  
"Yeah, but Harry beat you with that information," Hermione growled. "He told me everything as soon as I came back. I didn't believe it. I didn't want to, but hearing come out from your own mouth disgusts me."  
  
"_I knew it. Potter never keeps his mouth shut_." Draco thought angrily.  
  
"Did you hear when Alexa asked me if I wanted to be a Death Eater?" Draco said sitting down on the chair next to the fireplace hoping Hermione would listen to what he had to say.  
  
"Yeah? So?" said Hermione.  
  
"So the real answer is no," Draco said quietly letting the truth out. "I thought I wanted to be a Death Eater. There's your key word thought. I realized I don't want to be, but...I meant it about the power."  
  
"Draco how can I believe you? For all I know you could be lying to me right now," Hermione sighed deeply. "Let me see it."  
  
"Let you see what?" Draco asked disappointed that she didn't believe him.  
  
"The Dark Mark, I want to see it right here right now," Hermione commanded.  
  
"_If you say so_," Draco thought and raised the sleeve to his robe exposing the Mark. Hermione gasped and stared at his arm. She then reached out for it and touched it softly. Draco felt the heat rise in him when Hermione touched him. He wanted her so bad now. She then touched a sensitive spot on the Mark and Draco winced. "It still hurts."  
  
"I can't believe you. Why Draco? I have to go think," Hermione said and pushed past him starting to walk to her room.  
  
"Hermione wait! Hermione!" Draco pleaded but she still kept walking. "_Do it, you know you_ _want to_," His mind spoke to him. So he walked up to her and kissed her. Draco felt life come back into place. All the bad thoughts from the initiation left. He then realized it...he was in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
All his feelings rushed through him until Hermione pushed him off. "I told you I have to go think," she said and walked to her room. Draco felt hurt. He wanted her, couldn't she read the signs. His anger was back.  
  
"Why Hermione? Oh I see now your acting like your usual 'golden' self. Well go back to your perfect Potter. Go ahead," Draco said angrily.  
  
Hermione then shook her head. "To think I fell in love with you. How the hell did that happen? Goodnight Draco," Hermione said walking into her room and slamming the door.  
  
Draco stared at Hermione's door. "_Did she just tell me that she loved me? Maybe this 'game' isn't so bad after all_." Draco slowly walked into his room. He then lied down on his bed.  
  
Draco thought about how Hermione sounded when she said those words. She sounded hurt but had a feeling that she meant it. "_I can't believe that she loves me_," Draco thought to himself. Then a smile, a true smile came onto his features. He began to think about everything about Hermione. "I must be going crazy," he said to himself as he felt his growing arousal. "_Silencio_," Draco said and pointed to the door silencing himself while he took care of his 'problem.'

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed feeling miserable. Draco was a Death Eater. She heard and seen it with her own eyes. Apparently Alexa was a Death Eater also. Draco claimed he didn't really want to be a Death Eater. But could she believe him? She then thought of when Alexa kissed him. "That should've been me," Hermione whispered to herself. She then changed into her nightgown and lied down on her big soft bed. Her big brown eyes stared at the dark ceiling as though looking for answers. "Gods, I love him so much," she whispered feeling tears fall from her eyes. "I believe you Draco," she said softly as though he were right next to her. She felt her heart break once again. And this was for believing him. Did he love her? She didn't know. Was he telling the truth? She didn't know. She didn't know anything. She then made a mental note. "_The weekend_ _we should be free. I'll make sure to find out then_," she thought. She then wiped the tears from her eyes and closed them. Once closed everything came back into sight. Alexa, Draco, Draco's Mark, Harry, Dumbledore, Voldemort. Hermione then fell into an uneasy sleep dreaming about both, the good and the bad.  
  
**A/N: Ok that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it.** **I'm almost done with writing chapter 15. I have bad news...I will not update till Monday. It's that now I'm a little busy at the moment, please forgive me. I'll try to update sooner. Now time to thank my lovely reviewers...Lisa, thanks, I would've done that myself. Kara Black, lol, no it isn't, lol, I hope I answered your question. BlackEyedBella, thanks, I would've hexed her too. Herm-n-Draco, thanks. oreo69not96, lol, I like your ideas. dramaqueen72, unfortunately we can't, I hope you liked this chapter. nychick8990, hey, thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**


	15. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 15. Enjoy! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 15: Confessions**  
  
The last few days of the week past like if life was put on fast forward. Hermione was getting stressed out because in a few months she was going to be tested for her N.E.W.T.'s. So she decided to study now than later. She was peacefully sitting in the library sucking in all her notes till someone spoke behind her.  
  
"Well look what we have here," Alexa said coolly. "The silly little Mudblood."  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione growled keeping her eyes on her book.  
  
"You know what I want?" Alexa sat next to her. "For you to go bye-bye."  
  
"You have problems, you know that," Hermione said wanting to attack her.  
  
"Unfortunately, there's something else I want," Alexa said ignoring Hermione. "And that's Draco."  
  
When Alexa said this Hermione looked at her. Her heartbeat rose rapidly. "_Oh hell no_," Hermione thought now making her hands into fists.  
  
"I know how you feel about him," Alexa said with a smirk. "You can't hide it. Believe me when I say doing this could get you in a lot of trouble."  
  
"I don't need to hear this," Hermione said shutting her book and stood up.  
  
"Granger, I'm warning you. Stay away from him," Alexa growled.  
  
"And I'm warning you, stay the hell away from me or my friends," Hermione scowled.  
  
"Ah yes, I'd love to stay away from the oh-so-pathetic Potter," Alexa chuckled. "He isn't good for anything."  
  
Hermione turned to Alexa. "Listen, I've never had a grudge against you and now I have no choice. You leave Harry out of this, he didn't do anything to you. So I suggest you shut the hell up and mind your own business," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Oh the Mudblood's so brave. Somebody save me, I'm so scared," Alexa said sarcastically. "Granger, I'm just disgusted to even be next to a person like you. I know you know what I am and let me tell you this, I'm planning to get my job done. And that's to destroy you," Alexa snapped back.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Destroy this," Hermione said throwing a right hook. Alexa went down immediately. She sat on the floor and looked up at Hermione with such hate in her eyes.  
  
"How dare you touch me, ugh, I feel so dirty," Alexa rubbed the blood off of her busted lip.  
  
"Say anything else about me or anyone one else and I'll make sure I'll do much more than that," Hermione growled and walked away leaving the library furiously. As she continued to walk someone called out her name.

"Hello Hermione," Ron said with a small smile.

"Hi and what do you want?" Hermione said annoyed.

"Just to say hi and see your pretty face again," Ron said quietly. "It's a shame you like that stupid git."

"And it's a shame you're acting like one," Hermione snapped.

"You think so?" Ron asked.

"I know so," Hermione replied.

"If you say so," Ron said and began walking toward her.

"So if you like that git maybe you'll like me," Ron said getting even closer.

"Ron, I _did_ like you. You just ruined it for yourself," Hermione said walking backwards as he kept coming towards her.

"Did I? Well we'll have to see about that," Ron said now the closest he's been to her since she made Harry her boyfriend for her 'game'.

"No we won't and get away from me," Hermione growled.

"You let _him_ get this close to you," Ron said and was about to stroke her cheek but she smacked his hand away.

"Get a life. Move on already, go out with Lavender or Parvati," Hermione scoffed.

"I only want one person and that's you," Ron smirked.

"Well keep dreaming," Hermione said and pushed him so she could pass.

"Oh I will," Ron replied. "I'll get you one way or another."

"You do that," Hermione said and continued to walk.

Hermione began to look for Draco. She wanted to tell him about her encounterment with Alexa and Ron. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him. She wanted to confess everything. She began to get even more upset when she couldn't find him. She checked all the classrooms which were empty. She checked the Astronomy Tower. Empty. She checked their dormitory. Empty.

"_Where the hell are you Draco_," she thought to herself angrily.

"Hermione," someone whispered behind her. She turned to look to see who it was and Draco was waving to her. Still feeling angry she walked up to him.  
  
"What? Where were you? I looked all over," Hermione snapped.  
  
"And why are you so angry?" Draco asked looking at her then looked around the corridors which were empty. He then extended his hand out.

"Come with me," Draco said with a small smirk.

"It's a long story why I'm angry," Hermione said grabbing his hand. Her body woke up to his touch. She loved how her body reacted whenever he touched her. "And where will you be taking me?"

"You'll see," Draco replied.

Draco continued to pull her through corridors and the more they walked the more she loved the surprise he had for her. Then they were outside by the lake. It was the perfect spot. It had a beautiful view of the lake and was hidden behind bushes and trees. It was also another place no one would know about. Unless Harry had his map out.

"It's beautiful," Hermione sighed.

"This is where I come to think, or when I want to be alone," Draco said and sat on the grass. He then motioned for her to sit next to him which she did immediately.

"It is very relaxing here," Hermione said looking out at the water which moved gracefully with the small breeze in the air. She then thought about everything and frowned. "Draco?"

"Hmm," Draco said looking at the water.

"I want to talk to you," Hermione said now looking at her hands.

"Okay, shoot," said Draco.

"About what you are, you're not helping Voldemort are you?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"No, I told you the main reason why I'm a Death Eater, I only want power and to kill him myself," Draco said softly and looked at her.

"Draco, I trust you, but I don't trust your friend Alexa," Hermione said feeling the anger rise saying her name.  
  
"I don't really consider Alexa a friend. I know some things about her, yet I don't fully trust her," said Draco.

"I noticed," Hermione grunted. "We sort of had an altercation today."

"Did you? What happened? What did she say?" Draco asked now looking at her.

"Well, she threatened me, Harry, and I think Ron also," said Hermione. "Also she told me to stay away from you."

"Why's that?" Draco asked.

"Because she likes you and wants you all for herself," Hermione said venomously.

"Ah," Draco said bluntly.

"She also told me that since I knew what she was, she was going to do her 'job' and destroy me," Hermione said shaking her head. "So I punched her."

"You punched her?" Draco said with a small smile. "That must've been painful."

"Yeah, she even got a busted lip," Hermione said grinning.

"Ouch," Draco said and then chuckled. "I bet she wasn't happy about that. I'm still having nightmares of when you punched me."

Hermione laughed. "You deserved that. I'll do it again if I have to."

"That's all I need," Draco chuckled.

"I also saw Ron," Hermione blurted out.

"What did he do?" Draco said with a serious tone of voice.

"Talked the usual crap," Hermione replied. "Nothing else."

"Okay," Draco said and looked towards the lake again.

"Draco?" Hermione said and looked at him.

"Yeah," said Draco.

"Can I ask you something?" said Hermione.

"You just did," Draco smirked.

"Don't be smart with me," Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Don't even think you can punch me again," Draco said rubbing his arm. "But say what you wanted to say. I'm all ears."

"Do you like me?" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione I don't know. I mean I do but," Draco said slowly looking into her eyes.

"But what?" Hermione asked.

"It's that I don't know how to like anybody. I mean, I think I do," Draco said now playing with the soft green grass.

"Well Draco, I...I think I love you," Hermione said and Draco's eyes widened.

"Hermione, I think I lo-AAHH," Draco yelled holding his right forearm.

"Draco are you okay?" Hermione asked worridly.  
  
"Yeah, it's just the Mark burning," Draco winced.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Hermione said and they left from the lake. When they arrived at their dormitory Professor Snape was waiting for Draco.  
  
"Go get ready," he said sternly. He then turned to Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see this," he said seriously.  
  
"It's ok Professor," Hermione said walking up to her room. "Please be careful." Hermione said and closed the door. She then sat on her bed. She told him, she finally let it out. "_I hope he feels_ _the same. Gods let him be alright_." she thought.

Draco's PoV:

Draco was having the greatest day of his life. Showing Hermione his secret spot meant a lot to him. And the way she reacted made him feel happy. But then he felt both sides of him fighting. His caring side wanted to hold and kiss her. His cold hateful side wanted him to hate and dispise her. Then he heard her tell him that she loved him. His hearbeat rose a bit. He felt happy, he felt the same way about her. Then the cold hatred side trying to destroy what he wanted and how he felt.

He wanted to tell her...He was going to tell her but then he felt such a strong surge of power and pain go through him. It seemed that whenever he got hurt physicall or emotionally he would gain more power. This was definately something he had to look into.

But the fierce pain came from his right arm. It was the Dark Mark and it was burning like hell. Once he and Hermione arrived back in their dormitory Severus was waiting for him.

"Go get ready," Severus told Draco sternly. Draco changed into his black robes and grabbed his mask quickly. He and Severus then left and met up with Alexa.

"Ready?" Alexa asked looking at them.

Draco nodded and Severus took out their portkey, which was a shoe. They arrived once more at the Riddle Manor. Draco felt less nervous as he walked up to where Voldemort was. His power was getting stronger and the more stronger they got the less fear he had. Once they walked in Draco pulled his mask over his face and saw all the Death Eaters again. This time they were much more serious.  
  
"Welcome everyone," Voldemort's cold voice drawled. "We have the Dementor's on our side. This will give us an advantage against them," Voldemort told his followers. He then looked at Severus.

"Are they're any updates about Potter Severus?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"No, my Lord," Severus answered.  
  
"Very well. Then Draco and Alexa," Voldemort started and all eyes were on them. "I have a mission for you two. You must pay close attention to Potter and his friends. If anything looks unusal or looks like they're plotting an attack against us notify Severus. If you do not succeed, you both will be terribly punished."  
  
"We accept your mission my Lord," Alexa and Draco said in unison kneeling down to him.  
  
"Very well, you all may go now," Voldemort said coldly. Alexa looked at Draco and Severus then turned back to Voldemort. She walked up to him and began to talk to him in whispers.

After a few minutes Draco heard Alexa.

"Yes, my Lord," Alexa bowed.

"You may go now," said Voldemort.

Draco wondered what she talked to him about. When he looked at Voldemort he felt the darkness all around him. "I could destroy him," Draco thought. Alexa then brought Draco back down to earth.

"Let's go," she said and grabbed Draco's hand as they touched their portkey. Once back at Hogwarts Draco wondered about what happened earlier with Hermione. He wondered if she really loved him. He wondered if what he felt for her was love. He wondered a lot. Hopefully he would find out before it was too late.  
  
**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I'm still busy but I wanted to post this up. I don't want to keep everyone waiting. I'll try to update sooner. Now time to thank my reviewers...Desdemona183, thanks glad you liked it. oreo69not96, I'll make sure to remember that. spychick989, lol, your welcome. american-devil909, thanks, I hope I answered your question. Dani Maguire, thanks, I'm glad you loved it. Krystal, thanks, glad you like it. Sum1LikesUrStory, thanks. suy-taliban, it's ok and I'm glad you understand now. dracosbaby4evva, thanks for reviewing. dramaqueen72, hoped you liked the update. nychick8990, lol, glad you had a good time. lasurfergurl, thanks, I'm glad you like it. Herm-n-Draco, thanks. Thank You all!! Love ya!!**


	16. Betrayal and Duels

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 16. Enjoy! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 16: Betrayal and Duels**  
  
When Draco arrived back at the dormitory, Hermione was sitting on the sofa studying her notes. She then looked up and gave a small smile.  
  
"Hey, you look okay," Hermione sounded relieved. "What did he say?"  
  
Draco sighed and then sat next to her.  
  
"The dementor's are on the Dark Lord's side," Draco said looking at her.  
  
"That's going to be a problem" Hermione said shocked.  
  
"For you it is," Draco said quietly.  
  
"I have to tell Harry," Hermione said getting up.  
  
"Don't bother," Draco said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked looking at Draco as though he went crazy.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what it is, but I feel...no... I know that I'm getting stronger," Draco said looking at his Death Eater mask.  
  
"What do you mean you feel like you're getting stronger?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"I can't explain it. They just are," Draco said sternly.  
  
"But how does that power feel?" Hermione asked still looking at him.  
  
"It feels Dark," Draco said slowly. "Why does it matter how it feels?"  
  
"It means a lot Draco," Hermione said concerned.  
  
"Don't even dare start research on this," Draco said knowing what Hermione was going to do next.  
  
"I wasn't going to," Hermione said offended.  
  
"You and I both know that's what you were planning," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up," Hermione said annoyed. "I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Okay, G'Night," Draco said looking at her as she walked to her room.  
  
"'Night," she said and closed her room door.

* * *

As Draco and Hermione lounged in their common room the portrait made a knocking sound.  
  
"That might be Alexa," Draco said looking at the portrait and then went to his room.  
  
Hermione opened the portrait quickly.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry, was I interrupting something," Harry said slowly.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. Come in," Hermione said quickly. "I thought you were someone else."  
  
"I know who you're talking about too," said Harry. "Where's Malfoy?"  
  
"That's a good question, I'll go get him," Hermione said looking around for him.  
  
"Draco?" she said opening his door slowly.  
  
"Was that her?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, it's Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"That's not any better," Draco scoffed.  
  
"Oh cheer up. He wants to speak to you," she smirked looking at his reaction.  
  
"Me?" Draco asked looking dumbfounded. "Why me?"  
  
"He didn't tell me anything," Hermione shrugged. "But if he's asking for you I bet it's important."  
  
"Fine," Draco said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said coolly.  
  
"Potter," Draco snapped back.  
  
"I'm not here to fight," Harry said slowly. "I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah, well if you got something to say…say it," Draco said coolly.  
  
"I saw what happened yesterday," Harry said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"With Voldemort, I heard everything," Harry answered.  
  
"How?" Draco asked.  
  
"To put a long story short, I dream it," said Harry.  
  
"You dream it?" Draco said not believing a word.  
  
"He does Draco," Hermione said cutting in.  
  
"Fine, okay he does," Draco said still not believing it.  
  
Harry shook his head and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is very important," Harry said seriously. "It deals with the two of you."  
  
"What do you mean the two of us?" Draco growled.  
  
"Malfoy, they know," Harry said looking at him.  
  
"They know what?" Draco asked  
  
"About you and Hermione," Harry replied bluntly.  
  
"About me and Granger?" Draco repeated.  
  
"Just call her Hermione. You did the last time I came here," said Harry.  
  
"Okay," Draco said slowly. "What about me and Hermione?"  
  
"Well," Harry started and looked at both of them. "Alexa told Voldemort about Hermione having feelings for you."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Hermione yelled.  
  
Draco felt his head go blank. "Did Potter just say what I think I heard him say?"  
  
"Harry, you're sure that's what you saw or heard?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Positive," Harry said sternly.  
  
"What necessarily did she say?" Draco asked looking at him.  
  
"That Hermione's in love with you," said Harry.  
  
"And?" Draco asked hoping there was more.  
  
"And...Voldemort has her watching you two to the core," Harry finished. "So just watch your backs."  
  
"I always have," Draco snapped.  
  
"So have I," Harry retorted.  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione.  
  
"Hmm," Harry said looking around the common room.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you've heard?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I also heard that the dementor's are on Voldemorts side," said Harry.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Look," Harry said and stood up. "I don't trust this girl and obviously you shouldn't either. I mean Malfoy, you may be her friend-"  
  
"Which I'm not," Draco snapped.  
  
"Let me finish," Harry replied. "Malfoy, you may be a friend. I don't care if you are or not but, she just put your life in danger as well. From what it looked like she's very and I mean very loyal to Voldemort. If you get caught, she'll tell. She's not stupid."  
  
"Neither am I," Draco said feeling his anger rise.  
  
"I never said you were," Harry snapped. "Don't get mad at me. Be mad at her, she's the one who told him this."  
  
"Harry's right Draco," Hermione sighed. "She's going to be in the way till the end."  
  
"No she isn't," Draco said.  
  
"Yes she will," said Hermione. "Draco we only have three months of school left. She's going to be on our case the whole time."  
  
"Yeah, well we'll have to see about that," said Draco.  
  
"Thank you for warning us Harry," Hermione said hugging him.  
  
"Don't mention it," Harry said quietly. "I have to go see Dumbledore now."  
  
"What for?" Hermione asked and Draco looked at him.  
  
"I have to train for battle. It's not going to be easy fighting a hundred Dementor's," Harry answered.  
  
"Oh," Hermione frowned.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said looking at her.  
  
Draco stayed silent. So many things were going through his mind. Alexa was the main thing. Why did she do this? Why did she put his life in peril? Why was all he could think. It looked like he had to get as close to her as he can and find out.

* * *

Hermione and Draco got ready for classes in silence. Ever since Harry told them about what Alexa said they didn't speak to each other. They knew the consequences if they ever got together.

Hermione was dying inside. She wanted Draco so bad. She hoped he felt the same. Hoped he wanted her just as bad. She opened herself, she told him how she felt. But he never told her. He told her he liked her. But did he like her? Did he mean that? Hermione would fight the feeling of rejection immediately. She loved him and she was going to make sure he loved her back.  
  
"Hi," Hermione muttered walking by Draco.  
  
"Hey," Draco muttered back.  
  
They then both left the common room and walked towards the Great Hall. Hermione walked up to Harry…Draco walked with Alexa.  
  
"Hi and why do you so upset today?" Harry asked.  
  
"Her," Hermione said and nodded her head towards Draco's direction. "She's ruined everything. He dosen't even talk to me anymore."  
  
"Then talk to him," said Harry. "Make him listen to you."  
  
"How?" Hermione said now sitting down in her favorite seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started. "I can't answer that for you. Just be the way you are, don't hide nor wait. That's all I can really tell you."  
  
"Thanks Harry," Hermione said with a small smile. "Why are you helping me try to talk to Draco."  
  
"Because I don't want to see you so heartbroken. I'm helping you not Malfoy," Harry replied.  
  
"I need all the help I can get," Hermione said looking at Draco and Alexa.  
  
"What's the first class?" Harry asked.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione replied as they walked towards their first class.  
  
As they continued to walk many Slytherins followed.  
  
"The Slytherins are sharing the same class," said Harry.  
  
"This should be interesting," said Hermione. Then someone smacked into her shoulder with full force.  
  
"OW!" Hermione winced.  
  
"Watch where you're going, stupid Mudblood," Alexa spat out.  
  
"You were the one who bumped into me," Hermione yelled at her but she kept walking. She then saw Draco look at her and make an apologetic smile. She nodded at him and kept rubbing her shoulder. "She has such a bad attitude."  
  
"Hello Hermione," said Remus Lupin. He was made the DADA teacher again. Snape was furious with this. "Everything's okay?"  
  
"Hi, Professor Lupin," Hermione said still rubbing her shoulder. "Everything's just fine."  
  
"Okay," said Lupin. "Good Morning class."  
  
"Good Morning Professor," everyone said in unison.  
  
"Well today we will see how good your defense skills are," Lupin said and motion for the class to follow him.  
  
"I wonder what we're going to do."  
  
"Where is he taking us?"  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
Hermione heard her fellow students whisper as they followed their Professor. They continued to follow him and then they stopped outside in an empty field.  
  
"What are we doing?" Draco asked.  
  
"Something that I call a Wizard's Duel," Lupin replied.

All the students then had excitement in their voices. They couldn't wait to start. Everyone did well their duels. Draco was paired up with Harry. When the duel was over they had cuts and bruises. But Hermione's world stopped when she heard who she was paired with…Alexa.  
  
Hermione heard her blood pump in her ears. She could finally unleash the anger she had inside of her. As she and Alexa walked into their duel Alexa growled, "This will be over before you know it."  
  
"Dream on," Hermione snapped wanting to say a hex already.  
  
They both pointed their wands at each other. "On the count of three you will begin," Hermione heard Lupin say.  
  
"One," Hermione had her wand at the ready.

"Two," Hermione gripped her wand tighter.  
  
"Three!" Hermione hexed right away.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry I took so long to update. My computer has been giving me a whole lot of problems. Everytime I type and save something it tends to delete itself. I've already started typing the next chapter. Hopefully nothing will happen. Now to thank my reviewers...spychick989, your question will be answered in a later chapter, glad you liked it. nychick8990, lol, thanks. Herm-n-Draco, thanks. prin69, it's ok, I'm glad you loved them. oreo69not96, thanks. Kara Black, I'm the same way, lol. Thanks again everyone!!! Love ya!!!  
**


	17. The Battle Continues

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 17. Enjoy!! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 17: The Battle Continues  
  
**Previously...  
  
_They both pointed their wands at each other. "On the count of three you will begin," Hermione heard Lupin say.  
  
"One," Hermione gripped her wand tighter.  
  
"Two," Hermione shut the world off in her head.  
  
"Three!" Hermione hexed right away._

* * *

"_Expelliarmus_!"  
  
"_Protego_!" both Hermione and Alexa yelled. Alexa's charm blocked Hermione from disarming her.  
  
Hermione then used a blasting curse that sent Alexa back quite far. Hermione was delighted with this outcome but Alexa was up and about and Hermione prepared for more.  
  
"_Locomotor Mortis!"_ Alexa yelled and Hermione's legs locked together now making her unable to walk.  
  
"Now now," Lupin said loudly so both could hear. "I want this to be fair, no silly charms. Hermione, I'm sure you know how to take that spell off."  
  
"Sure do," Hermione said defiantly. "_Finite Incantatum_."  
  
"Remember," said Lupin. "I want a fair duel."  
  
Alexa and Hermione both nodded.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three," said Lupin. "One...two...three!"  
  
Alexa then used a curse that made Hermione feel as though a sledgehammer had collided with her head. The duel was even. Hermione would get Alexa with a strong curse and Alexa would do the same.  
  
Hermione checked to see Harry and Draco's reactions. They both didn't look happy about what they were watching. Hermione frowned at this then was hit with another strong curse.  
  
When Hermione got up she tasted blood. Her lip busted and her cheek had a fresh cut. The she looked up at Alexa and her eyes widened. There was a look in Alexa's eyes that looked frightening. She had the look of death written all over her.  
  
Hermione gained all her composure and was ready to say another charm. Then with the corner of her eye she saw Snape apper with a smirk. "_Great now he has to watch this_ _too_," she thought. All eyes were on and only on she and Alexa. She felt the tension rise in her. Her eyes locked with Alexa's.  
  
"_Stupe_-" Hermione began but felt her voice leave instanly. She then heard the students gasp. Alexa had used 'silencio' on her.  
  
"_Incarcerous_," Alexa yelled and Hermione saw ropes come out of Alexa's wand and wrap tightly around her. Her wand fell and she stood standing tied up and silenced looking at Alexa.  
  
"Okay," said Lupin. "That's enough." He was just about to say the countercurse when Alexa spoke.  
  
"_CRUCIO_!" Alexa shouted and a red jet of light came from her wand hitting Hermione driectly in the chest.  
  
Hermione screamed or tried to scream on pain. It was the worse thing she'd ever felt in her life. It felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing her all at once. Then she felt the intensity in the curse rise. If she wasn't silenced she probably could've been heard everywhere.  
  
Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell on the floor with a big thud landing head first. Pain caroused throughout her body. She heard the screams and yells from her fellow students. Then she heard Snape and Lupin.  
  
"_Finite Incantatum_," Snape said and Hermione felt the curse get pulled and the ropes disappear.  
  
"_Expelliarmus_," Lupin said and disarmed Alexa instantly.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!!" Harry said holding her in his arms.  
  
"How is she?" she heard a faintly familiar voice.  
  
"I don't Malfoy. What do you think?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Let's get her to the Hosptial Wing," Lupin said levitating her in an invisible stretcher.  
  
"You two," Hermione heard Snape say sternly. "Follow me."  
  
"B-b-but," she heard Draco stammer.  
  
"I don't care what you have to say Draco," Snape snapped.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said and grabbed her hand. "Everything's goint to be okay."  
  
Those were the last words Hermione heard...

* * *

**Draco's PoV:**  
  
Draco dreaded hearing those words come from Potter's mouth. He hated having to know that a fellow Death Eater know was secretly watching he and Hermione. Waiting for something to happen between them. His time was running out and it was running out fast.  
  
He wanted to talk, kiss, touch...love her. Draco wanted Hermione but he stopped himself from having her. Doing that would get her killed. And with that happening, he would die...inside.  
  
He heard her come out of her room and stomp down the stairs.  
  
"Hi," Hermione muttered walking by Draco.  
  
"Hey," Draco muttered back now feeling upset with himself. Why didn't he take her? Why didn't he make her his? Why was he punishing himself and possibly her too? He only thought of this when he walked in silence with Hermione towards the Great Hall.  
  
Then he spotted her. Alexa...the woman who possibly made his life a living hell. The person who makes his feeling for Hermione go downhill. His cold side then washed over him. Then he and Hermione separated. Her going to Potter. Him going to Alexa.  
  
"How can you stand to be next to that piece of trash?" Alexa spat.  
  
Draco just shrugged. He didn't want to get into this. He talked very little with Alexa but his periphial vision was focused on Hermione. She looked very upset and he didn't like that one bit. Then he saw her smile at Potter. This made his blood boil.  
  
Why couldn't he make her smile like that? He then saw her look over at him and he conversated with Alexa instantly. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He was avoiding her. A voice inside of him told him that had to change. Even if it was a matter between life and death.  
  
As he and Alexa walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts class he saw Alexa walk faster and ram into Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"OW!" Hermione winced.  
  
"Watch where you're going, stupid Mudblood," Alexa spat out. Draco then caught up with her. He then looked back at her and smiled apologetically. He didn't want that to happen. Unfortunately, it did. He felt his heart jump when Hermione nodded. At least she forgave him. "_Things definitely have to change_," he thought looking at Alexa who looked extemely pleased with herself.  
  
Then Professor Lupin was leading them outside. "_What the hell is this all about?_" he thought.  
  
"What are we doing?" Draco asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
"Something that I call a Wizard's Duel," Professor Lupin answered and Draco felt his insides both rise and drop. He thought for the worst.  
  
He was paired up with Potter. "_Some things never change_," he thought thinking about the previous Wizard's Duel in Hogwarts in which he went against Potter. He then thought about when Millicent had Hermione in a headlock during their duel. A small smile crept upon his face as he continued to think about that incident.  
  
Once their duel was over, Draco was surprised by Potter's powers.  
  
"Aren't so weak as I thought you were," Draco muttered.  
  
"Same here," Harry replied.  
  
"What do you trai-," Draco started but stopped as he heard what the next duel was going to be.  
  
He looked at Potter and Potter had a look on his face as if he knew what was going to happen. Draco now feared even more than he did before. He knew Alexa's and Hermione's strength. But these two have been at it since day one. Now that they're dueling each other, anything can happen.  
  
He watched them walk towards the empty grounds intently. Alexa muttered something to Hermione and she snapped back. "_This is going to be something_," Draco thought. Then he heard Professor Lupin.  
  
"On the count of three you will begin," said Professor Lupin.  
  
"One," Draco's eyes watched them.  
  
"Two," Draco felt Alexa's dark magic.  
  
"Three!" Draco panicked.  
  
"_Expelliarmus_!"  
  
"_Protego_!" Draco heard Alexa and Hermione yell at the same time. Alexa's charm worked faster and stronger than Hermione's.  
  
"She's fast," Potter said watching them with just as much intensity. Draco just nodded continuing to watch them. He felt a little happy when Hermione used the blasting charm but that didn't affect Alexa all that much. She just got right back up as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
"_Locomotor Mortis_!" Alexa yelled and he saw Hermione's legs lock together, making it difficult to stand or walk.  
  
"Now now," Lupin said loudly. "I want this to be fair, no silly charms. Hermione, I'm sure you know how to take that spell off."  
  
"Sure do," Hermione said defiantly. "_Finite Incantatum_."  
  
Draco almost smiled at this. "_Does she know every damn thing in the world_?" he thought.  
  
"Remember," said Lupin. "I want a fair duel."  
  
Alexa and Hermione both nodded.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three," said Lupin. "One...two...three!"  
  
Draco watched as they continued to hex each other. He saw Hermione look at him and Potter. He gave her a look that showed how he really felt at the moment. Angry. "_Why_ _did it have to be you two?_" he thought angrily.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Severus said now standing next to Draco with a smirk.  
  
"Wizard's Duel," Draco replied bluntly.  
  
"I noticed," Severus said watching Hermione and Alexa. His smirk faded right away.  
  
"_Stupe_-" Draco heard Hermione begin until he heard Alexa, "_Silencio_!" she said silencing Hermione immediately.  
  
"That's not fair," Potter growled loudly. "She can't do that."  
  
"_Incarcerous_," Draco heard Alexa and saw ropes wrap around Hermione tightly.  
  
"Stop this!" Potter said pointing at them. "Don't stand there...do something!"  
  
"Okay," Draco watched Professor Lupin start to walk towards them. "That's enough." He then heard him start to say the countercurse when Alexa spoke.  
  
"_CRUCIO_!" Alexa shouted and a red jet of light came from her wand hitting Hermione driectly in the chest. Draco almost hexed her that instant but he realized what he was about to do and stopped himself before blowing his cover.  
  
"Shit!" Potter exclaimed and went after them. The other students panicked watching as Hermione grimaced in pain. Draco felt the powerful surge of hate go through him. His power upgraded another level. His heart broke as he watched her. She looked so helpless. So hurt. She then fell on the floor head first.  
  
"Damn it," Draco snapped now walking towards the horrifying scene. He saw her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Shaking violently with her mouth opening widely letting out her silent screams.  
  
"_Finite Incantatum_," Severus said and the curses were pulled immediately.  
  
"_Expelliarmus_," Lupin said and disarmed Alexa instantly.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!!" Potter yelled grabbing her into his arms.  
  
"How is she?" Draco asked wanting to kill Potter and Alexa.  
  
"I don't Malfoy. What do you think?" Harry snapped.  
  
Draco was about to retort but then Professor Lupin spoke.  
  
"Let's get her to the Hosptial Wing," Lupin said levitating her in an invisible stretcher.  
  
"You two," Severus said sternly pointing at he and Alexa. "Follow me."  
  
"B-b-but," Draco stammered not understanding why Severus wanted him. He after all had no part in this.  
  
"I don't care what you have to say Draco," Snape snapped.  
  
Draco stayed quiet. Severus wasn't happy. That tone of voice said it all. As he followed Severus towards the Headmaster's office Alexa spoke.  
  
"That was incredible wasn't it," Alexa said with a small cut on her face.  
  
"Sure was," Draco mumbled. He seriously didn't want to talk, hear nor see her after what happened.  
  
"Fizzing Whizzbe," Severus said and the statue opened. Once they walked in Professor Dumbledore conjured seats for them.  
  
"Lemon drop?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks," Alexa said grabbing one.  
  
"No thank you Professor," Draco said politely.  
  
"Enjoy," Dumbledore said to Alexa. "Now I hear something went seriously wrong in your Wizard's Duel Alexa. What happened?"  
  
"No," said Alexa. "It went just fine."  
  
"Okay," Dumbledore sighed. "Draco, may you say your side of the story."  
  
Draco felt his heartbeat rise again. "Uh...it."  
  
"Go on," said Dumbledore.  
  
"The Duel went fine, but at the end Alexa used the Crutacious curse on Granger," Draco said quietly. Alexa looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"Oh I see," Dumbledore nodded. "Alexa you do know that that curse is illegal, am I right?"  
  
"Nope," Alexa said shaking her head.  
  
"Well it is," Dumbledore said briskfully. "This is my warning. Since you are new I'll let you stay. But if you use that curse again I'm afraid you will be expelled."  
  
"Okay Professor," Alexa nodded.  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said. "You may go now."  
  
As Draco walked back to his dormitory he couldn't believe what happened. How so much could happen in one day. And that Alexa was still in Hogwarts. For Draco life wasn't getting any better. It just got worse as time went.

* * *

Hermione awoke instantly. The only person with her was Harry.  
  
"Hey," Harry said softly. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said that you could go back to your dormitory," Harry said helping her sit. "All you had to do was drink this potion before you went to sleep."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said with her voice scratchy due to her straining it. She and Harry didn't talk much as they walked towards her portrait. Once inside Draco helped Harry sit her down.  
  
"Make sure she drinks this before she falls asleep," Harry said giving Draco a potion.  
  
Draco nodded as he continued to look at her.  
  
"Well I have to go," Harry said and gave Hermione a kiss on the head. "Feel better."  
  
"Thank's Harry," Hermione said grinning.  
  
"Take care of her," Harry told Draco and left leaving her alone with Draco.  
  
"You must feel like shit," Draco said looking at her.  
  
"You got that right," Hermione chuckled.  
  
"I have bad news," Draco said quietly.  
  
"What kind of bad news?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Alexa's still here," Draco mumbled.  
  
"What?" said Hermione.  
  
"Alexa's still here," Draco said louder.  
  
"Why?" Hermione growled. "She used illegal spells, she should be out of here."  
  
"She claimed she didn't know," Draco said slowly. "So Dumbledore gave her a second chance."  
  
"And you let him?!?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hermione, there was nothing I could do," Draco said angrily.  
  
"You could've helped me on my half," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Yeah, so I could get us both killed," Draco snapped back.  
  
"Why should it matter?" Hermione bellowed. "I can't have you anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's you who's always preventing us from happening," Hermione yelled pointing at him.  
  
"I have my reason's," Draco said offended.  
  
"And I have mine, but you don't see me dwelling on them," Hermione growled. "Do you like her?"  
  
"What? Who? Alexa?" Draco asked now getting confused.  
  
"Yes Alexa," she scoffed.  
  
"No," said Draco. "I only like you."  
  
"So why don't you show it?" Hermione asked. "I can't keep trying to love a man who doesn't show me how he likes me. I can't keep playing this game. It's backfiring on me. Ron goes mad. Harry falls in love with me...but you...you just keep hiding. And I'm the one who's fucking suffering not you damnit." She then got up and walked toward her room.  
  
"Hermione," Draco followed. "I'm not hiding."  
  
"Oh yes you are," she said now at her door.  
  
"Hide this," Draco said and grabbed then kissed her.  
  
Draco grunted and pulled her closer to him. Draco and Hermione's anger faded as their passion for each other took over. Draco licked Hermione's bottom lip begging for entrance. Hermione gladly accepted. Their tongues danced together as they touched.  
  
They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The sensation they both felt when they touched was like no other. It felt like ectasy. Draco and Hermione continued to kiss as they walked more towards her bed. Draco then felt his legs buckle beneth the bed and he toppled onto it with Hermione still in his arms. He didn't want to let her go.  
  
Hermione parted her lips from his gasping for air. She then ripped off Draco's robes and began to give soft kisses on his face. Draco then took over as he turned her over and was now on top. He pulled off her shirt caressing her body as he kissed along her collarbone.  
  
The moonlight glare from her window made Draco look angelic. It made him look perfect. Draco then raked back her soft brown wavy hair and genly held her head. He kissed her softly and she sighed under him. He he then felt very hard.  
  
As Draco began to pull her pants off Hermione felt numb. She was so in love with him. Now she was losing her virginity to him. This was the thing Hermione always wanted ever since she began to dream about him. 

Draco then began placing soft teasing kisses along her legs. She moaned and quivered with delight. As he continued to kiss up her body, he slipped his hand into her underwear feeling her. Hermione's back arched to the touch.  
  
As Draco continued to touch her, she took off his shirt revealing his muscular torso. Hermione was on top again and she explored his body by placing kisses on him. She then reached the waistline of his trousers and pulled them down. As she explored his body Draco moaned. He felt as though he was in a fantasy world. She slowly kissed her way back up and then they engaged in a deep kiss. Hermione then lied back as Draco was over her, caressing her. She loved his touch, his touch was loving not forced. As Draco positioned himself over her, her eyes widened.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Take me already, make me yours," Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
"Look at me, I want to see your beautiful eyes," Draco said and Hermione felt her heart melt.  
  
Draco then entered Hermione. Hermione pulled Draco closer to her and gave him a quick kiss. Their bodies rose and fell, rose and fell, under the moonlight in her room. They were now completely lost in each other. Oblivious to the world outside their dorm, but in their own world with just and only them.  
  
After a quite long time, they finally broke apart with sweat shining on their bodies. Hermione felt the world change. She felt as though there was no evil in the world. No Death Eaters, no Voldemort. Just peace with the world, and with Draco. She then thought about when was the next time they could do this. She didn't feel guilty about being with Draco. She was so in love, guilt didn't matter to her.  
  
Hermione and Draco lied together quietly for a few minutes gathering their strength. Draco then felt Hermione's fingers stroke his belly softly. Draco then wrapped his arms around her. Protecting her from what was to come.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said softly.  
  
Hermione didn't answer she was peacefully sleeping in his arms. She looked so beautiful in his eyes.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger," Draco whispered as low as he can hoping that she both heard or didn't hear. He then saw a shadow of a bird in the moonlight. He looked at the window but nothing was there. "_That's odd_," Draco thought to himself before falling alseep.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I really hope you all liked this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it,lol. I've started writing the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be up soon. Now to thank my reviewers...dramaqueen72, I'm sorry, but I hope you liked this chapter. nychick8990, lol, thanks. spychick989, lol, that was my favorite scene too. Kara Black, lol, thanks. Sarah, thanks for reading and I'm glad you love it. prin69, I'm glad you liked it. oreo69not96, lol, I hope I updated fast enough. Herm-n-Draco, hope you like this chapter. PinkLoLLyPoP 5 7, thanks. Thank you all!! Love ya!!**


	18. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 18. Enjoy!! And remember to review. I love to hear your opnions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 18: The Aftermath  
  
**Hermione smelled the sweet scent of vanilla around her. She then felt the soft skin next to her. She smiled with her eyes closed imagining the person next to her. She slowly opened her eyes. There he was Draco Malfoy. The man of her dreams, was lying next to her.  
  
"Morning," Draco said huskily.  
  
"Good Morning," Hermione grinned.  
  
"Have a good night?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
"Better than ever," Hermione replied.  
  
Draco and Hermione then went to take a shower. Once they were finished and fully dressed again, they got ready for classes.  
  
"So, uh Draco," Hermione started. "What are we goning to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"About us," Hermione answered.  
  
"I don't know Hermione," said Draco.  
  
"But don't you love me?" Hermione walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah but," Draco said getting cut off.  
  
"But what?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Look, I don't want to get into this. We'll just see what happens as time goes. Classes start soon," Draco said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said angrily and left the common room with out him.  
  
"Hello Granger," said a female's voice.  
  
"What do you want Alexa? You shouldn't even be here. By saying that curse you should've been-"  
  
"Oh shut up," Alexa snapped. "Blah blah fucking blah. I wanted to ask you something?"  
  
"What?" Hermione growled.  
  
"Have fun last night?" Alexa scowled. "You know, don't even answer that. I'll just ask _him_," she said walking away.  
  
Hermione's mind went to work. "_What did she mean by that? Ask him?_" she thought. Then the memory of she and Draco last night popped into her head. "_She couldn't know._ _Gods, what am I going to do?_"  
  
She then spotted Harry. "Harry!! Harry I need to ask you something!!"  
  
"Sure," Harry said when she caught up with him.  
  
"Did you have any dreams about Alexa talking to Voldemort last night?" she asked feeling her heartbeat madly inside her chest.  
  
"No," Harry answered. "Why you ask?"  
  
"Because..." Hermione paused.  
  
"Because what?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Because I made out with Draco last night."  
  
Harry backed up and looked at her. "You didn't."  
  
"I did," Hermione said looking up at his emerald eyes. "I think she saw."  
  
"Alexa?" said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"How? You _were _in your dormitory when you," Harry stopped and sounded annoyed.  
  
"Yeah we were," Hermione replied and changed the subject. "Look I'll just ask Draco if he saw anything unusual."  
  
"You sure," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione sighed.  
  
Then the doors to the Great Hall opened and in came both Draco and Alexa who both looked pissed.  
  
Hermione saw Alexa look at her then at Draco. Alexa then shook her head and smirked.  
  
"She's planning something," Hermione said watching them.  
  
"Yeah, and that plan is telling Voldemort," said Harry.  
  
When all her classes finished she was exhausted. She finished all her homework and started studying until Draco came.  
  
"Draco," Hermione started. "I think Alexa knows."  
  
"You think," Draco muttered. "She fucking told me."  
  
"No," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes," Draco replied. "Last night I saw something at the window. It looked like a bird. Well, that bird was her."  
  
"She's an animagus," Hermione said shocked.  
  
"Yeah she is, illegal at that," Draco grunted.  
  
"You think she'll tell?" Hermione asked looking into his gray stormy eyes.  
  
"I hope not," Draco snapped. "I'm going to bed. Fuck my homework, I can't think anyway."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said quietly. "Goodnight."  
  
"'Night," Draco said and slammed his door.

* * *

**Draco's PoV:  
  
**Draco woke up feeling both happy and mad. The sides were fighting again. The caring side wanted to hold, kiss and make love to her all over. The cold side just wanted him to hate, despise, and even kill her. He then saw her awaken with a smile on her face.  
  
"Morning," he said huskily.  
  
"Good Morning," Hermione grinned.  
  
"Have a good night?" Draco asked with a smirk. "_I hope you did_." he thought.  
  
"Better than ever," Hermione replied.  
  
"_Good, I did too_," he thought.  
  
Once he was dressed and ready to go to classes Hermione spoke.  
  
"So, uh Draco," Hermione started. "What are we goning to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
"About us," Hermione answered.  
  
"I don't know Hermione," Draco said honestly.  
  
"But don't you love me?" Hermione walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah but," Draco said getting cut off.  
  
"But what?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Look, I don't want to get into this. We'll just see what happens as time goes. Classes start soon," Draco said not wanting to talk about _them. _  
  
"Fine," Hermione said angrily and left.  
  
"_Great, smart-arse, you got her mad_," he thought angrily.  
  
Truth was he wanted to be with her, but once again he was holding back. As he walked out Alexa met up with him.  
  
"Good Morning," Alexa said with an attitude.  
  
"Morning," Draco replied glumly.  
  
"So you love her don't you?" Alexa asked now looking at him. "You love the pathetic Mudblood."  
  
"Don't start this again," Draco said not wanting to talk about Hermione.  
  
"Why? You're the one who fucked her yesterday," Alexa snapped.  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks. "You were...you saw...how?" Draco stammered then remembered seeing a bird right before falling asleep. "That bird. Was that bird-"  
  
"Me? Damn right it was," Alexa answered. "I saw everything Draco. I'm not afraid of telling anyone. This whole school will know it before you can say _her_ name."  
  
Draco grabbed her arm. "You're not saying anything. You got that?"  
  
"Heh," Alexa scoffed. "A little threat won't stop me Dray. I can do anything I wan't and get away with it."  
  
"Not with this," Draco growled. "If you tell Him or anyone else, I swear I'll kill you in a heartbeat. I don't care what you have to say."  
  
"Ooh, I like this dark side of you," Alexa said and kissed him.  
  
"Get off me!" Draco grunted pushing her off.  
  
"You're mine Dray. She means nothing to you," Alexa growled.  
  
"Stop calling me Dray," Draco growled.  
  
"As you wish, Draco. Let's go have some breakfast shall we," Alexa said and pulled Draco towards the Great Hall. Draco was pissed off at Alexa. She caught them together. He saw Hermione watch he and Alexa as they walked in. She looked just as mad.  
  
When Draco was done with all his classes he walked to the dormitory angrily. Everything that happened kept replaying in his head. The more he thought the angrier he got. He walked inside and the first thing he saw was Hermione. He felt a little better but the anger was still beckoning.  
  
Once he told Hermione that Alexa knew, he really wanted to be alone now. So he walked into his room and slammed the door shut. He dropped his books untidly on the floor and he lied down on his bed. As he was just about to fall asleep his right forearm began to burn. The Dark Mark was burning.  
  
"Great, just great," Draco mumbled.  
  
As he put on his black robes he heard Severus.  
  
"Draco, let's go," Severus's mumbled voice came from the other side of the door. When he came out he saw Hermione standing at the top of the staircase. She nodded at him then turned to her room.  
  
He and Severus then met up with Alexa. She looked both excited and worried at the same time. "_Please don't say anything_," Draco thought.  
  
As they arrived at the Riddle Manor, Draco felt the power rise once again. When they walked in all the Death Eaters were quiet.  
  
"Ah, Draco and Alexa," Voldemort said and all attention were on them. "Do you have any updates about Potter?"  
  
"Yes my Lord," Draco and Alexa said together.  
  
"Let's hear it," said Voldemort.  
  
"Potter has been training with Dumbledore," Alexa said quickly and Draco nodded.  
  
"And," Alexa started and looked quickly at Draco. "We've been trying to find out more."  
  
"Very well," Voldemort said nodding. "The war will begin sooner than you all think. Be prepared for anything. That's all with you two, you may leave."  
  
"Yes Master," Draco and Alexa said and walked out of the room waiting for Severus.  
  
"Thank you," Draco whispered to her.  
  
"You owe me," she replied.  
  
Draco nodded. He didn't feel right though. Something wasn't right. After a while later, Severus then came out. 

"Ready?" Severus asked and they both nodded.

But Draco kept feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. He didn't know what it was and hopefully it didn't have anything to do with Hermione.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I've been busy but I'm writing the next chapter now so hopefully it should be up soon. Now time to thank my reviewers...spychick989, hopefully she will. oreo69not96, I know but I had to do that. Aiime Fay, thanks, also I knew about that too but once again I had to do that. Anne-Evans89, you got it,lol. alyssa-farrell, thanks, I'm glad you love it. Thank you everyone!! Love ya!!**


	19. The Sorrowful Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 19. Enjoy!! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!**

**The Bitter End**

**Chapter 19: The Sorrowful Dream**

Hermione was gracefully walking toward Draco in a park. He looked older to her so obviously a few years passed by. He was still as handsome as ever. She smiled as she continued to walk towards him. Her heart beating madly in her chest. When they finally met up with each other he kneeled on his right knee. He then took out a blue box.

"Hermione," Draco's voice sounded a little deeper. "I've been thinking about this for years. I can't stop thinking about you. So I have to ask...Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes widened and he opened the blue box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Hermione was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to think. But she knew she loved him dearly. And there was only one answer she wanted to reply.

"Yes, Draco, yes," she said and Draco put the ring on her finger. They then engaged in a deep loving kiss. Hermione felt his soft lips leave from hers.

Hermione felt the happiness turn to something else. It turned dark, very dark. She slowly opened her eyes revealing the new sight before her. Draco was gone. The sun was gone. Her beautiful life was gone. It felt so dark, dreadful and evil where she was. Where was she, she didn't know.

Then she heard footsteps approach. She didn't see who walked in but that persons voice made her freeze right where she stood. This person definately wasn't Draco. She tensed up immediately, all her happiest thoughts going straight through the gutter.

"Welcome to my world," a cold voice said making Hermione shiver.

"V-V-Voldemort," Hermione stuttered in a low whisper.

"Lord Voldemort I prefer," Voldemort corrected her with a sneer.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" Hermione asked slowly.

"You'll see why you are here, and to answer your second question I want nothing from you," Voldemort snapped.

Hermione then saw him walk up to her and she gasped at the sight. He looked so pale and weak. His face made her shiver, everything about him made her feel uncomfortable.

"Ah the fellow Mudblood is here," Hermione heard then saw Alexa walk out wearing her Death Eater apparel.

"Oh, do we have something to show you," Alexa said with excitement in her voice and Voldemort gave a cold chuckle.

Then the next thing Hermione saw both made her angry and broke her heart. She saw Draco. He didn't look good at all. He didn't even look like himself anymore. He was beaten, bruised and battered. His lips were busted, his eyes were black, his face was cut up, and he looked like he was now going on his final breath.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed and was going to run to him but her body stood rooted to the spot. She was being held back by a spell Alexa or Voldemort put on her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?"

"We," Alexa started. "Gave him what he deserved. He betrayed us by falling in love with you."

"Draco," Hermione sobbed looking at his frail body. She then looked at Alexa. "You can't do this."

"Sorry Mudblood, we already have," Alexa said and Voldemort nodded.

Hermione tried her best to break loose from the invisible grip holding her. Tears falling from her eyes, her heart breaking looking at her lovers broken body. Hermione continued to try to come out but then she felt blood running down her hand. The invisible rope was cutting her, the harder she tried to break loose the harder the cut would be.

"Leave him alone," Hermione cried. "Please."

"Oh we've only just begun," said Voldemort.

They then threw Draco towards the center of the room. He stayed laying down on the floor grimacing too weak for anymore damage.

"You did this to yourself," Alexa said then kicked him hard in the ribs.

"Fuck you," Draco whispered as he winced with pain.

"No you," Alexa growled and took out her wand.

"Stop. Leave him," Hermione said quietly. "If anything I should be blamed. I'm the one who started this."

"Hermione," Draco winced. "Don't bother."

"Oooh," said Alexa. "The more to punish, the merrier."

Hermione was then pulled towards the center of the room and was now standing right next to Draco. Alexa walked up to her and smacked her hard in the face. Hermione fell on the stone floor with hard contact. Draco tried to move to help her but he couldn't.

"You wanted this," Voldemort sneered. "Believe me, you'll get it."

"Oh, you won't feel a thing," Alexa smirked. "I promise I'll be soft."

Hermione watched Alexa walk around them and she saw Voldemort pull out his wand.

"_Crucio_," Alexa said and Hermione screamed in pain. Draco tried to make effort trying to help her again but failed once more.

"St-," Draco started but was silenced by Voldemort.

Hermione felt the pain rush through her. Then she heard Voldemort.

"_Crucio_," he smirked.

Hermione felt like she was going to explode. Not only was Alexa cursing her but now Voldemort was too. The power was so strong, so fierce, possibly even Dumbledore would have problems facing them. Hermione began to shake violently. Her muscles spasming to the torture.

Then the curse was pulled. The shaking stopped but her mind was spinning in circles.

"_Diffindo_," Alexa said and Hermione closed her eyes. She knew this spell. It breaks whatever it's casted on. Hermione then felt her skin ripping on some parts of her body. Tears continued to fall...she was now dying, dying to survive.

The curse was pulled. Hermione just lied there on the center of the floor in the room. Draco lying right next to her. Blood dripping from her wounds. She felt so helpless, so weak. She wanted this to stop. To stop the hate, the pain. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

She and Draco continued to be tortured. Then Alexa and Voldemort picked up she and Draco and left them standing.

"Aww, don't they make a cute couple?" Alexa mimicked a baby tone of voice then chuckled.

"Well," Voldemort started. "They'll look better once they're dead."

"Okay, then may death come their way," Alexa replied.

Alexa then walked up to Draco.

"I really really liked you Dray," said Alexa. "But you had to like the piece of trash next to you. I'm so sorry about this. But just to let you know...I love you."

Alexa then kissed Draco's busted lips and pointed her wand directly into his chest.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Alexa said and Draco collasped now limp.

"Draco," Hermione sobbed watching him.

"Oh would you please shut up," Alexa snapped.

Voldemort walked up to her. "I never liked _your_ types. I never will, so I'll see in another world where you will still be the dirty person you are."

Hermione felt his wand be pointed directly in her chest. She closed her eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Voldemort said and those were the final words she heard.

Hermione woke up with a start. Cold sweat on her body. Tears falling from her eyes. She was alive. She wasn't hurt. It was a dream...a nightmare.

"Why did it feel so real?" Hermione said quietly to herself wiping the tears from her eyes. Then she thought of him. "Draco!"

She jumped off of her bed and ran down to his room. His door was closed and she rammed herself inside. Then she saw him sleeping peacefully in his bed. She sighed with a breath of relief seeing that he too was safe and well.

She didn't feel safe to be alone in her room. So she climbed onto his bed and lied down next to him and he instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you no matter what," she whispered quietly and his grip on her got tighter.

She then closed her eyes once again seeing the vivid nightmare. She couldn't fall back asleep, but being in Draco's arms comforted her. She then looked at the clock next to Draco's bed. She saw its bold bright neon colors show 3:10. She sighed deeply and couldn't fall back asleep. Hermione just continued to think about the dream and what the dream meant. Did it mean she had to end what they had? Did it mean that they were going to die together? Did it mean that no matter what they were going to be separated? Or was it the complete opposite? Her thoughts and questions continued to ponder in her mind. She then looked and watched the dark ceiling awaiting for the next day to come.

**A/N:** **There's the end of this chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Sorry for the wait. Time to thank my lovely reviewers...oreo69not96, lol, we'll just have to wait and see. Laurda Felton, thanks. fuk-safety, thanks, and to answer your question he'll be back. dracosbaby4evva, maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. Krazy Monkey, thanks, glad you like it. Herm-n-Draco, thanks. Krystal, thanks, hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again everyone!! Love ya!! **


	20. Party Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 20. Enjoy!! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 20: Party Time  
  
**Hermione woke up finding herself alone in Draco's bed. She looked for him and saw that he was in the bathroom. She began to roam around his room while he was in the bathroom. She looked at various items of Draco's. A small smile came to Hermione's features as she looked in his closet, seeing expensive clothes and was as tidy as can be. The closet had Draco written all over it.  
  
Hermione then saw a black cloak that looked vaguely familiar. It was Draco's Death Eater cloak along with a mask. She felt a twitch of anger spark in her when she saw this. Then she thought of the dream. That horrible dream. Standing in Draco's closet she began not feeling well again. She then closed the closet door and walked back towards his soft bed. As soon as she climbed back into his bed, he came out with his blond hair wet and damp and only wearing a towel.  
  
She loved seeing him look so vulnerable. Draco then walked into is closet picking an outfit to wear. She smiled to herself as he continued to looked. Hermione then rolled her eyes and said loudly, "We're going to classes not a damn prom." She then saw Draco appear with clothes in his hands.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too," he said putting on clothes. "I thought you were still sleeping."  
  
"Yeah something like that," she sighed. She was thinking whether she should tell him about the dream or not.  
  
"Did you have a good night rest?" Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Almost," she said and looked at him. "_Not necessarily_," she thought.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said now walking up to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"_Here goes nothing_," she thought.  
  
"I had a dream," Hermione said quietly. She then looked down at her hands as though searching for help.  
  
"A dream? What kind of dream?" Draco frowned.  
  
"A nightmare..." she then paused.  
  
"A nightmare about what?" Draco asked looking at her.  
  
"About you," she said and then looked into his eyes. Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. She didn't want to, so she told him everything about the dream.  
  
Draco didn't look too happy about this dream and neither was she happy describing it all over. When she was done there was definitely tension in the air.  
  
"That's why you came into my room?" Draco said breaking the cold silence.  
  
"I felt safer being with you than being by myself," Hermione said honestly nodding.  
  
"Remember I'm not going to let anything between us. Everything will be just fine." Draco said pulling her into his arms. She wished she could believe this...believe him. But she could sense the doubt in his voice. He didn't sound so sure about them being safe. And truth be told, neither did she.  
  
Hermione then got dressed then she and Draco walked towards the Great Hall where they split up. As Hermione walked towards Harry she began to hear Alexa and Draco argue. She wanted to be nosy and find out why but she told herself not to. While she ate breakfast she told Harry all about her dream.  
  
"I felt like I was there Harry," Hermione whispered. "That was the worst and I mean worst dream I've ever had."  
  
Harry watched her seriously. "Did you tell him?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"How did he react?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not too happy," Hermione replied.  
  
"Just watch Alexa more closely now. You never now Hermione," Harry stopped and looked at Alexa. "That dream could come true. So I think its better to be safe than sorry."  
  
"I agree," Hermione said quietly and watched Draco and Alexa who looked like they wanted to have their own duel.  
  
Hermione and Harry then finished their breakfast and went off to class like any ordinary day.

* * *

**Draco's PoV:**  
  
Draco walked back to his room once he arrived back from the Riddle Manor. To be honest he didn't like going there, but the more he went the stronger he would feel and he liked this feeling. But going there meant something else. It meant he had to be very discreet being with Hermione.  
  
Any Death Eaters or Voldemort himself would punish Draco but kill Hermione instantly. Everything was going fine until Alexa found out. His mind was going crazy when he was in the Manor. She could've told on them, but she didn't. And for that he was very grateful. But deep in his mind and the gut of his stomach was telling him nothing was right.  
  
He walked in his room with questions still roaming in his mind. Why did Alexa help him? Did she even help him? Can he trust her? Why did Severus take so long talking to Voldemort? Was he helping Draco? Or was it the other way around?  
  
Draco started to feel stressed and angry. He then lied down on his bed. Getting comfortable instantly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep peacefully.  
  
As Draco was starting to wake up he felt a person wrapped up in his arms. Their body leaning gracefully on his. He smelled an apple scent and a smile came onto his features.  
  
His eyes opened slowly and there she was. Hermione, the girl he loves or so he thinks. He watched her sleep then his mind started to work again. What or why was she in his bed? Draco then slowly slipped out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Once he was done with his shower he walked into his room going straight into his closet. He looked at many outfits and heard Hermione's muffled voice, "We're going to classes not a damn prom." Draco then picked an outfit an walked out towards her.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too," he said putting on his clothes. "I thought you were still sleeping."  
  
"Yeah something like that," Hermione said sighing.  
  
"Did you have a good night rest?" he said with a small grin.  
  
"Almost," Hermione said looking at him. He knew this look and he didn't like it, she wanted to tell him something. And this something couldn't have been good.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said wanting to know what she had to say. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a dream," Hermione said quietly and looked at her hands.  
  
"A dream? What kind of dream?" he frowned.  
  
"A nightmare," she then paused.  
  
"A nightmare about what?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"About you," she said and then looked into his eyes.  
  
Hermione then told him everything about the dream. He frowned as she told him. She looked hurt and he didn't want her to. When she finished she there was a long silence. And this silence definitely wasn't comfortable.  
  
"That's why you came into my room?" he asked.  
  
Hermioned nodded. "I felt safer being with you than being by myself."  
  
Draco then hugged Hermione lovingly. "Remember I'm not going to let anything between us. Everything will be just fine." Deep inside of himself he knew this was a lie, but it was better than nothing.  
  
She finally dressed up and they get ready and left to breakfast then classes. As always she met up with Potter and Alexa would catch up with him.  
  
"Morning," Alexa said quietly.  
  
Draco just nodded to her. After hearing the details from Hermione's dream he didn't want to talk to Alexa at the moment.  
  
"What's wrong Dray?" Alexa said and they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"I thought I said to don't call me that," he snapped.  
  
"Well sorry then. What's wrong with you?" Alexa then whispered. "You should be treating me with more respect now that I saved your arse."  
  
"Alexa, you may have saved or helped my arse, but I'll treat you however I want to treat you," he said coolly.  
  
"Okay, well see how that comes out in the long run," Alexa snapped.  
  
"Alexa," he started. "Just be quiet for once. Can you do me that favor?"  
  
"Alright, don't worry I will," Alexa said bitterly.  
  
They then went to their classes and acted like nothing was happening...yet.

* * *

**_Three months later..._  
  
**Hermione sighed while walking out towards the lake. She just finished taking her N.E.W.T.'s and she was more than happy to do so. She then sat on the soft green grass letting the cool breeze caress her.  
  
Watching the lake glide with the wind reminded her of her final year at Hogwarts. This was something she certainly wouldn't forget. Especially when she fell in love for Draco. Who would've expected that? No one would've. If somebody told her who her boyfriend was, she'd laugh in their face. But she wasn't laughing now. This was her last month being with Draco and she wanted to make it worthwhile. Someone then tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Don't mind if I join you?" Ron asked and sat down next to her.  
  
She backed away slowly and replied, "No I don't."  
  
"Finished your testing eh?" Ron asked now looking at the lake.  
  
Hermione just stared at him. He was acting civilized again. For this she was a little glad, but somewhere deep inside she still didn't trust him.  
  
"Yeah, I did," she replied slowly. "Did you?"  
  
Ron just sighed and nodded then looked at her.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something," Ron said looking at Hermione.  
  
"So tell me," Hermione said not liking the feeling of being in his gaze.  
  
"We're having a party," Ron said bluntly.  
  
"A party? With who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A party with all the seventh and maybe sixth years from Gryffindor," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione never liked when they had parties. She frowned in thought.  
  
Ron chuckled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" she snapped.  
  
"You," Ron said grinning. "It's not that hard of an answer. It's either yes or no."  
  
Hermione still didn't answer. A question then came into her mind.  
  
"Is Harry going to be there?" she asked hopefully. If Harry was there she could just stick around him and wouldn't have to worry about much happening to her.  
  
She saw Ron frown at this question. But he answered, "Sure he is, I was just about to inform him right after I told you."  
  
"Oh okay," Hermione said not believing his answer. "Then I'll think about it."  
  
"All right then," Ron said and stood up. "But we're all looking foward to seeing you there. It's going to be in the common room a week from today at 8 o'clock sharp."  
  
"How are you planning to have a party in the common room with just only the seventh and sixth years?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've thought that out and it's all settled. The only way you can find out how I did is by coming," he then bent down and kissed her on the head and walked away.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" she whispered to herself then stood up and made her way to her dormitory. It looked like she had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
When she reached the corridors she saw lots of shattered glass on the ground. She then realized a portrait too had been shattered.  
  
"That boy being so rude, breaking things and not bothering to fix it up. Such a..." the female in the portrait continued to ramble on about how rude the boy was.  
  
She knew one thing...the person who did this was a male. Maybe she knew who did it, maybe she didn't but she was going to find out.  
  
"_Reparo_," she said pointing her wand at the shattered glass. She then watched as it mended altogether and looked as though nothing happened at all.  
  
The portrait began to thank her and wouldn't stop talking about how nice Hermione was. Hermione then said goodbye and continued her journey to her dorm.

* * *

**Draco's PoV:  
  
**Draco sighed as he finished his final potion for the N.E.W.T.'s exam. This by far had to be the hardest test he's ever taken. He was dismissed once he handed in his potion. For this he was happy because Alexa had not finished her potion.  
  
For the last three months Alexa had been following him wherever he went. He was counting the last days of Hogwarts to come. He was glad he didn't have to go to classes or have homework anymore. He was glad it was all over.  
  
But he wasn't glad about one thing...and that was ending his relationship with Hermione. Hermione was his first love. She's probably the only person he could only love. The downside to this was that he would still get the strong urges to hate the hell out of her.  
  
The urges were slowly fading away though, and Draco made a new rule in his book and this rule was...Nothing was going to come between them. Hogwarts or no Hogwarts. Voldemort, Alexa and the rest of the Death Eaters or no Voldemort, Alexa and the rest of the Death Eaters. Nothing was and hopefully it'll stay like that.  
  
As he was walking towards his dorm, he saw Hermione sitting by the lake. Looking as though in thought. He began to walk to her but stopped immediately once he saw the Weasel. Draco watched as Weasley talked to her. Jealous rage began to rise up in him. His power rising to another strength.  
  
Then when he saw the Weasel kiss her he heard glass shatter. The glass belonging to two vases and a portrait with a very angry person in it. Broken vases and an portrait didn't phase Draco as blood pounded in his ears.  
  
He continued to watch Hermione until she stood back up and began to head his way. He slowly walked to his dorm as the hate he felt for everything came back.  
  
Once he reached the dorm he sat on the soft black sofa staring at the amber flames that flickered in the fireplace. He stared at the flames for a good 10 minutes before Hermione walked into the common room.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said and sat nex to him. "Did you see any broken glass when you walked here?"  
  
Draco continued to stare at the flames.  
  
"Draco?" she asked and snapped her fingers infront of his face.  
  
"I heard you," Draco muttered.  
  
"So then answer me," Hermione said a little agitated.  
  
He slowly turned to her. "Yes I did."  
  
"Okay," Hermione started. "So why didn't you fix it?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to," Draco said angrily.  
  
Hermione sighed loudly. "Then did you see who did it?"  
  
"Me," Draco snapped.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was mad and I couldn't help it," Draco replied.  
  
"Why were you mad?" said Hermione.  
  
"I saw you and the Weasel," Draco grunted.  
  
"Oh, I see," Hermione said quietly. "He was inviting me to a party with the sixth and seventh years from Gryffindor."  
  
"And did you decide what you were going to do?" Draco asked bitterly.  
  
"No," Hermione paused. "I rather not go, but in a way I feel like I want to."  
  
"When is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"A week from today," she answered.  
  
"Ok," Draco said and looked at the fire again now completely ignoring her.  
  
With the corner of his eye he watched Hermione stare at him. She then shook her head and went to her room. He knew right away she was mad. He then stood up and walked to his room and went to bed falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Draco woke up and didn't feel any better than he did yesterday. Since it was the weekend he was in no rush to go anywhere. But as he continued to just lie down boredom washed over him.  
  
So he got dressed for breakfast and then he met up with Hermione who still seemed pretty upset by his attitude. They didn't speak to each other until they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"See you," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Hello," Alexa said walking up to him.  
  
Draco nodded to her and saw Pansy walking up to them.  
  
"I wanted to let both of you know that the Slytherins are having a bash next Friday. It's at 8. Don't be there any later than that. So are you going to come?" Pansy said looking at both Alexa and Draco's reactions.  
  
"Sure we will," Alexa said and held Draco's hand. Draco frowned at Alexa's answer but realized that the Slytherin party was exactly on the same day as the Gryffindor party. Draco then struggled to break Alexa's grip from her holding his hand.  
  
"Where is it going to be Pansy?" Draco said finally breaking his grip with Alexa.  
  
"Slytherin common room," Pansy replied. "You two better be there."  
  
"We will," Alexa growled looking at Draco.  
  
"Great," Pansy said then walked back into the Great Hall.  
  
Draco looked at Alexa. "When we're at that party, you better not get any ideas."  
  
"You sure know how to ruin the fun for me," Alexa snapped.  
  
"Good," was all Draco said and sat down in his favorite seat at the Slytherin table.  
  
When breakfast was over Draco decided it was time to make amends with Hermione. So as everyone left the Great Hall he caught up with her.  
  
"Hermione, lets talk," Draco muttered to Hermione.  
  
She nodded her head and they walked towards they're favorite spot at the lake which no one knew.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I reacted, but you should know how I am already," Draco said looking at Hermione.  
  
"I know," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"And I also have a party to go to," Draco said and she looked at him.  
  
"When?" she asked.  
  
"Same day and time as yours," Draco replied.  
  
"Are you going?" said Hermione.  
  
"I have no choice," said Draco.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said and then went into his arms as they watch the lake in an comfortable silence.

* * *

The following days flew by as if time didn't matter any more. It was now Thursday night and Draco and Hermione were sitting on the sofa talking to each other. But the talking progressed in to more. Much more. They began to kiss, both feeling the effect they had on each other. Passion kicked into gear as they continued to kiss more passionately.  
  
Draco began caressing Hermione and kissing her teasingly on her neck. He then took all of her clothes off and felt her causing her back to arch. Hermione moaned to his touch. She then took over and stripped all of his clothes reveling in his gorgeous body. She teased him in the perfect spots and Draco moaned as his erection grew.  
  
Draco then lied Hermione down on the sofa and entered her slowly. They moved in a slow movement but got faster as the heat in them continued to rise. They both moaned as they reached their climax. Draco and Hermione then lied down together holding hands in silence and fell asleep peacefully.  
  
When they woke up they prepared themselves for the party. Hermione picked out a mini skirt with a matching tank top to go along. She figured it was sweeet, cute and casual. She then walked out and looked at Draco's outfit with looked great. He was going to wear black dress pants with a gray silk shirt that went perfect with his eyes.  
  
Hermione whished that they could've gone to one party together but it couldn't happen. Before they knew it time flew by and it was 7:30. Hermione got herself dressed up and straightend her hair out. When she was happy with her appearance she walked out of her room and went to Draco who was also ready to go. They both exchanged compliments on their outfits then they heard the portrait knock.  
  
"That must be Harry," Hermione said opening the portrait happily. What Hermione saw next made her smile fade immediately.  
  
"Hi Muddy," Alexa sneered wearing a black dress that showed all her curves and was very revealing. It was very short and showed lots of cleavage.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione growled at Alexa.  
  
"Draco," was all Alexa said with a smirk.  
  
"Who's there? Is it for-" Draco paused as he saw Alexa.  
  
"Yes. It. Is," Hermione growled at Draco causing him to come back to reality.  
  
"Very well then," Draco said looking at both of them. "Enjoy your party." He said then walked out to Alexa and looked back at Hermione apologetically.  
  
"Yeah you to," Hermione said quietly to herself then heard a voice.  
  
"Someone looks beautiful today," Harry said walking up to her.  
  
"Thanks, you look pretty good too," Hermione said honestly. Harry was wearing black pants with a green shirt that completely brought out his eyes and looked good on him.  
  
"So you're all set?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed and they walked to Gyffindor Tower.  
  
When they walked inside everything seemed different. The chairs were all elegant, it definitely looked much roommier, the music was very loud and as Ron said she only saw the sixth and seventh years.  
  
"You made it!" Ginny said running up to them. "You two look great."  
  
"Hello beautiful," Hermione heard Ron whisper in her ear.  
  
"Hi," she said and stood closer to Harry.  
  
"Glad you can make it," Ron said and put a hand out. "Care to dance?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. "Um, ok." She then whispered to Harry "Keep an eye on us ok." Harry nodded and she and Ron began to dance.  
  
They moved to the beat and even sang a few songs while they danced. Hermione had to admit she was having a great time. She only wished she could've had a better time with Draco. When everyone stopped dancing they sat on a chair or sofa.  
  
"So Ron," Hermione said and out of nowhere drinks appeared on the table. As she grabbed a drink she continued to talk to Ron.  
  
"How'd you do it?" she sniffed the drink for any sign of alcohol but the punch didn't smell like it so she then took a sip of her drink. The drink tasted very good. She continued to drink the punch and got another drink after another.  
  
"I've got my ways," Ron said grinning as he watched her drink the punch. "I see you like the drinks."  
  
"Yeah, where'd you get them from?" Hermione asked taking another sip from her drink.  
  
"I found it in a book and gave the book to the house-elves," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh Ron, why do you always have to bother them. They can always use the rest you know," she said now feeling full and not drinking anymore.  
  
Harry then walked up to them. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Great, I'm having a fun time. Speaking about the time, what time is it?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"It's midnight as we speak," Harry answered.  
  
"Ooh, then I should get going," Hermione said standing up.  
  
"Why? You're not meeting anyone are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, but it's late and I think I should go but first I have to use the bathroom," Hermione said walking towards the girls dormitory. As she used the bathroom she began to feel dizzy.  
  
"Oh man am I beat," she sighed and walked towards the sink and rinsed her face. Everything began to get really bright around her and everything seemed larger too. When she was ready to walk out of the portrait Ron stopped her.  
  
"C'mon 'Mione stay a little bit longer," Ron said and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I can't Ron. I don't really feel so well neither," Hermione said and she felt her mind shut off completely.  
  
"Don't worry," Ron said. "Everything will be just fine," and those were the final words Hermione heard as her mind slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Draco's PoV:  
  
**Draco sighed as he got himself ready for the party. He picked an outfit and by Hermione's liking he chose to wear that for the night. Hermione looked beautiful in her outfit. If only they could've been together. If only...  
  
As the time rushed by and they were all set he heard the portrait knock.  
  
"_That must be Potter_," he thought angrily.  
  
"That must be Harry," Hermione said as though she read his mind. He saw her at the portrait for a long time and he knew that if it was Potter they would've been gone by now.  
  
Draco then walked up to Hermione and the portrait.  
  
"Who's there? Is it for-" Draco was about to ask but stopped as he saw Alexa. His jaw almost dropped with what he saw. Alexa wearing a black dress that showed everything she got. "_My God_," he thought. She had him speechless. But he came back down to earth when he heard Hermione.  
  
"Yes. It. Is," Hermione growled. He could tell she was pretty pissed off.  
  
"Very well then," Draco said looking at both of them and rushed out before a catfight happened. "Enjoy your party." He said walking next to Alexa and looked back at Hermione hoping she wouldn't explode.  
  
"You look really good Draco," Alexa said checking him out.  
  
"I can't lie to you. So do you," Draco said trying to keep his eyes from looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I dressed like this for one purpose and _person," _Alexa said and looked up at him.  
  
"Oh," was all Draco said.  
  
When they reached the Slytherin common room everything was changed. Everything was spaced out and there was one large green and silver sofa in the middle. Other than that there was room for all the dancing about to occur. Lights were flashing many colors and Draco could smell the strong drinks. He shook his head as Blaise and Pansy walked up to them.  
  
"You look gorgeous," Blaise said to Alexa who smiled at him. Pansy looked very jealous.  
  
"Glad you two made it," Pansy said looking more at Draco then at Alexa. "Everyone's here so let the party begin!"  
  
And boy did it start. The music blaired loudly and everyone danced. Everyone drank and couples were making out. Draco wondered if Hermione's party was the same. And if it was he was hoping that she didn't make out with anyone. Since Draco could handle the alcohol he was now up to his sixth glass of Firewhisky.  
  
Alexa was pretty drunk. Her voice slurred as she spoke. Draco was up to his eighth glass when he started to feel whoosy. As he stood up his steps were wobbly. He too was now drunk. And as he and Alexa sat in a corner talking to each other they got very very close. They kissed a little but the kiss grew much deeper.  
  
Draco could hear a voice in his head telling him this wasn't right, that he should pick his arse up and leave. But he didn't. Instead he and Alexa walked to a room and had sex. Alexa looked happier than ever but Draco felt sick. Sick at himself. Even though he was as drunk as ever. Deep in his heart he was killing himself. But as Alexa cuddled up in his arms he fell asleep hoping...wishing that this was all a dream... 

**A/N: That's the end of that. I'm really sorry for the delay with this chapter. But it was really hard to decide what I wanted to do. So I hope this long chapter quinches your thirst for now. Now time to thank the reviewers...Laurda Felton, thanks, I hope you liked this chapter. fourthiv, thanks, thats nice to know, I'm glad you like it. dramaqueen72, thanks, maybe he said it maybe not. oreo69not96, lol, now lets see what happends now. Sarah, thanks, I'm glad you love it. star08, thanks, sorry I didn't get to update so soon though. Herm-n-Draco, thanks, i would hate to have a dream like that too. babybunny, thanks, I hope you liked this chapter. dracosbaby4evva, thanks. CuTeNcRaZy, thanks, and maybe it will happen maybe it won't.**


	21. Better Off Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 21. Enjoy!! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!!**

**The Bitter End**

**Chapter 21: Better Off Dead**

Hermione heard two voices yelling at each other. They both didn't sound happy at all. She opened her eyes slowly as her head throbbed in pain. As her eyes finally adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming from the window she saw who the voices belonged to. Ron and Harry. Harry looked furious, Ron looked serious but calm.

Hermione then realized something else. And this was that she was completely naked in Ron's bed. Her eyes widened in shock as she just continued to lie down, her thoughts conjoining in her mind.

"RON, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!?" Harry bellowed.

"It was the only way to make her love me," Ron answered just as angry but not as loud as Harry.

"MAKE HER, MAKE HER LOVE YOU?!?" Harry repeated.

"Did I stutter?" Ron snapped.

"I HEARD YOU JUST FINE!" Harry yelled.

Hermione sat up slowly as she could to try to prevent the pain in her head. Unfortunately that didn't work.

"Ugh, I feel horrible," she said quietly and Harry and Ron stopped yelling and looked at her.

"Hermione," Ron said and started to walk towards her but Harry pulled him back.

"Stay the hell away from her," Harry growled.

Hermione's body soared in pain. Her stomach wasn't feeling the best at the moment neither. Then wheels inside her head started to turn again. She knew what he did. He put something in her drink and he did something to her. And by how she saw Harry react this thing was not good at all.

"Why?" was all Hermione said looking up at Ron with her eyes filled with tears. "Why would you do this to me?"

Ron just stared at her. He looked guilty as ever and with this Hermione let go. She cried silently. Shame washing all over her. She had sex with Ron. She wasn't aware when it happened, but she could feel it did. How was she going to break the news to Draco? Would she even tell him? And if she did would he believe her? Her heart was breaking ever so slow, the pain inside was unbearable.

Harry then walked up to her. "Hermione I'm so sorry."

Hermione just nodded at him. She couldn't talk...she didn't want to. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her and stood up, she then began to walk to the bathroom staring death glares at Ron. As she shut the door she sobbed. Emotions and rage were surging through her blood.

She asked Harry for her clothes and as she changed her mind raced. Once she was dressed back into her tank top and mini skirt. Shame washed all over again. She was dressed like this for the party. The party that turned into a much worse situation on her behalf.

As she was about to walk out of the Gryffindor common room she spotted Ron and walked up to him.

"You may have got what you wanted, but I swear and I hope that this comes back to haunt you," Hermione growled venomously at him.

Ron didn't reply. She didn't give him the chance to do so. She turned and left the common room with Harry in silence. Silence was how she and Harry walked towards her dorm. When she reached her dorm Harry gave her a hug. This hug relieve Hermione for a moment but reality sunk back deep into the pit of her stomach.

"Bye," Hermione said quietly breaking the silence and walking into the open portrait. Harry nodded to her and watched her until the portrait closed.

Hermione frowned instantly when she couldn't find Draco in their dormitory. "_He must be_ _looking for me_," she thought to herself and went to her room to get some clothes for after she took a bath.

Hermione was trying to remember what happened right after she blacked out. But the more she tried to remember nothing came to mind. While she bathed, she scrubed her skin as hard as she can hoping the washed all of Ron off of her.

She stopped scrubbing as her skin began to get irritated. She sighed deeply, thinking if she could tell Draco what happened. And if he would forgive her. As she thought about it, it wasn't her fault that she can't remember what happened between she and Ron.

Her thoughts left instantly as she heard Draco's door slam. "_Gods, he's here_," she frowned thinking to herself. She was about to get out of the bath until the bathroom door opened revealing Draco looking as though he too had a rough morning.

They just stared at each other as though waiting to see who was going to break the silence and speak. Hermione's inside's turned rapidly. Guilt rising as she stared into those gray eyes. Draco then broke the silence.

"When did you get in?" he asked looking at her.

"_What am I going to say?"_ she thought instantly. "Around one something," she lied hoping she sounded sincere.

"Oh," Draco said and looked at her curiously. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, great time," Hermione lied once again. "How did your party go? And did you just come in?"

Draco just looked at her. "I had fun. And...yeah I did. I feel asleep over there, no big thing," he then turned. "Well I better go change, can't stay looking like this can't I?"

And with that he was gone. Hermione sensed a change in him. "_What's up with him?"_ she thought as she dried herself up. A new thought then came into her mind. Four more weeks and it's all over, school will be finished. When she walked out of the bathroom Draco's door was open and he was in his closet.

"Draco what happe-," Hermione started but got cut off by him.

"Oh good you're out. I'm going to go take a bath okay," Draco said cutting her off and storming out of the room.

"_Why is he acting like this?"_ Hermione thought as she sat down on the sofa and began to read. No matter what she did, she couldn't keep her mind off of what happened to her on the previous night. She then saw Draco come out from the bathroom and enter his room without saying anything. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to let it out.

Hermione slowly closed her book and stood up, now walking slowly towards his room. She knocked on the door and heard Draco's muffled voice, "Come in." Her heart beat so fast, feeling as though it were about to explode. She turned the knob to his door and walked in meeting up with his stormy gray eyes.

"I want to talk to you," Hermione said quietly now sitting on his bed.

"Okay," Draco sat down next to her looking at his hands.

"I know we only have four weeks left of school," Hermione paused. "But I want our relationship to be honest and loyal."

Draco smirked. "Hermione, we're not Hufflepuffs."

"So," Hermione snapped. "Anyway, I want you to know something."

"Alright, tell me," Draco said still looking at his hands.

"I lied about the party," Hermione said quietly. This caught Draco's attention.

"What do you mean you lied?" Draco growled now looking at her.

"I didn't get back around one something. I really got back a few hours ago," Hermione stopped and looked at his reaction.

"Keep going," Draco growled as though expecting what she was going to say.

"I...I had sex with Ron, but it wasn't my fault-" Hermione said getting cut off by Draco.

"YOU WHAT?!?" Draco bellowed.

"It wasn't my fault," Hermione said feeling hurt and angry.

"I knew something was going to happen between you two. I saw it when he kissed you that day," Draco scowled now getting up from the bed.

"That day? Heh, that day? That day there was nothing between us then _and_ now. He put something in my drink, Draco. He did that for his own sick pleasure. Did I know he was going to do that? No. If I did I wouldn't have gone to that party. I wouldn't give a damn about it. But it happened and I'm sorry it did.

"So don't be mad at me because I didn't know what happened till I woke up this morning. If anything _I_ should be the angry one. But no, I'm suffering because of what _you_ would think. I'm suffering because now I'm starting to think _you_ wouldn't want me anymore. _I'm _the one hurting Draco, and I'm hurting badly. So I hope I reached a point in your mind, and I hope that you listened to me," Hermione said now crying softly.

Draco just watched her. He too looked like he had something to say but he didn't. He slowly walked up to her and kissed her lovingly.

"I'm sorry," Draco said quietly.

Hermione nodded but started to hear a clicking sound. She tried to ignore it but the clicking just got louder and louder. She walked around Draco's room as though expecting to see something pop out, but nothing ever did. It was when she walked out of his room she realized the clicking was coming from the portrait. She sighed as she walked towards the portrait and opened.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped.

"To talk," said Alexa.

"About what?" Hermione growled.

"_Things_, Muddy, _things_," Alexa growled back.

"Oh, sorry nope. Try coming back at another time," Hermione said and shut the portrait in Alexa's face. Soon enough the portrait started to knock again and Hermione put a silencing charm which worked delightfully.

"Who was that?" Draco asked reading a book on the sofa.

"Alexa," Hermione growled.

"What did she want?" Draco asked quickly looking up from his book.

"To talk," Hermione replied.

"To talk about what?" Draco asked again.

"Things," Hermione answered and continued to watch his movements. "_Looks like I'm not the_ _only one who had something to say_," she thought angrily.

"Oh I see," Draco said relaxing and began to read again.

"Draco?" Hermione said looking at him. "There's something you're not telling me, I can see it written all over you. What are you hiding from me? What do you not want to tell me?"

"It's nothing Hermione," Draco said coolly.

"Nothing huh? It sure looks like something to me. Tell me Draco, I need to know...I want to know. What did I just say about honesty? Did you not listen at all?" Hermione said feeling angry.

"I heard you before and there's nothing for me to say," Draco snapped.

"Well, obviously there is seeing how your getting more angry the more I talk about it," Hermione said with her voice now slightly rising.

"Fine! You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what fucking happened! I got drunk and had sex with Alexa at the party last night! That's why I came back looking like shit, because I completely felt like it! And I still do! I _knew_ what I was doing, I wanted to stop but I was fucking drunk!" Draco yelled.

Hermione stayed silent. She swore if Draco didn't yell and the room was quiet, she could've heard her heart stop then and there. He had sex with Alexa. He admitted it. And this wasn't the same as her problem. He _knew_ what he did. And for this she wanted to do two things, which were to kill Draco then Alexa.

"How could you?" Hermione said quietly. "How could you do that to me?"

"You should talk Hermione, having sex with Ron isn't any better," Draco snapped. Then there was a loud smack. Hermione smacked Draco hard in the face.

"You've got some nerve Draco. Some damn nerve!" Hermione yelled at him. "How dare you say that! I was knocked out when it happened. If I think about it more in a way he raped me! So you've got some fucking nerve to say that when _you_ have sex and know about it!"

The dry dark tension was felt in the air again. Both sides waiting to see who attacked who first. Hermione feeling as though the world ended for her and who knew how Draco felt. Hermione the broke the very uneasy silence.

"Just...just leave me alone for now okay. I don't want to speak to you at all right now. We can talk later or tomorrow or even the day after tomorrow. But now, now I just need to be alone." She said then turned and started to go to her room wanting to kill herself at the moment. She then walked into her room slamming the door with all her might.

She slowly walked to her bed, anger fierociously rising to her fullest extent. Pain, anger, sorrow, hate, and death was all Hermione had in her mind. The tears fell from her eyes, like rain falling from the clouds. She then sobbed holding on to her pillow which now became her worst enemy.

She punched and punched with all her might. The pillow had the faces of three people. Draco, Alexa and Ron. The more she thought about them the harder she punched. The night was not easy for her as she tried to sleep, tossing and turning, and when she closed her eyes she'd always see Draco's face plastered like wallpaper. This definitely wasn't going to be an easy time for her.

* * *

**Draco's PoV:**

Draco woke up slowly looking around the green and black room that was very unfamiliar to him. His head felt as though it would explode and his stomach didn't feel any better. He looked at the girl in his arms. His worst fear being confirmed. It was Alexa. This didn't help Draco at all as the pain in his stomach raised another level.

"_I'm going to be sick_," Draco thought slipping from Alexa's grip and rushing to the bathroom reaching the toilet just in time as he heaved all he could muster. The evidence of last night draining out of him. As he flushed the toilet he stood sitting on the cold hard floor, now remembering what happened very clearly. He had sex with Alexa. Guilt took over his conscience completely. He cheated on Hermione, knowing that he broke the rule he made due to a party...a damn party.

He stood up feeling very light headed and looked into the mirror. He saw his own reflection that didn't look anything like him. His blonde hair messy, his gray eyes as dark as they've ever been, his skin paler than before. He looked wasted, angry and hurt. He slowly left the bathroom as his mind started to work again and got dressed. He then heard Alexa...

"How you feeling?" she said now slowly sitting up watching him get dressed.

"How do you think I fucking feel?" Draco snapped not in the mood to hear or see her.

Alexa then laughed bitterly. "You did this to yourself."

"You're just as guilty," Draco growled.

Alexa then sighed and stood up now making her way towards the bathroom. As soon as she walked in Draco made his exit, leaving the room as fast as he could.

"Hey Draco. Draco!!" Blaise called out to him. Draco stopped walking and turned around.

"Yes Blaise?" Draco said looking at him.

"I hope you had a good time yesterday," Blaise said and nooded towards the room he just exited.

"Yeah I did," Draco lied. He wasn't glad about it at all. He then thought something. "Blaise what time is it?"

"I think its around 11. Why you ask?" Blaise sounded curious.

"No reason," Draco lied again. His main reason was leading to Hermione, if she was back and never found him he was sure he had to answer a whole lot of questions. "Well I should get going," Draco said turning and leaving the Slytherin common as fast as he could.

When he reached the portrait and said the password, his heart beated uncontrollably. He slowly walked in the common room expecting to see Hermione on the sofa reading a book waiting for him to arrive. But she wasn't. The common room was empty, his room was empty and her room was empty. The only place he didn't check was the bathroom, which was closed. She was in there. He knew she was. His anger washed over him. He couldn't face her, not now.

Draco then went into his room, slamming his door with all his might hoping to get some anger out. It didn't work. Nothing did, but the voice in his mind told him to see her. If she didn't know or suspect anything why make her? He then walked out of his room and went straight into the bathroom seeing her in her beauty in the bathtub. He didn't know what to say. In fact, he didn't want to say anything.

He just continued to stare at her until he finally broke the silence asking the first thing that came into his mind.

"When did you get in?" Draco asked looking at her hoping she didn't say an early time.

"Around one something," Hermione said with a voice a little shaky.

"Oh," Draco said and looked at her curiously. "_I'm really fucked now_," he thought grimly. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, great time," Hermione answered. "How did your party go? And did you just come in?"

Draco just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. In truth no, he didn't have fun, and his appearance clearly showed he just did come in so he could lie about that. So he decided to switch part of his answer. "I had fun. And...yeah I did. I feel asleep over there, no big thing," Draco lied hearing the voice in his head again.

"_Heh, no big thing. Yeah right_," not wanting to be questioned about the party anymore he decided to leave and let her continue her bathe. "Well I better go change, can't stay looking like this can't I?" Draco said and left the bathroom as fast as he could. The more he didn't say anything, the more it hurt. The more his guilt raised up trying to drown him in his own misery.

As Draco looked in his closet he heard Hermione.

"Draco what happe-," Hermione started.

"Oh good you're out. I'm going to go take a bath okay," Draco said cutting her off and stormed out of the room. "_This isn't going to work. I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later_," he thought as he walked into the bathroom and washed all of last night's activites off of him. When he finished showering he walked straight into his room, trying desperately to avoid Hermione. Then he heard his door knock. "_Oh what the hell_," he thought bitterly.

He sighed then said loudly. "Come in."

He watched as the door knob slowly turned revealing Hermione. He locked eyes with her trying to see what she had to say inside.

"I want you talk to you," Hermione said walking to then sat on his bed. "thing I wanted to _Oh great, that's just the_ _thing I wanted to_ _do_," he thought.

"Okay," Draco sat down next to her looking at his hands not wanting to make anymore eye contact.

"I know we only have four weeks left of school," Hermione paused. "But I want our relationship to be honest and loyal."

Draco wanted to laugh at this yet he wanted to die at the same moment. "Hermione, we're not Hufflepuffs," he smirked.

"So," Hermione snapped. "Anyway, I want you to know something."

"Alright, tell me," Draco said still looking at his hands still not wanting to make eye contact.

"I lied about the party," Hermione said quietly. Draco looked up at her. He was angry enough by his actions and now she tells him that she lied. "_Great, she fucked Potter_," he thought angrily.

"What do you mean you lied?" Draco growled now looking at her hoping his thoughts weren't true.

"I didn't get back around one something. I really got back a few hours ago," Hermione stopped. Draco felt she had more to say. He could hear it in her voice that she had much more to say.

"Keep going," Draco growled as though expecting what she was going to say making a time bomb click very fast inside of him.

"I...I had sex with Ron, but it wasn't my fault-" Hermione said. Draco heard the final click then the explosion erupted. His thoughts of what he did slowly faded as she said this. "_Gods, its much_ _worse than I thought. I knew she still had something for him!"_

"YOU WHAT?!?" Draco bellowed.

"It wasn't my fault," Hermione said feeling hurt and angry.

"I knew something was going to happen between you two. I saw it when he kissed you that day," Draco scowled saying what he just thought now getting up from the bed.

"That day? Heh, that day? That day there was nothing between us then and now. He put something in my drink, Draco. He did that for his own sick pleasure. Did I know he was going to do that? No. If I did I wouldn't have gone to that party. I wouldn't give a damn about it. But it happened and I'm sorry it did.

"So don't be mad at me because I didn't know what happened till I woke up this morning. If anything I should be the angry one. But no, I'm suffering because of what you would think. I'm suffering because now I'm starting to think you wouldn't want me anymore. I'm the one hurting Draco, and I'm hurting badly. So I hope I reached a point in your mind, and I hope that you listened to me," Hermione said now crying softly.

Draco just watched her. She meant what she said. And she was right. He believed her but a strong feeling of guilt washed over him again. Draco felt like telling her what he did the previous night but refused to. He slowly walked over to her, seeing how hurt she was in her eyes. He kissed her hoping that some pain would fade away. It may have faded for Hermione, but Draco felt better off dead.

"I'm sorry," Draco said quietly.

Draco then heard a sound from the common room. He watched as Hermione searched his room hoping to find the source of this sound. He knew the source, it was the portrait. He hoped it would stop, but it just got louder and louder. As Hermione went to go see who was at the portrait, Draco sat on the couch and began to read his book which wasn't helping his situation any better.

When Hermione came back she didn't look happy at all. "_Gods, don't let it be who I thought it_ _was_," Draco thought glumly.

"Who was that?" Draco asked staring at his book knowing what her answer was going to be.

"Alexa," Hermione growled. "_Damnit!"_ he thought angrily.

"What did she want?" Draco asked quickly looking up from his book hoping she didn't tell Hermione anything.

"To talk," Hermione replied.

"To talk about what?" Draco asked again knowing exactly what Alexa wanted to talk about.

"Things," Hermione answered. "_Okay it sounds like she dosen't know_," he thought and relaxed.

"Oh I see," Draco said relaxing and began to read again.

"Draco?" Hermione said looking at him. "There's something you're not telling me, I can see it written all over you. What are you hiding from me? What do you not want to tell me?"

"It's nothing Hermione," Draco said coolly. "_I don't want to talk about it. Especially with you_."

"Nothing huh? It sure looks like something to me. Tell me Draco, I need to know...I want to know. What did I just say about honesty? Did you not listen at all?" Hermione said angrily.

"I heard you before and there's nothing for me to say," Draco snapped. "_Why can't she ever_ _take no for an answer?"_

"Well, obviously there is seeing how your getting more angry the more I talk about it," Hermione said with her voice now slightly rising. "_Oh fuck it_," his anger bomb exploded once more.

"Fine! You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what fucking happened! I got drunk and had sex with Alexa at the party last night! That's why I came back looking like shit, because I completely felt like it! And I still do! I _knew_ what I was doing, I wanted to stop but I was fucking drunk!" Draco yelled.

Hermione stayed silent and he just watched her. He admitted what he did. He knew right from there it was over. As he continued to watch her, he could see the fury in her brown eyes. The fury _he_ created.

"How could you?" Hermione said quietly. "How could you do that to me?"

"You should talk Hermione, having sex with Ron isn't any better," Draco snapped not caring what he said anymore as his anger came. Then there was a loud smack. Hermione smacked him hard in the face. His cheek stung with pain but he made no effort to show it. He knew he deserved it.

"You've got some nerve Draco. Some damn nerve!" Hermione yelled at him. "How dare you say that! I was knocked out when it happened. If I think about it more in a way he raped me! So you've got some fucking nerve to say that when _you_ have sex and know about it!"

Draco knew she was right again so he didn't choose to retort back. The uncomfortable silence roamed around the room. Draco didn't have any feelings in him now. All he felt was numb. As they stared at each other angrily Hermione broke the silence.

"Just...just leave me alone for now okay. I don't want to speak to you at all right now. We can talk later or tomorrow or even the day after tomorrow. But now, now I just need to be alone." She said then turned and started to go to her room. She then walked into her room slamming the door with all her might.

Draco walked into his room and just sat on his bed contemplating his thoughts. This became very hard for him because his sides fought with all their might. His caring side dying carelessly as the cold took over.

His cold side drowning him to the full extent with hate. He then felt glad about what he did. He felt glad he hurt Hermione. Glad that he possibly ended the relationship that never meant to happen. Glad that his darkness would overcome. But one question stayed deep in his mind. Was he glad about all of this? Deep in his heart he _knew_ the real answer.

* * *

**_Three weeks later..._**

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room feeling horrible. She and Draco were over. It looked like he hated her and she hated him all over again. She now avoided three people in her life. Ron, Alexa and Draco. Since she prefered not to stay in her dorm in which Draco shared, she felt it was best to stay away from there. Away from him.

As Harry talked to her she was now in another world. Thinking of him...of Draco. She now always thought of the times they talked or just relaxed in peace blocking the world outside. She thought of the night she lost her virginity with him. She thought of everything. As much as she wanted to deny it. She still loved him.

Hermione began to feel dizzy as she sat listening to Harry. Her stomach wasn't feeling the best neither. She stood up slowly.

"Harry, I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom," Hermione said quietly and Harry nodded watching her as she walked towards the girls dormitory. While she walked to the bathroom nausea took over her. Now running, Hermione hoped she could make it to the bathroom in time. She was grateful she did, because she lost all of her breakfast. After she flushed now cleaning herself up she looked into the mirror.

"Ugh," was all she said as she stared at herself. She looked pale and felt weaker than ever. Hopefully this was a twenty-four hour stomach flu she was having. She continued to stare at the mirror and thought something. Her eyes widened as her thoughts made sense.

"I missed it," Hermione said quietly to herself realizing she missed her period. "It was supposed to be here last week. If I didn't get it and I'm vomiting...that means I'm..." Hermione stopped talking to her reflection as Ginny walked in the bathroom.

"There you go," Ginny said walking up to her. "Harry wanted me to ask you if you were alright."

Hermione couldn't talk. She was too shocked to. She nodded quickly at Ginny.

"You sure? You look a little sick," Ginny said looking at her.

"I...I'm fine," Hermione blurted out.

"Okay, if you say so," Ginny said and walked out of the bathroom.

Hermione's eyes began to fill up with tears. "I'm pregnant," she said to herself breathlessly trying to believe herself. What was she going to do? Who was she going to tell? But most of all...who was the father?

She rushed out of the bathroom and made way for Harry.

"Harry! We need to talk now!" Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him out of the common room.

"Hermione, what's wrong and where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out in a minute," Hermione said now walking a little faster going towards the spot she and Draco used to go to to talk. When they reached the spot Hermione sat down and patted a spot next to her so Harry could sit.

"What's going on?" Harry said sitting next to her.

"Harry I have very big news," Hermione said quickly.

"Which is?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," Hermione said looking into his emerald eyes.

"I promise," Harry said and Hermione had to let it out.

"Harry, I think I'm pregnant," Hermione said quietly still looking into his eyes.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked shocked. "Yo...you sure?" Harry stammered.

Hermione just nodded.

"Who's the father?" Harry muttered and Hermione frowned.

"I think it's either Draco or Ron," Hermione said frowning hoping it was Draco's.

"Wow, Hermione. I don't really know what to say. Uhm, congratulations," Harry said looking extremely baffled.

Hermione couldn't blame him. She felt the same way. "Thanks," she whispered and Harry hugged her. "Harry, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," said Harry.

"Tell Ron about this for me," Hermione looked at him.

"Oh Hermione," Harry said looking a little downcast at this favor.

"Please," Hermione pleaded.

Harry sighed deeply and nodded. "Thanks Harry," Hermione hugged Harry again.

"I should get going," Hermione said and stood up.

"Alright, be careful," said Harry.

"I will," she said and left now rushing towards her dorm. She wanted to tell Draco. When she walked back inside her common room sure enough there he was. Sitting at the sofa glaring at the fireplace once again.

"Draco?" Hermione said walking up to him.

He turned his head slowly towards her looking angrier than ever. "What?" Draco said coolly.

"I need to tell you something," Hermione said and next to him. "Now I know we haven't been talking to each other for the past few weeks. And I know that we're not any happier by what we've done."

"You got that right," Draco snapped. "Listen, can you save this whatever you have to tell me for like tomorrow or something because I don't give a damn about anything right now...especially with what you have to say."

Hermione stared at him and wanted to rip him apart for saying this. He probably thought she wanted to talk more about what happened, which she didn't. But she wasn't going to let his attitude stop her.

"Fine, I'll just make it short. I'm pregnant, with _your_ child," she growled. Inside she knew she didn't know who the father of her child was, but she deeply hoped it was Draco's.

He then turned his head quickly at her, but she just got up and made her way towards her room. She felt his eyes watching her to the fullest extent. She was glad he did, maybe now they can just be friends again...or even become a couple again. Her hopes were high but she made a decision not to conclude her future. "Whatever happens, happens," she said and lied down on her bed.

She sighed as she continued to wonder to the father was, but this began to stress her out. She began counting the days. "_Five days left. What a way to end the year_." she thought bitterly and closed her eyes still feeling a little sick but feel asleep instantly.

* * *

**Draco's PoV:**

Draco counted the days and couldn't wait for the end. He couldn't wait to get away from the mess at Hogwarts. Once again he and Hermione stopped talking to each other and his hate for her was starting to become uncontrolable. There were many times that he wanted to to call her a 'Mudblood' but stopped himself before doing so.

While Hermione was gone from the dorm he figured he'd read books to keep his mind off of things and Hermione. Draco cursed loudly as the portrait knocked when he got to a good part in the book. He tried to ignore the knocking but eventually got up to see who it was. When he opened he saw Alexa.

"Hi," Alexa said looking at him.

"What?" Draco snapped at Alexa for coming. He also avoided talking to her.

"I need to tell you something I found out earlier today. Can I come in?" Alexa said looking at him.

"Fine but make it short," Draco said and let Alexa in the common room. As they walked towards the sofa Draco sat down and looked at her.

"You wanted to talk, then talk," Draco said not in the mood to see her.

"Well you know what we did at the party right," Alexa said.

"How can I forget?" Draco growled.

"Yeah, so I found out that...that I'm pregnant," Alexa said quietly.

Draco stared at her. His world came to a complete stop. "You're kidding right? Pleaze tell me you are."

"I'm sorry but no," Alexa said shaking her head.

Draco then nodded. He didn't know what to say. So he just stayed silent.

"Well that's all I've got to say," Alexa said looking at him hoping he would say something.

"Alright, then you know the way out," Draco muttered.

Alexa just stared at him and looked hurt by his reply but she got up and left the common room. Draco stared at the amber flames as though trying to search for answers. He didn't know what he was going to do. He then became very angry at himself for going to that party. For drinking more than he could and for having sex with Alexa. As he continue to ponder his thoughts Hermione spoke and pulled him back to earth.

"Draco?" Hermione said walking up to him.

Draco turned his head slowly towards her. "What?" Draco said coolly wanting to kill himself.

"I need to tell you something," Hermione said and next to him. "Now I know we haven't been talking to each other for the past few weeks. And I know that we're not any happier by what we've done."

"_You got that fucking right_," he thought bitterly.

"You got that right," Draco snapped saying what he thought. He was extremely mad about hearing what Alexa told him. He didn't care nor want to hear what Hermione had to say.

"Listen, can you save this whatever you have to tell me for like tomorrow or something because I don't give a damn about anything right now...especially with what you have to say."

Draco felt Hermione stared at him.

"Fine, I'll just make it short. I'm pregnant, with _your_ child," she growled.

"_Oh hell_," he thought when he heard this and wanted to see her. He turned his head quickly to confirm this with her but she just got up and walked to her room. He watched her the whole way not letting his eyes off her. When she walked in her room and closed her door, he felt his emotions run through his blood. First Alexa now this. But he felt different when Hermione told him this. He couldn't pinpoint this feeling though. Hopefully he would, but then he remembered something else that was supposed to happen. Something that was about to occur very very soon...

**A/N: There's the end of that chapter. I hope you all liked it. I've started writing the next chapter so let's hope I post it soon. Now time to thank my lovely reviewers...Herm-n-Draco, thanks. fan reader, . jax, thanks. dramaqueen72, I know exactly how you feel, I hoped you liked this chapter. Aiime Fay, thanks, hope you liked it. PuNk-RoCk-SlYtHeRiN, yeah, you were right about that. forthiv, maybe he did, and I'm glad you love it. DrAcOsCrAzYlUvEr, I agree, glad you like it. oreo69not96, yeah it was pretty mean of me to do that. Exotic Sweety, thanks, glad you like it, maybe it will...maybe it won't. PinkLoLLyPoP 5 7, thanks, I'll keep that idea in mind. As I always say...THANK YOU ALL!! LOVE YA!!**


	22. The Battle Soon Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 22. I'm so sorry for the long wait but since school started I haven't had much time for anything. Anyways, enjoy!! And remember to review. I love to hear your opinions!  
  
The Bitter End  
  
Chapter 22: The Battle Soon Begins**

Hermione woke up with the bright sunny gleam on her face. She looked at her clock and grunted. It was 8:45 in the morning. Usually she would've been up earlier, but today she was tired and stressed. Tired becasue she didn't sleep so well. Stressed because of all the things happening in her life.  
  
Hermione slowly got out of her bed wishing she could be in it forever. As she walked down the stairs to go to the bathroom, there was silence in the common room.  
  
"_Draco must still be sleeping_," Hermione thought to herself. She felt too tired to go searching for him, so she decided to take a nice warm shower to wake her up.  
  
Hermione brushed her teeth, used the toilet and stripped all of her clothes off walking into the shower. She turned the shower knob slowly. Her body shivered as the cool water was turned on. The water then became warm and perfect, just the way she wished her life could be. She slowly rubbed the soap on her soft skin hoping to wash the bad away.  
  
Her eyes closed loving the soft touch of the warm water washing her. Her thoughts rushed in her mind like a speeding bullet. The school year, Ron and Harry, Draco, Alexa, the wizards duel, the party, her pregnancy, who was the father to her baby. So many other thoughts paraded in her mind as though they belonged there. She wanted everything out. In with the good, out with the bad.  
  
But that wasn't going to happen. Nothing was or could be changed. Life was life and she had to deal with it. She frowned at these thoughts. She frowned at how life treated her. Why couldn't she just been Head Girl and have her own common room? Why did she have to share with Draco? Why did she fall for Draco?  
  
"Draco..." Hermione said quietly to herself. Draco was one thing that constantly stayed on her mind. She smiled as she thought about him. His tall, sleek body, his strong arms, his muscular stomach, his face, his pale skin, his blonde hair, his gorgeous grey stormy eyes, his cunning Slytherin self, his smart mind...everything about him now made her like him even more.  
  
No, not even like...love him even more. She loved him more than ever. She hoped that even with how everything was going he still loved her. But that was all she could really do. Hope. Her arms rubbed and snaked around her belly. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as though protecting her stomach.  
  
"_Draco's the father I know it,_" Hermione thought. "_Please God. Please let it be Draco._"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, remembering where she was. The water no longer felt warm and perfect. It now was cold and lost. She felt a chill rush down her spine and she turned the knob turning the shower off. She dried herself and looked into the big mirror where the sink was. She stared closely at herself. But no matter how hard she looked she didn't see Hermione. She saw a different person. A sad and angry person.  
  
Her brown eyes were no longer bright with happiness, but dark with sadness and anger. Her face no longer had a smile, it was now as serious as ever. Her skin no longer had the tan look, it was now getting pale.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione said to her reflection. She didn't want to continue seeing her sad reflection in the mirror so she she dressed up and walked out of the bathroom once again reaching another eerie silence. She looked up at the clock. It was now 10:05. Now she began to wonder why wasn't Draco awake. He's usually up very early like her. But now it didn't seem like it.  
  
She searched everywhere in their dormitory and there was no sign of Draco at all. She wondered where he could be. Then a thought came to her mind. Breakfast. It was the weekend so they should be having breakfast about now. She put on her school robes and ran towards the Great Hall. As she pushed the big doors open she saw everyone happily chatting and eating.  
  
Her eyes skimmed across the Slytherin table and her blood boiled as she didn't see Draco nor Alexa. When she looked over at the Gryffindor table two eyes were watching her. Harry and Ron. Ron still had a look of guilt written over his face as he watched her. She then looked towards Harry who was giving her questioning looks. She walked towards the table and sat next to Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking at her. "I could see it in your face something isn't right."  
  
"I can't find Draco," Hermione growled.  
  
She saw Harry look over at the Slytherin table then back at her.  
  
"He's not here," Hermione said angrily. "Neither is Alexa."  
  
Harry just watched her as her anger rose up.  
  
"He's probably having more sex with her," Hermione spat letting her anger of Draco out. "I told him I was pregnant yesterday, Harry. I told him and he just looked angrier than ever. He doesn't even care. You could see he wasn't interested. He probably wants to kill me now."  
  
"I'm a Pureblood and you're just a stupid Mudblood," Hermione mimicked Draco. "You are forbidden to have my child."  
  
"You've changed," Harry said as he continued to watch her.  
  
"Did I?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Yes you did," Harry said quietly.  
  
"And how may that be?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"For one, you're never this angry. Two, you wouldn't let things like this get into your head. Three, your strong and from what I'm seeing you're giving up." Harry answered.  
  
"I'm not giving up," Hermione growled.  
  
"Hermione look at me," Harry said and she looked straight into his emerald green eyes. "Don't be so angry. He'll come around sooner or later." He then moved in to whisper to her. "You never know, if he and Alexa aren't here they could be in a meeting."  
  
Hermione's eyes opened wide at this. Why didn't she think it before?  
  
"You're right Harry, maybe they are in a meeting," Hermione said looking at him still feeling angry.  
  
"I told Ron what you wanted me to tell him," Harry said changing the subject.  
  
"Did you?" Hermione asked and glanced over at Ron who was watching her.  
  
"Yes I did and he wants to talk to you," Harry replied.  
  
"I don't Harry," Hermione growled. "I just don't want to be around him anymore. I don't feel safe being with him. I feel like he's going to attack me again."  
  
"He won't," Harry said looking at Ron who then looked away.  
  
"And why's that?" Hermione asked looking surprised at how fast Ron turned as Harry looked at him.  
  
"I knocked some sense into him," Harry answered.  
  
"You fought him?" Hermione said now looking at Harry.  
  
"No but I warned him that if he ever did, or even tried to attemp to do such a thing to you, I was going to give him such a reason to leave you alone that even Voldemort would be scared." Harry said looking at her.  
  
With this she finally smiled. "I had expected you to say something like that. I'm glad you did."  
  
"It's nice to see you smile again," Harry said grinning.  
  
"Hmm," Hermione sighed as her smile faded. She looked back at Ron and scoffed. She felt like killing him instead of just talking. She stood up slowly.  
  
"I'm going to talk to him now," Hermione said now standing.  
  
"Okay," Harry nodded. "Just be careful."  
  
"I will. Thanks Harry," Hermione said as she slowly walked to Ron. When she reached him they stared at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"Ron can we talk?" Hermione asked looking at him and felt like strangling him instead.  
  
"Yeah we can," Ron said getting up.  
  
"Ron, why you getting up?" Hermione asked. "I wanted to talk here."  
  
"Well I don't," Ron said looking at her. "I want to talk to you in private. In the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"You sure you aren't going to hex me numb and do anything to me?" Hermione growled as the party found its way back into her head.  
  
"I'm sure 'Mione, you can finally trust me," Ron said and began to walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, trust you..." Hermione muttered to herself angrily following Ron out wondering what exactly they were going to talk about.

* * *

**Draco's PoV:**  
  
Draco couldn't sleep at all. The thoughts of Alexa and Hermione roamed around in his mind. The thought of the upcoming war hit him even harder. It was soon. How soon, Draco didn't know but he had a strong feeling it was going to happen this week. He hoped his instincts were wrong, but now his guards were up and ready.  
  
His grey eyes opened and he stared in the dark room. Hermione was pregnant. Alexa was pregnant. What was he going to say to them? He was going to tell them about what they told him. He was going to tell Hermione that Alexa was pregnant and vice-versa. Problem was how was he going to tell them. He looked at his clock. It showed 6:50 in a bright green neon color.  
  
He sighed deeply as he tried to fall asleep. But he couldn't, as soon as his eyes closed they were opened.  
  
"Oh hell," Draco said getting up and opened the black curtains in his room. The brisk morning light lit up his room instantly. Draco sighed deeply and turned to go to the bathroom. This was going to be one long day.  
  
After he showered he dressed and looked at his clock again. It shown 8:30 brightly again. Draco scowled at himself for waking up so early and or time being so fast then walked out of his room. He stopped and looked up at Hermione's room. He wanted to walk in and just hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But they both knew the truth. Nothing was alright. Nothing at all.  
  
Draco then walked out of the common room quietly. As he walked around the corridors quietly he heard a voice.  
  
"Going for a walk?" Alexa said and walked next to him.  
  
"Looks like it to me," Draco snapped.  
  
"I'm just planning to have a nice talk with you Dray," Alexa said quietly.  
  
"Don't call me Dray," Draco said angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
"Draco," Alexa sounded stressed. "Would you please talk to me?"  
  
"What about?" Draco said and kept his eyes looking foward.  
  
"About what happened," Alexa said also looking ahead. "The baby's yours Draco."  
  
"I think I know that by now Alexa," Draco said quietly.  
  
"So what are going to do?" Alexa asked now looking at him.  
  
"I don't know...I have to tell you something," Draco said and looked at her.  
  
"I'm all ears," Alexa said.  
  
"Hermione's pregnant with my child also," Draco said looking at her eyes.  
  
Alexa's eyes widened as she continued to stare at him. "G-Granger?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco said quietly.  
  
"And you approve of this? Of a Mudblood having your child?" Alexa spat out angrily.  
  
"I actually do. Obvioulsy you don't," Draco growled.  
  
"Pity. It really is, but I'm not you. I can't control who you pick for love. I tried so hard to get it. But I never did. Only she has. The one person everyone least expected. But I have a part of you now. I have your child. And there's nothing you can do to stop that," Alexa said looking away.  
  
"I know I can't stop it. You must not tell anyone," Draco warned.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Alexa snapped.  
  
"Because if my father were to know of this he would kill Hermione instantly. He wouldn't approve of it," Draco muttered.  
  
"That's because no one will Draco," Alexa said looking at him again. "No one knows how you feel about her and the other way around. No one would care. At least Purebloods wouldn't. We're taught not to love. Just to find another Pureblood and make heirs for more family chains. That's how our life is. And thanks to you, it's changed."  
  
"Good," was all Draco said.  
  
"You think that," Alexa said angrily. "So what am I going to do? Raise the child on my own?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Draco said to himself but Alexa heard him.  
  
"Oh don't be such a bitch," Alexa growled. "You can at least help me with some things."  
  
"Okay Alexa, I'll help you," Draco sighed. "But there's more important things happening in life right now. The baby talk can wait."  
  
"Oh and what might be so much more important that your own child?" Alexa snapped.  
  
"The war," Draco said. "The war is so close."  
  
"As if I didn't know," Alexa said frowning.  
  
"You're not thinking of changing sides on me are you?" Alexa asked.  
  
"I don't know. Only time would tell for that answer," Draco replied and Alexa stood up.  
  
"If you say so. Are you hungry or something? What time is it?" Alexa asked.  
  
"No I'm not hungry and how the hell would I know," Draco scowled as his stomach growled.  
  
"Do you always have to be such a git?" Alexa muttered.  
  
"I prefer to be a git. It's who I am," Draco said proudly.  
  
"Figures," Alexa sighed. "We'll it was good having that talk with you, though I'm not happy with what you told me."  
  
"I didn't think you would be," Draco said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Alexa said and turned to walk towards the kitchens.  
  
Draco sighed deeply to himself. "_Thats one down...one to go,_" He thought to himself and started walking to the Great Hall hoping he wasn't late for breakfast because if he was he would have to follow Alexa's lead.

* * *

Hermione followed Ron up the stairs and into Gryffindor Tower. She felt insecure about being alone with him but with her anger still carousing throughout her body all fear was missing.  
  
They sat in two chairs next to the fireplace. Hermione closed her eyes for a second trying to calm herself down. Unfortunetly when she opened them Ron's constant staring unnerved her all over again.  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"What are you so angry about?" Ron said sounding a little angry himself.  
  
"Hmm, lets see. I'm angry about everything Ron. Every. Damn. Thing," Hermione growled.  
  
"I'm sorry about that night at the party. I'm sorry about everything Hermione," Ron said quietly looking at her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.  
  
"I don't know Ron. Are you really sorry for what happened to me? Sorry for what you did? Sorry for how you made me feel?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"I am sorry 'Mione," Ron said and reached out and put his hand on Hermione's.  
  
Hermione just stared at him as her body tensed to his touch. "So Harry told you huh?"  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he nodded. "He did. I'm happy for you."  
  
"I bet you are," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Is...is it mine?" Ron continued to watch her eyes.  
  
"No," Hermione answered and her heart wrenched in her chest. What if it was his and not Draco's? What would she do then?  
  
"Oh," Ron said and sat back into the chair. "So it's the gits."  
  
"Yes Ron it is," Hermione snapped. "He's not the only git I know."  
  
"Oh lay off," Ron said looking guilty.  
  
"Lay off? You should see the crap I'm dealing with," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"I'm some of that crap aren't I?" Ron sighed.  
  
"You think?" Hermioe said looking at her hands.  
  
"It's almost over," Ron said as he watched her. "It'll be here and over before you know it."  
  
"I know," Hermione said quietly hoping and dreading for the final day of school to come.  
  
"What will you do with him then?" Ron said looking at her. "Send love letters to each other?"  
  
"No," Hermione said angrily. She didn't know what to answer or say. This was a good question for her and Draco to answer. The question then burned itself into her mind.  
  
The Gryffindor students were coming back from breakfast. Hermione was glad to see Harry walk inside and head straight towards them.  
  
"So how's everything going?" Harry asked and shot Ron a look that made him cringe.  
  
"Everything went well Harry," Hermione said wanting to laugh at the look on Ron's face.  
  
"Good," Harry said and looked back at Hermione.  
  
"Well I should get going and continue my search," Hermione said getting up from her chair.  
  
"Search for what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing of your importance Ron," Harry snapped and Hermione smiled and pointed at Harry. "What he said."  
  
"Be careful," Harry said looking at her.  
  
"I always am," Hermione said and she heard Ron snort. She couldn't help but laugh when Harry smacked him across the head.  
  
This time around she didn't care where she walked looking for him. She didn't care who she saw or who spotted her. She was walking towards the dungeons. The Slytherin territory. She walked slower as she reached their common room and heard hisses and growls from the students there.  
  
"I'm Head Girl you know. I do have my privilages of being here," Hermione snapped at them as she continued to walk further on almost reaching the portrait until she heard a voice.  
  
"Why would we give a damn about what you have?" A female voice sneered.  
  
"Alexa," Hermione said quietly turning around and reaching her gaze.  
  
"Well well, a Mudblood in Pureblood territory," Alexa smirked. "Now I'd hate to dirty my shoes on these floors I once thought were clean."  
  
"Shut up," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Ooh someone's mad," Alexa's eyes darkened a bit as she continued to look at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah you wouldn't blame me if you were in the same problems I were in," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"You're not the only one with problems Granger," Alexa spat out.  
  
"That's nice to know," Hermione growled. "You know why I'm down here."  
  
"It's a shame I do," Alexa said briskly and lowered her voice. "He's not here."  
  
"Then where is he? He spent the whole morning with you, so you should know," Hermione snapped.  
  
"He's in the kitchens, but don't bother looking in there. He should be gone by now," Alexa said thoughfully.  
  
"Okay then where would he be now?" Hermione looked at Alexa.  
  
"Funny Granger," Alexa growled and walked up to her so that no one could hear what she said. "You live with him, talk to him...love him, and yet you don't have a clue of where he would be."  
  
"I don't love him," Hermione whispered knowing that that was a complete lie.  
  
"Don't kid yourself Granger because I know you're lying," Alexa smirked.  
  
"He's in the dorms then," Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"You're on your own with that," Alexa said.  
  
Then it hit Hermione. She and Alexa wern't fighting, they finally had a conversation. A real conversation.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Hermione said looking at Alexa's reaction.  
  
"Who ever said I was helping you? No one for that matter," Alexa snapped.  
  
"_There goes the decent conversation_," Hermione thought.  
  
"There's a reason why I may not be acting like myself towards you and later you'll understand why," Alexa said quietly avoiding to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked hoping she would answer but she just shook her head.  
  
"Like I said you'll find out. In reality I would've tried to kill you, now even. But I'm not, I'm giving you a chance to run. A chance to live," Alexa said with a pained looked in her eyes. "This is my warning, and make sure you tell _him_ when you speak to him that this warning goes for him too." Alexa paused.  
  
"Go on," Hermione urged Alexa to speak.  
  
"The end..._your_ end is near. Make no mistake about it that it will be here soon, keep your guards up and just be ready," Alexa looked serious. "Telling you this would get me killed on the spot. But for _his_ sake I'm telling you also."  
  
Hermione didn't now what to say after the warning. The end meant the war or worse...death. She sighed deeply and nodded.  
  
"It's just between us," Hermione said quietly and then turned to leave.  
  
"Oh and Granger," Hermione turned around.  
  
"Congratulations," Alexa said and walked into the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She congratulated her on her pregnancy. If she knew meant that Draco told her. The decent conversation was one thing, but the congrats on this made her think she was dreaming.  
  
Whatever made Alexa change had to be big. And she wanted to find out exactly wat this was. She sped walked up to her dormitory and said the password to the portrait.  
  
Hermione walked in quickly to find Draco sleeping on the sofa. She wanted to wake him up but he looked so at peace. He looked like an angel...her angel. She smiled as she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. She moved in closer to him and kissed his cheek softly hoping she didn't wake him up.  
  
As her lips contacted the soft skin on his face her body warmed up. She felt her energy rise, she felt all her anger leave. She was happy again, she was in deep love with Draco. She sat in a chair and watched him slumber. Big urges to kiss and love him like silly came to her senses but she held them back. Especially when he was sleeping.  
  
Time flew by as continued to watch him. To Hermione time had stopped evidently it didn't. Draco began to move slowly as he opened his eyes revealing his stormy grey eyes.  
  
"Hey there," Hermione smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hi, how long have I been sleeping?" Draco's voice was husky due to the sleep.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Oh," Draco frowned. "Where were you?"  
  
"Looking for you," Hermione smirked. "In the dungeons."  
  
"Wow some accomplishment," Draco chuckled.  
  
"Oh hush up," Hermione grinned.  
  
"How was it down there?" Draco asked.  
  
"Okay, I got hissed at a few times but it went well," Hermione watched his reaction as she was about to say who she saw. "I also saw Alexa."  
  
"Did you?" Draco sat up on the sofa. "About that Hermione there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Okay, but before you do she wanted me to tell you something," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Well what did she say?" Draco asked sounding urgent.  
  
"It was more like a warning," Hermione stalled again.  
  
"Which was?" Draco stared at her.  
  
"That the end is near, and that we should be ready," Hermione said.  
  
"That I know," Draco's eyes looked away from hers.  
  
"Alright," Hermione said slowly. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"First things first, with that warning I have a feeling the war will erupt this week," Draco said thoughfully.  
  
"What? So soon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, Voldemort's not waiting anymore. Neither am I," Draco said and looked serious.  
  
"Gods Draco," Hermione said getting up and sitting next to him. "I have to tell Harry."  
  
"Then tell him," Draco said looking at the fireplace. "But I need to tell you this."  
  
"I'm ready," Hermione grabbed his hand.  
  
"If you say so," Draco said and Hermione squeezed his hand for encouragement. She frowned when he didn't squeeze back.  
  
"Hermione, Alexa's pregnant. And I told her you were too," Draco watched her eyes as he said this.  
  
"Oh," Hermione squeezed his hand so tight she hoped she broke it. Her eyes clouded with tears...angry tears. So this is why Alexa was so different around her. This was the big news. She was ripping up inside. She wanted to rip and tear everythign outside too, especially Draco.  
  
But her heart stopped her. Her heart kept her calm, kept her safe. Due to love, she kept her hatred for him inside. She felt warm water on her face, her tears. Even though she held it in this news hurt her so much. Draco was supposed to be the father to her baby and only her baby no one elses.  
  
Hermione felt his thumb erase the tears. She felt them caress her skin and this relaxed her immediately. She closed her eyes to his touch. She had to let him know how she felt about him.  
  
"I love you Draco," Hermione let it out. "I love you so much."  
  
Her tears continued to drain from her eyes. She felt Draco pull her into a loving hug. He placed soft kisses along her neck. He nibbled her ear and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
Hermione didn't know if she was laughing, sobbing or even both. But she felt Draco's caresses and calming words. Her laughs/sobs drained out of her and she felt exhausted. She closed her eyes as she was wrapped in the strong arms she loved. Then one nagging thought entered her mind.  
  
What will they be or do after school? Will they stay together? Will they go their separate ways? Will they die in the upcoming war? As the old questions were answered for her new ones arose. Tomorrow was a new day...she'll ask them then. She then fell asleep holding tightly to Draco.

* * *

**Draco's PoV:  
  
**As Draco walked back to the Great Hall he saw the students leaving chatting happily to each other. His stomach growled with hunger and he frowned because he missed breakfast and seeing Hermione's face.  
  
He walked towards the kitchens and scratched the pear in the portrait. The pear giggles then the portrait opened and he walked in meeting up with his former house-elf.  
  
"Master Malfoy," Dobby squealed.  
  
"Hello Dobby," Draco grinned at the house-elf.  
  
"Can I get old Master anything?" the house-elf asked beaming.  
  
"Yes you can give me food. Give me anything, just not too much and not too little," Draco answered and Dobby went to get the food right away.  
  
Dobby then came back with a tray of food and Draco ate quickly. He wanted to find Hermione. As he finised he thanked and bid his goodbye's to his former house-elf. He realised that he almost was to the point of running to his dorm but his didn't care. He needed to see her.  
  
When he entered the common room there was no sign of her being there. He didn't bother to look at the library or anywhere else because either she wasn't there or was going to come back to the dorm and see he wasn't there. So he walked toward the big sofa and lied down. His back getting comfort as soon as he relaxed.  
  
His eyes began to get heavy as he continued to wait for her. "_Hermione, what's taking you so damn long?_" He thought as his eyes couldn't hold open no longer and closed.  
  
Awhile later when he woke up he saw Hermione staring at him with her bright brown eyes.  
  
"Hey there," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hi, how long have I been sleeping?" Draco wondered.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Oh," Draco frowned. "_I hope it wasn't too long._" He thought. "Where were you?"  
  
"Looking for you," Draco saw Hermione smirk. "In the dungeons."  
  
"Wow some accomplishment," Draco chuckled. "_She really is out of her mind._"  
  
"Oh hush up," Hermione grinned.  
  
"How was it down there?" Draco asked hoping she didn't see nor spoke to anyone.  
  
"Okay, I got hissed at a few times but it went well," Hermione paused. "I also saw Alexa."  
  
"Did you?" Draco sat up quickly. "_Gods she didn't tell her._" He mused. "About that Hermione there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Okay, but before you do she wanted me to tell you something," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Well what did she say?" Draco asked urgently wondering what Alexa had to say and wanting to tell Hermione about everything.  
  
"It was more like a warning," Hermione stalled.  
  
"Which was?" Draco watched her carefully.  
  
"That the end is near, and that we should be ready," Hermione said.  
  
"That I know," Draco looked away in relief.  
  
"Alright," Hermione said slowly. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"First things first, with that warning I have a feeling the war will erupt this week," Draco said picking his words as he spoke.  
  
"What? So soon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, Voldemort's not waiting anymore. Neither am I," Draco said ready for anything. He wanted him gone and he was ready to get rid of him.  
  
"Gods Draco," Hermione said and sat next to him. "I have to tell Harry."  
  
"Then tell him," Draco said looking at the fireplace. "_Here goes nothing_." "But I need to tell you this."  
  
"I'm ready," Hermione grabbed his hand.  
  
"If you say so," Draco looked at her and felt her squeeze his hand. He didn't squeeze back, he was sure she was going to leave him for good when he told her about Alexa.  
  
"Hermione, Alexa's pregnant. And I told her you were too," Draco stared into her eyes hoping she wouldn't leave.  
  
"Oh," Hermione was all he heard her say. He was glad she didn't leave or hit him, but he had a feeling that she was going to break his hand with the grip she had on it.  
  
He watched her as her eyes clouded with tears. He knew she was hurt but he was surprised at how she tried to hold it back. He watched as she couldn't win her own battle as the tears fell from her brown eyes. He didn't want to see her so hurt and sad. He wanted to see her happy again but with everything he knew it couldn't change.  
  
Draco rubbed his thumb on her cheek softly wiping the tears away. He saw her eyes close as she moved in to his touch looking as though she savored the moment.  
  
"I love you Draco," She said quietly. "I love you so much." He felt numb as she said this. He knew he felt the same way but he couldn't show it to her like she showed it to him.  
  
She began to cry more and he pulled her closer to him. He couldn't leave her, he didn't want to. He began to place soft kisses on her neck loving the sweet taste of her skin. When he kissed up to her ear he whispered, "I love you too." And he meant it. He did love her. Hermione began to sob uncontrollably in his arms. He said soothing words and rubbed her back hoping she would relax. After a few minutes her sobs subsided and she held onto him tightly.  
  
He began to hear her deep breaths and knew right away that she had fallen asleep. He slowly stood up still holding her in his arms. He walked towards his room and opened the door and placed her on his bed. He carefully took off her clothes hoping that he didn't wake her. He then took off his own clothes and lied down next to her. She looked so peaceful, she was his and his only. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and sighed. If only he could hold on to her forever. If only....

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened slowly as her body felt drained and weak. She felt a stong grip across her belly and knew who the grip belonged to. She smiled and snuggled closer to him loving every minute. She then hated herself for beginning to feel queasy and rushed out of the bed to run to the bathroom. As if her body didn't feel weak enough she just felt worse.  
  
She walked to her room and put on clothes not bothering to care how she looked.  
  
"_Its a little late. Everyone should be up by now_," Hermione thought giving Draco a soft kiss on the lips as he slept and walked out of the dormitory heading straight towards Gryffindor Tower. She needed to see Harry and tell him what was coming up.  
  
Her fast pace walk slowed as she began to feel nauseous again. Her mind felt as though it was spinning in circles and she had to lean against the wall for support. She took deep breaths and continued her journey. She looked around the halls differently. Something didn't feel right at all. It was all too quiet, and empty for this time. As she reached the portrait and said the password she spotted him.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said and ran to him.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong? Are you okay? You look horrible," Harry said and held onto her arm as she sat down harshly.  
  
"I need to tell you something very important. The war..." Hermione paused.  
  
"What about the war?" Harry sounded serious.  
  
"It's sooner than we think," Hermione finished. "I don't know when it is but its close."  
  
"Who told you this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione answered quietly and her eyes closed sending her into a dark, silent, empty world. 

**A/N: There's the end of this chapter. Once again I apologize for the long wait. Please feel free to punish me for my absence, but don't be too harsh, I still need to write another chapter. Speaking of which, the next chapter will be this story's last. But no fear, I have a sequel in mind. Now time to thank my lovely reviewers...Malfoyz-babe, I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry I made you cry ;-). PinkLoLLyPoP 5 7, thanks, I bet he does. dramaqueen72, I also hope she has his child, we'll just have to wait and see I guess. forthiv, I agree and thanks. PuNk-RoCk-SlYtHeRiN, thanks and good question, what will she do if it is his. Katie, thanks. Dark-Illusion1, lol unfortuntely Alexa's having Draco's child. Kara Black, thanks and nope she isn't lying, I too feel sorry for Draco. crazee, thank you so much, that means a lot to me :-) I hope you like this chapter. jax, he'll find out, you'll see. oreo69not96, lol, I hope you liked this chapter. Shoe Malfoy, thanks, nope she wasn't, she changed a little bit in this chaper though. DNAngels, thanks. Dracosbabe13, thanks, glad you liked it. Jessibelle, thanks, I'm glad you like it, I hope you like the update. scucci, thanks, glad you love it. Volcanica, I know sorry for the long wait, I really am. obsezzionzzz, thanks. **


	23. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my plot. **

**A/N: Finally, here is the last chapter to this story. I hope you like the super long chapter!! Enjoy and remember to review!!**

**The Bitter End**

**Chapter 23: Blood, Sweat and Tears**

_**Previously... ** _

**Hermione's eyes opened slowly as her body felt drained and weak. She felt a strong grip across her belly and know who the grip belonged to. She smiled and snuggled closer to him loving every minute. She hated herself for beginning to feel queasy and rushed out of the bed and to the bathroom. As if her body didn't feel weak enough she just felt worse.**

**She walked to her room and put on clothes not bothering to care how she looked.**

**"Its a little late. Everyone should be up by now," Hermione thought giving Draco a soft kiss on the lips as he slept and walked out of the dormitory heading straight towards Gryffindor Tower. She needed to see Harry and tell him what was coming up.**

**Her fast pace walk slowed as she began to feel nauseous again. Her mind felt as though it was spinning in circles and she had to lean against the wall for support. She took deep breaths and continued her journey. She looked around the halls differently. Something didn't feel right at all. It was too quiet, to empty for this time. As she reached the portrait and said the password she spotted him.**

**"Harry," Hermione said and ran to him.**

**"Hermione what's wrong? Are you okay? You look horrible," Harry said and held onto her arm as she sat down harshly.**

**"I need to tell you something very important. The war..." Hermione paused.**

**"What about the war?" Harry sounded serious.**

**"It's sooner than we think," Hermione finished. "I don't know when it is but its close."**

**"Who told you this?" Harry asked.**

**"Draco," Hermione answered quietly and her eyes closed sending her into a dark empty world.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione opened her eyes only to reveal the same darkness she was drowned in earlier. She was lying on a cold stone floor and winced in pain. Her body was screaming in agony as the pain surged through. She slowly sat up and leaned against the wall.

The darkness was consuming and she was in a room. An empty dark, silent cold room. Chills were suppressing her, drowning her into a world she never knew of. This world felt like death.

Hermione's eyes searched for any sign of life even though the room was pitch black. She wanted to see someone, anyone...anything. Her ears pounded with the sound of her heartbeat. Her fingers touched the rough surface of the hard floor.

Her mind was rapidly filling with questions. Where was she? What happened to her? How did she get to the place she was at? Did anyone know she was gone? Did somebody take her there? Where was Harry and Ron? Where was Draco?

Smart as she was, she couldn't find an answer to anything. Her breath quivered as a chill ran down her spine. She wished she were in Draco's strong arms. In the arms of her lover that would protect her. She could feel fresh tears in her eyes.

She blinked quickly hoping that they wouldn't fall. She had to be strong and brave. She slowly stood up and her legs felt numb as ever. Her head was now pounding with a strong beat, never wanting to end. Her hands searched desperately for her wand, but there was no such luck.

Hermione walked slowly around the room, feeling the walls for anything. Her eyes widened as she felt her fingers wrap around a smooth object...a doorknob. Hope reached her instantly. This was her chance to get away from where she was. To get away from the dark and to the light…to see the ones she loved.

She held her breath as her fingers turned the knob and pulled back. Her hope crashed and burned. The door didn't budge or move one bit. She tried turning the knob and pushing but was met with the same end result.

Hermione kicked the door and a laugh escaped her lips. She continued to laugh as though it were the funniest moment of her life.

"This has to be a dream," she laughed nervously. "It just has to be."

She leaned back on the wall, which felt cooler than ever. She slowly slid to the floor with a soft giggle.

"Why me?" she said now as her laughs subsided. She felt as though her sanity reached its limit.

"Why me?" she asked again this time hoping to hear an answer but none came. Now fear finally washed over. She realised she didn't laugh as if it were a funny moment. She laughed to hide this fear. To hide how helpless she really felt inside.

Unshed tears burned her cheeks.

"Please help me," her voice was low and shaky.

"Anyone please," she pleaded again. Her sobs were bouncing off the walls. She was sensing no joy, no happiness nor hope. She only felt desperate. Desperate to escape, desperate to live, and desperate to die.

Hermione then heard a soft click. Light then lit up the darkened room. The door was open. She was just about to stand and run out until she felt someone grab her arm roughly. Hermione was speechless.

**

* * *

Draco's PoV:**

Draco woke up hearing a loud, constant tap on the portrait. He felt that Hermione wasn't in his bed and he sighed angrily. He sat up and continued to hear the tap. It was getting unnerving for him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He put on a pair of pants and a shirt.

"I'm coming damnit," Draco yelled as he walked towards the portrait. He opened and saw Ron.

"Weasley, what the hell do you want?" Draco snapped and saw Harry walk behind Ron with Hermione in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Draco said and ushered them inside.

"I don't know, she just fainted," Harry replied putting her on the sofa.

Draco frowned as he traced her lips with his thumb. He noticed she felt very cold.

"Weasley, in my room there's a blanket. Go get it for me," Draco commanded. Ron looked like he wanted to retort a reply but he shook it off.

"Hermione told me something before she blacked out," Harry's voice sounded cold.

"What may that be?" Draco asked and grabbed the blanket from Ron.

"The war is here," Harry replied and Ron shuddered.

Draco nodded as he wrapped the blanket around her. "She's right."

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"_We_?" Draco asked. "Who ever said anything about a _we_?"

"Well I would think you would be on our side," Harry snapped.

"I'm on no one's side Potter. Remember that," Draco muttered.

"I will," Harry said and the portrait opened and Snape rushed in with Alexa by his side and stopped instantly with the site of Ron and Harry.

Snape looked like he was at a loss for words but Draco walked up to him.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It has begun," Snape replied.

Draco closed his eyes in frustration. "It can't be, I didn't feel my mark burn."

"That's because it only burned on mine," Snape said and looked at Hermione.

"What happened to her?" Snape asked as he walked up to the sofa.

"Fainted," Harry answered watching Snape's movements closely.

"She looks dehydrated and stressed," Snape voice drawled as he continued to observe her.

"I don't blame her," Draco said recoiling everything that occurred from the past few days. Snape walked back to him.

"Draco, we have to go," Snape said looking serious.

"Fine, but everyone's coming with me," Draco replied and Snape shook his head.

"No Draco," Snape said sharply. "You know we can't do that. It's a huge risk."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures Sev," Draco replied darkly. "I know you're on Dumbledore's side, and if you want to end this battle I say you bring everyone thats in this room, especially Potter."

Harry walked over to where Draco and Snape where standing. He gave them a knowing look.

"Potter, what do you think of this? Is it a better idea for just me, Alexa and Snape to go to Riddle Manor? Or should I bring everyone along?" Draco asked and Harry sighed.

"Well I think with everyone going is a better choice, yet it's more dangerous," Harry answered thoughtfully.

"Then together we go," Draco said throwing his arms up in frustration. "Sev make a big portkey."

Snape gave Draco a look but did as he was told. Harry began to look a little unsure.

"Malfoy, when you say everyone, who exactly do you mean?" Harry asked and crossed his arms.

"Everyone in this room," Draco said looking at everyone.

"Even Hermione?" Harry asked and looked at her.

Draco thought about this. She was unconscious and he was planning of taking her to Riddle Manor where the war was taking place. In all reality, that wasn't the best thing to do. But he knew how strong her power was. He knew how smart she was. He knew that she can help a great deal with the war.

Draco nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, even Hermione."

"I don't know," Harry said and looked back at Draco. "You and I both know that's not the best idea in the world."

"It's not, but she's coming," Draco snapped.

"So you're planning to just take her like that, in that condition she's in?" Harry asked angrily and pointed at Hermione.

"Yes Potter," Draco growled. "You do understand English don't you?"

"I do understand it thank you, but Hermione isn't in shape to go to that war Malfoy. She's obviously sick. Not to mention she's pregnant, she can lose the baby in such battles." Harry said now looking concerned. "I don't want her coming."

"Well I do," Draco muttered. "She has strength, Potter. Strength that can help your side greatly. Think about it Potter. If she were awake what do you think she would've done?"

Harry stayed silent with this.

"I knew that would be your reaction," Draco said and frowned. "Believe me I do not want to do this. Though I think a great deal of help can be brought if we did this."

Snape came back with a broom in his hands. "We're all set to go," Snape said and looked at Draco and Harry.

"Everyone's coming," Draco said looking at Snape.

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked his eyes were on Snape.

"He knows Potter," Snape said looking at him.

"Then let's finish this once and for all," Draco said and turned away and walked towards the sofa.

Draco began to pick Hermione up and Ron questioned his antics. "Malfoy what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Weasley?" Draco said annoyed.

Snape walked up to Draco. "What's that?" Ron asked looking at the broomstick.

"Weasley, is your brain really that thick?" Alexa piped up walking up to the group.

"No, I'm just wondering why he has a broom. We're not going to start sweeping are we?" Ron asked sarcastically. Everyone gave him a stern look.

"Ron-" Harry started but was cut off by Draco.

"It's a portkey Weasley," Draco said as he held Hermione in his arms. She felt slightly heavy, but he was strong enough to hold her.

"Portkey?" Ron said as his eyes widened. "Why do we need a portkey?"

"Because we're going to war, that's why," Draco said coolly and Ron looked shocked.

"War?" Ron was then quiet. "So this is what Hermione was talking about."

Both Draco and Harry nodded at this and Ron looked at Hermione.

"You're not thinking of bringing her along are you?" Ron muttered angrily.

"As a matter of fact Weasley, I am," Draco snapped as he walked up to Snape.

"You can't," Ron protested. "She could...look, you can't bring her while she's like that."

"Weasley just shut up and come over here," Draco said as Ron was the missing link of the small group.

"The portkey will start in ten seconds," Snape said dully and Ron walked up them.

Everyone positioned themselves and placed their hands on the stick. Draco held both his and Hermione's hand. His mind counted down the seconds.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five_," Draco looked at everyone's faces and saw the stressful looks. He knew exactly how they felt. "_Four, three, two, one..."_

Draco felt himself being pulled instantly. His grip on Hermione tightened and his eyes were shut. He was now thinking the worst things that could happen. Hermione dying, he dying, losing the battle to win against Voldemort, Voldemort and his loyal followers winning the war to reign the wizarding world once more.

His pondering on fate ended as he felt the floor crash with his feet instanly. He stumbled a bit but kept his balance. The evil energy came to his senses as he felt a strong surge of power rush in him. Now was his chance to show Voldemort what power and resentment he had.

Snape watched around the room intently looking as if anyone were to attack. The silence felt very uneasy, especially standing in the manor of the devil himself.

"I wish I brought it," Harry whispered quietly to himself.

"Brought what Potter?" Draco asked quietly.

"My invisibility cloak," Harry said looking upset.

"Did you hear that?" Alexa whispered and turned quickly looking for the source.

"No," Draco, Harry and Ron whispered back in unison. They all then looked at each other angrily.

Alexa gave a sharp intake of air as ice began to appear on the walls. The small hall was becoming a freezer instantly as the small ice particles froze the walls. Draco could feel Hermione shiver in his arms.

"Damn," Harry said looking at the ice and shuddered. "Dementors."

The lights in the hall began to blink as the shadows of the dementors came in slowly. Draco pulled out his wand, bracing himself for anything. He watched as the dementors came into the hall and headed straight towards he and Hermione.

"I know this might be hard for you, but think of your happiest thought Malfoy. Don't let them get too close to you, if they do the charm is Expecto Patronum," Harry said as he watched the dementors with hate.

"Potter, I know what I have to do. Thanks anyway, just don't faint on us," Draco said briskly and Harry's jaw clenched as his eyes darkened.

The dementor continued to head straight towards him. He began to think of his happiest moments. Draco going to Diagon Alley with his father to get anything he wanted. Playing Quidditch in school for the first time. Becoming Head Boy. Kissing Hermione for the first time. Hermione telling him that she loved him.

That was it. That had to be the main thing in happiness for him. He never was told the word until she spoke it. He raised the wand and cleared his throat.

"Expecto Patro-" Draco stopped abruptly as he felt as if a thousand knives stabbed him.

He could hear everyone's yells as they began to fight Death Eaters and dementors. But soon the sound shut from his mind. He dropped Hermione roughly on the floor and he saw her head hit the floor with hard contact.

His knees became weak as he dropped to the floor looking up at his apparent attacker. He felt another pain guide its way through straight to his heart. His own father held the wand urging the curse that was driving him mad. He looked furious as he kept the charm on Draco.

Draco gripped his wand as tight as he could and stood up fighting the pain as he did this. He raised the wand towards his father, but he couldn't speak. If he did all that would come out were screams. Screams of pain, anger and hate.

His power was strong and kept him standing. More strength was becoming of him. He kept the wand pointing at his father. He searched his father's eyes but they were icy, solid to the core. He soon felt the curse wear down and saw his father watch him first with admiration, then hate.

Lucius walked slowly towards Draco. As he got closer, Draco stared into the eyes he thought he knew. They looked empty, hateful and cold. His father was cold but never like this. He had to be frozen. Frozen in his own world of power and death. Voldemort made him like this. Maybe Azkaban helped conjoin such insanity. He couldn't tell nor did he want to.

Draco's eyes shut instantly as he felt the burning skin on his right cheek. His father smacked him again but harder. Draco laughed inwardly as he thought of all the pain he had through life. His eyes opened as his father pushed him into a wall.

"Why Draco?" Lucius growled. "Why did you betray me?"

"I didn't betray anyone," Draco said hoping his voice sounded strong and not showing any signs of weakness. Lucius gave him another hard smack and Draco began to taste blood.

"Do not deny me," Lucius gripped his hand around Draco's neck.

"You fell in love," Lucius' voice was rising. "You fell in love with a Mudblood. A Mudblood who's helping the Light. I'm ashamed to have you as my son. My own flesh and blood. How dare you! You deserve to be disowned, Mudblood lover."

Draco's eyes filled with anger. How dare he? It should've been the other way around. How dare his father. How dare _him_ to teach Draco not to love and to hate Muggles and Mudbloods. How dare him to teach Draco the ways of a Dark life and make him recieve a mark that would remain a burden in his life.

Lucius' grip on Draco tightened and his eyes lit up. Draco just watched those icy eyes fill up with hope as though wanting to see his body dead. He made effort to break his father's grip but he was losing the battle. Oh how he longed to win.

"Take her to the cell," Lucius said loudly and Draco saw a Death Eater pick Hermione up harshly.

Draco couldn't see the face of the Death Eater due to the mask. He now began to struggle against his father's grip. The little air in him was draining and heneeded to get Hermione. Draco was then pushed on the floor. He attempted to stand up and run after the person who had Hermione in their arms, but was pushed back down as a foot supported all of its weight on his back.

"We're going to have a nice little meeting just about now," Lucius said darkly. "Your actions has caused your fate, which your about to meet right now."

Draco's eyes widened at this. His father was going to take him to Voldemort. He was sure Voldemort had more important things going on as a war erupted in his own manor. Then again this was Voldemort and he can expect anything to come his way.

Lucius didn't even bother to let Draco stand as he dragged him to the room where all action took place. The room where death lived. The room where Draco might see the final moments of his life. He knew one thing, he was ready for what came his way. He was ready to finish the job he longed to finish. "_And the battle begins_," Draco thought darkly and entered what he considered was Hell.

**

* * *

**Hermione wasn't sure what to say as Professor Snape took her out of the room. 

"Professor?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Shh," was his reply.

She did as she was told and followed him through the halls of what looked like a house. No, it was more like a mansion. Huge portraits of a teenage looking boy with dark hair and evil eyes were on the walls. The pictures made her shiver instantly. She obviously wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

"Professor, where are we?" Hermione whispered hoping she'd get an answer back.

Professor Snape looked back at her and sighed. "We're at Riddle Manor."

Hermione's heart stopped. If she was in Riddle Manor, then she had to be in the...

"War," Hermione heard herself whisper and Professor Snape nodded.

They continued to walk and stopped at a corner so Professor Snape could check for any enemies. Hermione looked into a mirror and gasped. She looked horrible. Her skin looked completely pale and her head had a huge bump with a small trace of dried blood.

"Gods, what happened to me?" Hermione whispered but Snape heard her.

"That's a good question," Professor Snape said as he started to walk forward.

"I have another good one," Hermione said quietly observing the walls as she walked. "How did I get here?"

"Draco brought you here," Snape answered.

"Draco?" Hermione said disbelievingly. "Draco wouldn't bring me _here_."

"Well evidently he did," Snape muttered and Hermione's head began to swell with questions and thoughts which brought the throbbing pain back.

"I can't take it anymore," Hermione blurted out. "I swear I'm about to go insane any minute Professor."

"Aren't we all," Snape drawled and Hermione gave a small smile as she nodded. Her smile faded as she heard a hissing sound.

"Don't move," Snape said and added as an afterthought. "Don't speak neither."

Hermione's body froze as she saw a rather large snake slither gracefully on the floor. It's eyes we're on them, watching their bodies waiting to strike and to take a bite to taste the fresh blood and poison its victim.

Snape slowly moved back and the snake hissed moving forward. Hermione saw Snape take something out of his pocket. Her eyes lit up with happiness. He had her wand.

"I think you'll be needing this as you go on," Snape said as his eyes were fixed on the snake.

Hermione grabbed the wand and thought of his words a second time. "You're coming with me," she whispered to him.

"Let me handle this and go help Draco. He needs you more than anyone else," Snape said and Hermione stayed silent for a minute then replied with an ok.

"Go on," Snape snapped. "Go before anything else happens."

Hermione was just about to turn but stopped. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Snape nodded his approval and whispered for her to leave. This time she left and her heart rammed inside her chest as she heard the loud hiss of the snake and Snape yell a hex. She hoped he was okay. She ran in the huge mansion not knowing where to go.

Hermione turned left and right around the corners of the huge halls. She felt as if she were trapped in a maze and could never find her way out to freedom. She stopped instantly as she reached up to huge doors that looked like they led to a huge ballroom or something of that sort.

She couldn't help but notice the light that was breaching from the crack under the door. The light made her stomach churn at the sight. The light wasn't the color of pure white but of a red color. It was the color of blood. She knew someone had to be inside this room. Whether she liked it or not, she knew she had to check.

Hermione walked slowly towards the large doors. Her mind was telling her to just move on, to continue her search to leave the manor. But her heart urged her to stay, to check for Draco and the others.

Like Snape had said, "He needs you more than anyone else." She knew she needed him just as much. As she reached the door handle a sense of power tingled in her fingers. She could sense such dark power by just standing there.

"They're here," Hermione whispered to herself having a feeling that everyone, her loved ones and the Death Eaters were in the room.

Hermione's hand slowly turned the handle nervously. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. Her eyes didn't blink for a second. The door then opened slowly. She looked around the room as she slowly walked in.

The walls were white and the floor had white tiles. The glare of the red light bounced off of the white colors engulfing the room into a much more creepier surrounding. A fire roared behind her and she turned instantly.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up," a female voice came from behind her. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't pinpoint whom's it belonged to. Hermione then felt something poke her back.

Hermione was glad she kept her wand hidden in her pocket. She made a quick movement pulling it out and turned to the female. She was shocked to see who it was. Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of her pointing her wand and glaring daggers straight at her.

Hermione's mind began to think of all the things Lestrange was capable of. She remembered that Lestrange was the one who drove Neville's parents to insanity by continuously using the Cruciatus Curse. She remembered briefly fighting her in the Department of Mysteries. She remembered Harry telling her that Lestrange killed Sirius.

Hermione insides burned with anger. She felt like killing her right then and there. She watched Bellatrix give a dark smile.

"Glad you've finally shown," Bellatrix said and her eyes lit up. "You're almost going to miss the show."

"What show?" Hermione growled.

"You'll know what I'm talking about since you're going to be included in it," Bellatrix answered.

"I'm not going to be part of anything," Hermione looked straight at Bellatrix's wand. "_Expellarmius!"_

Bellatrix was thrown back and Hermione took hold of her wand. She smiled as walked up to Bellatrix.

"Bet you didn't expect that did you?" Hermione asked. "Maybe you didn't expect this either." Hermione said and gave a strong kick at Bellatrix's ribs. Bellatrix held her waist and breathed quickly fighting the pain.

"This is for me," Hermione kicked her again. "For Draco," another kick. "For Harry," two more kicks. Hermione was sure she had broken three or more ribs of Bellatrix's but she didn't care as she grabbed Bellatrix's collar.

"For Sirius," Hermione gave a nice punch in the face. "And this", Hermione said pulling her arm back. "This is for the Longbottom's." Hermione then used all her might when she punched Bellatrix. Bellatrix was knocked out with this punch and Hermione stood up proudly as she watched.

"That's a few broken ribs and possibly a broken nose," Alexa said walking up to Hermione. "Not bad if I say so myself. Though I think Potter would've liked the revenge."

Hermione just nodded as the adrenaline continued to rush through her veins. As she relaxed she looked at Alexa who had a dark grin plastered onto her features.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone is about to join us Granger," Alexa sighed. Hermione was going to ask her again but she silenced herself as the heard the footsteps arrive as if on cue.

Hermione's eyes locked to the area where she had seen shadows of people. The shadows that were just about to be shown. She law a bright red jet of light enter the room and saw Harry run into the room.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled and began to run after him. Harry turned to look at her quickly but this move cost him by getting hit by a powerful hex.

Hermione continued to run towards Harry's aid when she saw Ron enter. Soon followed Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody and many more members of the Order and Ministry. All were fighting Death Eaters and dementors.

Hermione began to feel weak as she continued to run. She didn't realise how big this room really was. Harry was slowly getting up when she finally reached him.

"Hermione," Harry hugged and looked at her and his eyes widened. He turned her unexpectedly and she lost her balance and held onto his arm.

"_Protego!"_ Harry yelled and blocked the hex that was heading towards them.

"Hermione they got him," Harry yelled to her as they ran to safety.

"Where?" Hermione asked urgently. She had to know where he was.

"Lucius took him to Voldemort but I think they're going to bring him out," Harry answered.

"Look out!" Hermione yelled and they both ducked missing the hex by inches.

Hermione could hear the chilling laughs of the Death Eaters. Her mind was racing again. Asking her questions she knew she couldn't answer. She gave Harry a stern look and then looked back at the battles before her eyes. She saw the jets of light protrude through so many wands it had her in a daze.

"_Morsmordre!"_ Hermione heard a Death Eater yell loudly. Her eyes followed the green light as it reached the ceiling. Hermione caught her breath as she watched what the green light became. The ceiling was now completely covered with a skull and a serpent protruding from its mouth. It was...

"The Dark Mark," Harry growled as he too watched the ceiling.

"We got to end this," Hermione said as her eyes watched Ron battle against Antonin Dolohov.

Harry nodded and walked out to the line of fire. He turned back and looked at Hermione. "Be very careful," Harry said and then continued to walk until he disappeared into the jets of light.

Hermione sighed deeply and began to walk forward till she felt someone tug her hair and pull her down roughly.

"Where do you think your going?" Alexa yelled at her.

"Where does it look like I'm going Alexa?" Hermione shot back angrily.

"Oh no you don't," Alexa grabbed Hermione's arm tightly. "You're coming with me."

Hermione tried to break from Alexa's grip but stopped and stared in shock at the sight in front of her.

"Draco," Hermione's voice came out in a whisper and her eyes clouded with tears. "How did I not see you?" she whispered to herself.

Draco looked miserable. His blonde hair now had blood. His right eye was black. His cheek had a deep gash. His body looked frail. He now looked like a fallen angel.

Hermione walked slowly up to him and checked his wounds. He winced as she touched the gash.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione said as a tear fell from her eyes. She saw his hand reach up and grab hers. He squeezed her hand and gave a small smile.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Draco's voice was weak and Hermione noticed bruises around his neck.

"Gods, what did they do to you?" She asked as she continued to look at him.

"Everything you dreamed of," was Draco's reply and Hermione's body went rigid. Now as she thought about it he was right. He looked the way he did in her dream. It felt as though a deja vu would be happening all over again.

"I've been dreaming about this too," A voice drawled from behind her and she turned to meet the steely eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"You did this to him?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't say that, being that it was _you_ who caused such a fate for him and yourself," Lucius said coolly and Alexa smirked.

Hermione took a good look at Alexa and saw her eyes were dark and empty. Evidently, rage was being shown through her eyes but Hermione couldn't read anything else. She then felt a hand grip her shoulder and saw Draco beside her. She felt his hand grab Bellatrix's wand and pointed immediately. She followed suit.

Hermione felt the world stop as she now watched her surroundings. Her wand was pointing straight at Alexa, and Draco's at Lucius. A loud bang erputed in the room and Hermione couldn't help herself.

"_Stupefy!"_ Hermione yelled and the spell hit Alexa directly in the chest. Alexa was thrown back and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Hermione turned her attention to Draco and Lucius. Lucius looked grim as he stared at Draco. Draco was giving his father the darkest of looks.

"It's over Draco," Lucius said wand pointed his wand at Draco.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Hermione screamed as heard and she watched the green light. She watched Lucius' eyes stare at Draco as in shock but then his body fell straight onto the floor.

Draco lowered his wand staring into his father's eyes. "It's over for you." He growled and looked at Hermione.

Hermione was speechless as she looked at Draco. He had just murdered his own father. She felt his hand grab hers. Draco tugged her arm bringing her back to earth.

"Let's go finish what I really came here for," Draco said and began to walk. She followed him closely and looked back. Alexa was lying on the floor out cold and Lucius was dead. She then saw Ron follow and as she walked further Harry came in sight. She knew right away their next target was Voldemort and she now felt more than ready to see what was to come.

**

* * *

Draco's PoV: **

Draco continued to be dragged roughly by his father. Lucius, Draco thought, had lost it. Had gone totally over the edge with the war. Draco noted to himself that he would be the same way if he trusted such a dark and insane leader. Still, Lucius would have to pay for what he made Draco go through. Draco had made sure of that.

His thoughts began to drift on Hermione. The last time he had seen her was when the Death Eater took her to a room, as though keeping her prisoner. He remembered how she had fallen when Lucius put the Cruciatus Curse on him. Draco hoped that had not done any harm to her.

Draco began to think about Hermione's pregnancy. His own child. It was only a month she had to be pregnant to only find out not so long ago. His insides turned when he thought about her losing the baby. He felt the same way for Alexa.

Draco could hear the battle cries of Death Eaters and fighters of the Light. In a way he wished to be one of those to be fighting instead of being dragged. To show his power, his strengths to everyone.

Deep inside he could feel the pits of his power surge. He had to look weak. To act in the eyes of his so called father. It was now becoming a countdown to Draco of when that time would come and his facade will dissolve to reveal the true side of himself.

Draco felt the tugging stop as he was pushed against a wall.

"Just wanted to let you know who's really going to win Draco," Lucius smirked as he put his wand in the air. "_Morsmordre!"_

Draco gave a grim smile as he watched the spell become the Dark Mark. He could hear everyone only get angrier and use more force than before. Lucius was silent after this as he kept his eyes looking at a corner. Draco tried to follow his gaze until Alexa blocked his view.

"Ah, just the person I was looking for," Lucius said as he walked up to her. Draco watched as his father whispered into Alexa's ear and seethed at her reactions. If she was acting to hide what she had inside her, she was doing a very well job with that.

Draco was beginning to have second thoughts on Alexa. She seemed too relaxed, as though pleased with how everything was. In such a large room where only war lived and people died, she was too calm for such an event.

"Draco," Lucius walked up to him. "I have something to seek out for."

"_There goes that look again,"_ Draco thought as he watched his father's facial expression.

Lucius eyes looked happier than ever. Draco couldn't help but continue to stare into the eyes of his cold-blooded father. The contact was broken as his father walked away. Draco's eyes were beginning to strain as he continued to search for his father. He was just about to get up until he heard footsteps.

Draco heard the steps stop immediately and he looked up to the worried brown eyes he had become so accustomed to. He wanted to smile, he wanted to cry, and he wanted to scream when he saw her. He wanted to hold her and protect her. He wanted to die for her.

He could feel Hermione's eyes burning holes into him. He knew she was looking at his wounds.

"Draco," Draco heard her whisper and he could see her eyes fill with tears.

"How did I not see you?" Draco noticed she was talking to herself when she said this and he could feel his heart tearing at the site of her being hurt.

Draco watched her slowly walk towards him. He was in a cold and dark world filled with death, yet he could feel her warmth from where he sat. She was strong. He both felt and saw this. He watched as her fingers reached out to him.

Draco winced as he felt the sting of his cut from her touch. He wanted to grab her hand and never let go. But he knew that it was inevitable. He knew he couldn't hold on to her forever.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione said as a tear fell from her eyes. Draco reached up, squeezed her hand and gave a soft smile.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Draco said and felt his neck throb instanly. Oh how his father was going to pay.

"Gods, what did they do to you?" Hermione asked looking at him.

Draco's mind began to replay her words when she had told him about her nightmare. Her story of how he was tortured and the same happened to her. It was becoming true. He was living in a nightmare.

"Everything you dreamed of," Draco spoke his thoughts and he felt Hermione get tense. He could see her skin begin to get paler, and her eyes darken. He felt his insides burn as he saw his father walk right behind her.

"I've been dreaming about this too," Lucius drawled. His eyes remained the same but looked a little more empty. It was obvious that he had some plot forming in his head.

"You did this to him?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I wouldn't say that, being that it was you who caused such a fate for him and yourself," Lucius said coolly and Alexa smirked. Draco felt the surge burst. His power reached its final limit and he wasn't going to take anyone's crap anymore.

Draco slowly stood up. The power was making him shake. He reached out and leaned on her shoulder and noticed another wand holstered and looking as though it was hidden. He had to stop an urge of kissing her.

Hid mind slowly told him the steps of what to do but his body worked so fast on the orders. He grabbed the wand and saw Hermione do the same. He pointed his wand at his father never regretting of what he was doing.

Hate now was ignited and he knew he had the upper hand as his father remained wandless. With the corner of his eye he could see Hermione's wand pointing straight at Alexa.

Draco's heart pounded as hard as it ever did when the sound of an explosion erupted. Soon after he heard Hermione hex Alexa. He watched Alexa be thrown back from the strength of the hex. He knew she was out when her body hit the floor with such a thud.

Draco stared into the eyes of a father he once knew and almost loved. Then again how could he know if he loved him if he never was taught the meaning of love? He could feel Hermione's eyes on him as though expecting what was coming next.

Draco's eyes darkened with hate. He had no feeling toward his father. He never did and it seemed now he never will. That all to familiar look came on his fathers features and he knew it was the end.

"It's over Draco," Lucius said and raised his wand and pointed it at Draco.

Draco's power rose to the highest point. He never felt such anger intensify in him. Scarily, it was an amazing feeling.

"_Avada Kedavra_," the words came out so calm compared to how he truly felt. He could feel his fingers tingle with such darkness as he watched the green light develop at the tip of his wand.

To Draco it felt as time had slowened. He watched the light travel to its destination and looked into the now stunned eyes of his father. Draco watched as his father fall slowly to the ground, still holding his shocked expression.

Draco lowered his wand staring into his father's eyes. "It's over for you."

Draco now felt numb. His body felt drained and fatigued. He looked over quickly at Alexa who was still blacked out. He now felt the heat rush back in him as though relieved. He took Hermione's hand but saw that she was in a daze. He pulled harder on her arm and saw her blink, slipping back into reality.

"Let's go finish what I really came here for," Draco said and now began to walk foward to Voldemort's room. He could feel Hermione close to him. As he walked foward he could see everyone, mainly the Light watching him. Before he knew it they were following him. He supposed they knew what he wanted to do and was going to help.

He left the large area and was back out into the dark empty halls of Voldemort's mansion. He could hear the footsteps behind him walking cautiously as though expecting something to pop out of anywhere.

"_Lumos_," Draco heard and looked back. It was Harry who said this. Harry walked foward and now was in the lead with Draco and Hermione. It was an eerie silence in the hall as they continued to walk.

"So," Hermione spoke quietly. "You're taking us to him."

"It's more like I'm taking myself," Draco muttered.

"And you decided to bring me along for the trip?" Hermione asked angrily.

"There are many reasons why you're here. You should know what they are," Draco said sternly.

"I should know, but sorry Draco, I don't. I faint one minute with Harry and Ron, then the next I wake up in a damn room not knowing where I was nor what happened to me. Then Snape comes and gets me out and this huge snake comes at us."

Both Harry and Draco looked at her when she said this. Draco was about to ask her what happened with them but she continued on answering his question.

"Snape then wants me to leave but I didn't want to leave him. So when I finally did...I, I think it attacked him."

"Nagini," Draco said thinking about the snake and began feeling angry again.

"What?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"That's Voldemort's snakes name," Harry said and Hermione frowned.

"Oh," Hermione frowned. Draco was grateful that she didn't continue on her ramblings of what happened to her or anyone else.

Draco knew they were now getting so close to Voldemort. He could feel even darker magic rising. Not in him, but in the whole area. Harry looked like he felt it too. His face was very serious and Draco noticed him grip his wand even tighter.

The door was now coming in sight as they continued to walk foward. Harry now began to walk in front of everyone. This made Draco and Hermione speed up to catch up with him. They all then reached the large door much faster than it looked.

Draco watched as Harry gripped the doorhandle. Draco held his breath as the knob turned. This, he realized, could be his final moments alive. The door opened and Draco could see the sparks of hexes around the room. Draco's eyes widened with the sight before him.

Dumbledore was battling Voldemort. Dumbledore had the advantage as he always shot powerful and effective spells and vanished missing the spells Voldemort shot at him. If Draco could've he would have just watched, but just then dementor's and more Death Eaters entered the room.

"You," Draco heard Harry growl. He followed Harry's gaze and saw a bloodied and bruised Bellatrix watching the duel between the strong wizards.

"Harry no!" Hermione yelled out to Harry as he began to run towards her. Draco pulled her back instantly as a spell almost hit her.

Draco then stared at Voldemort and felt his feet move directly towards him.

"Draco you could get killed! Stop!!" Hermione pleaded with him but his ears wouldn't listen.

"Please Draco!! Turn back!! Dra-ahhhh," Draco could hear her scream but was in such a trance he didn't realize that Hermione was hit with very strong hex.

Draco was now in the battle of good and bad. The power of the spells made his hairon the back of his neck stick upand his body shiver. He saw Dumbledore give him an angry look for stepping into the duel. He didn't care...at least he didn't now.

Voldemort retreated some spells from Dumbledore and looked relieved when Dementor's began to circle around the powerful wizard.

"Finally come to tell me about the Mudblood Malfoy?" Voldemort bellowed angrily over the yells of everyone else.

"No," Draco yelled back. "I'm here to finish you off."

Draco heard Voldemort give a very dark laugh. "No one can finish me Draco. No one."

"Yeah, well think again," Draco raised his wand. "_Crucio_!!"

With the power emancipating from his wand the spell rushed to Voldemort with such speed it caught both he and Voldemort in surprise. Voldemort continued to stand but Draco noticed his snakelike face grimacing with the pain.

Draco didn't expect to feel what came at him. Pains were coming from all over. Somehow, Voldemort had reversed the spell and it was now hitting him. Then he saw Alexa by him also hitting him with the same curse. Draco's eyes rolled behind his head as a struggled to keep standing. His hands we're curled into a fist with such force he could feel his nails ripping his skin open.

Draco could feel his body shake and his nose began to bleed. He felt very relieved when Dumbledore shot a spell at both Alexa and Voldemort causing them to break the spell. He then gripped his wand and pointed it at Voldemort once more.

"_Crucio!!"_ Draco saw the red jet of light shoot at Voldemort. Draco looked back and saw Hermione pointing her wand at Voldemort. Her cheek and arms had deep gashes but she looked like she wasn't in any pain.

Voldemort blockedher spell but couldn't block it when Draco shot it again. Soon Dumbledore also had the curse on him and everyone who wasn't fighting a Death Eater or dementor had their wands pointed to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort's screams were horrifying. His screams expressed both anger and pain and resulted in a loud roar that bounced off the walls. As members of the Light kept their wands on Voldemort, Harry became back in sight.

Blood were on Harry's hands and shirt. His eyes had the darkest emerald color to them. His expression was so angry that even Draco felt his hair on the back of his neck stick up again. Harry watched Voldemort scream with disgust, yet looked pleased at this.

"You worked for seventeen years," Harry growled at the grimacing Lord. "Seventeen years to kill me and rule this world. Seventeen years forming an even bigger army. Yet look at you, suffering in the midst of powerful magic of others. Magic of the Muggle-born, Halfblood and Pureblood.

"How does it feel now? How does it feel to be the weak one? The one who can't defend himself. The one who sees death in his eyes. I know it stings and it burns, but you asked for it. You asked for this war. It came and now you're losing. Not only that, you're dying too.

"Such revenge I want for the death of so many people that you killed, including my own parents. Heh, you don't even want to know what I can to you for doing that. So I'll be nice. I won't make them take off these curses while I talk to you. I won't make the Ministry arrest you and make you receive the kiss of the dementor. No no no, I won't let that happen. _I_ have to do what _I_ was born to do. _My_ own destiny and fate.

"For the second time today I will be killing someone. And the second victim is no other than you. So enough chit-chat," Harry waved to everyone to stop the curses from flowing. He then pointed the wand at Voldemort's chest.

"See you in Hell," Harry muttered then yelled "_Avada Kedavra_!!!"

Draco felt the room shake when Harry screamed this. The power that came from Harry was stronger than ever. Possibly, even stronger than Dumbledore. This made Draco have respect for Harry. Draco then heard screams, not of Voldemort but of Hermione. He looked over at her then back at Voldemort who had now become sprawled ashes on the floor.

Draco then saw Alexa and the next thing he heard was an explosion. The explosion blocked his hearing and he felt that familiar tug on his body. But the tug didn't feel right. It felt cold, very cold. Draco then saw the world fade from his eyes. He felt the breathing inside him stop. His heartbeat came very slow and darkness consumed him instantly.

**

* * *

**Hermione stayed close with Draco but began to feel angry at what was happening around her. People were dying and suffering. No one deserved that. No one deserved it at all. As she walked back out to the dark halls she had a sick feeling in her. She knew something bad was going to happen. 

She just had to wait and see for when it did happen or whom it would happen to. The silence made her ears pound and only made her feel worse. She was angry with everyone. She knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't help it.

"_Lumos_," Hermione heard Harry say and saw him walk along with she and Draco. The silence just continued as the soft light from Harry's wand lit the halls up slightly. Hermione had to let her anger come off her chest.

"So," Hermione said quietly letting her thoughts come into play. "You're taking us to him."

"It's more like I'm taking myself," Draco muttered. "_Then why am I_ _here?"_ she thought angrily.

"And you decided to bring me along for the trip?" Hermione asked not feeling any better.

"There are many reasons why you're here. You should know what they are," Hermione knew that tone of voice. He didn't want to talk about it, that she knew.

"I should know, but sorry Draco, I don't. I faint one minute with Harry and Ron, then the next I wake up in a damn room not knowing where I was nor what happened to me. Then Snape comes and gets me out and this huge snake comes at us."

She could feel eyes on her but she continued to drain her feelings out.

"Snape then wants me to leave but I didn't want to leave him. So when I finally did...I, I think it attacked him." Hermione said now feeling sad with what she had just said.

"Nagini," Draco growled and his eyes darkened.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at him not understanding what he meant.

"That's Voldemort's snakes name," Harry said and Hermione frowned.

"Oh," Hermione frowned and decided now was a good time to stay quiet. She heard Draco breathe a sigh of relief as they continued to walk.

Hermione saw how Harry and Draco reacted when they got closer to the door ahead of them. Their expressions were dark and angry. She began to almost jog when Harry sped up in front of them. She now knew what they were feeling. It was very dark power. So dark she felt like turning back.

She watched as Harry opened the door slowly, yells of curses then hit her ears once more. She walked in seeing Dumbledore and Voldemort dueling with force that was stronger than ever. She could see holes in the walls due to the missed hexes.

Hermione eyes widened as she watched Bellatrix enter the room quietly. She smiled as she saw Bellatrix's shirt covered with blood from her nose. She felt proud of herself for that short moment. She glanced over at Harry and saw him staring at her with complete fury in his eyes. Her moment of pride sank immediately.

"You," Harry growled with hate. Bellatrix turned and gave him a dark bloody smile. Harry began to run towards her and Hermione knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Harry no!" Hermione yelled out to Harry and began to go after him. She then felt Draco pull her back as a jet of light almost hit her. She was glad Draco helped her but now he was going to Voldemort. The way the battle looked between Dumbledore and Voldemort looked too dangerous for anyone to step in the line of fire.

"Draco you could get killed! Stop!!" Hermione pleaded by pulling on his arm but he paid no attention to her.

"Please Draco!! Turn back!! Dra-ahhhh," She screamed in pain as a powerful hex hit her. She felt her skin ripping on her arms and let out a sharp cry of pain. Her right cheek then became a gash and she winced to the pain.

She heard Ron yell a curse and he helped her up. He wiped the blood from her cheek carefully and she noticed that he too had a deep cut on his cheek. She gave him a nod showing that she was okay and Ron went on to fight another Death Eater.

Hermione then turned back to Draco. She saw that he was being hexed by both Alexa and Voldemort. Fear rose up inside her as she watched him suffer. Anger rose up seeing Alexa hex him as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was glad Dumbledore had a watchful eye on Draco and helped him when he needed it.

She could see Draco shaking from the charms but he pointed his wand at Voldemort as if nothing happened to him. She did the exact same as him and felt the pain leave her. She never used the Cruciatus Curse but she gave it a try anyway.

"_Crucio_!!" She yelled with her wand pointing at the Dark Lord.

She saw Voldemort block the curse instantly and saw Draco give a look of surprise at her. She then watched Voldemort in pain as Draco's curse had a very strong effect. She noticed that Alexa was no longer in sight and frowned at this.

As Draco continued to hex the evil leader she saw everyone hex him at once also. She too was now in the action. Her eyes then became fixed on Harry and his appearance. Her insides squirmed. He had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. It was evident by the blood on his clothes and his rugged look.

He looked so angry as he walked up to Voldemort. She hoped that she'd never see this side of him again. The words he spoke to Voldemort gave her chills down her spine because what he said was true. She knew right away what was to come on Voldemorts behalf.

When Harry yelled the death curse she watched as Voldemort had gone up in flames and disappeared into another world. A world she hoped was empty. Her eyes went to Draco and Alexa. Alexa looked furious and had her wand pointing at Draco.

Hermione screamed as Alexa yelled the killing curse and saw the ceiling begin to fall where both he and Alexa stood. She saw Draco turn to look at her and Alexa grab him roughly. She then saw the piece of the ceiling in the spot where the both stood.

Hermione stood stunned in the spot she was. She had just watched Draco possibly get killed by the hand of Alexa. Her eyes filled with tears and the room grew totally silent. The war was over and the Light had won. She felt arms wrap around her and Harry's face came into sight.

His eyes looked at her sadly and she began to sob. Draco couldn't be dead. He had to be with her after Voldemort, he had to hold her and fight her fears away, and he was everything she needed to live on. Now he was gone…and she was lost.

Harry pulled her into a hug as she continued to weep. He rubbed her back softly as she whispered Draco's name over and over.

"He's ok, everything's going to be all right," Harry said quietly and Hermione cried even harder.

"No he's not!! What about the baby? Oh gods the baby," Hermione cried as Harry walked her over to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger," Dumbledore said sadly and said a charm that put her to sleep.

**

* * *

**Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see the moonlight's silver gleam through the window. She instanly looked at her surroundings. Beds were lined up along the room, only one had hangings around it. She sighed deeply knowing where she was...the Hospital Wing. 

She slowly sat up trying not to make noise and muttered a curse as her bed gave a big squeak. Her back ached and so did her head. Her arms were bandaged and throbbed feeling as though her skin were mending back in place. She was about to rub the sleep from her eyes when she felt two little bandages on her cheek.

Hermione knew exactly why she was in the Wing. She knew exactly why she was bandaged up and felt like Hell. She knew exactly why she felt the gaping hole in her heart get even bigger. Fortunately, she was a survivor of the war. She knew it was nothing to be cherished or even looked up to for.

She saw the bodies of the killed wizards. She heard their brave cries, sounding as if they knew it was their time to die, yet sounded proud to die for fighting in such a war. She couldn't forget the battles between Voldemort and Dumbledore. It was so strong and powerful it freightened her.

Not the freightened of being scared of them. But freightened of what they could do with that power to get what they wanted. The words Harry spoke kept replaying in her head like a broken record. Then her head switched to that last moment she saw. Draco standing infront of her one minute and gone the next.

The hole in her heart felt as though it grew even deeper. Tears now clouded her vision. The silver gleam darkened as a cloud covered the moon. She didn't want to think of it anymore. She didn't want to think of him. It had to be only hours she were asleep. Or at least she felt that way.

She could remember his scent of vanilla and his strong arms as he held her waist. Like a protector, her shield for the dangers in life. She inhaled in a deep breath of air, feeling the pain within her rise. Why did she have to go through this? Why did she have to suffer?

She didn't bother to fight the tears and felt her cheeks burn to salty water. She cried as she watched the moon come back into site, reminding her of the times she and Draco made love. How the moonlight glowed on them as they connected as one, how the moonlight made Draco her angel.

Her soft cries began to rise to a sob. She gripped the blanked in her hands so tight, never wanting to let go. She shut her eyes as her sobs continued. She didn't want to see, hear, touch, or smell anything. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to breathe. She wanted to die. To be with the others who helped fight so their world be where it was now.

She wished Lucius had killed her. She didn't deserve the life she had to deal with now. She didn't deserve it at all. Her hands moved and began to rub her stomach. Her eyes snapped open as she realised what she was doing.

"My baby," Hermione said in a very quiet whisper.

She knew she wasn't hit much in the chest or stomach enough to lose the baby. She felt her body relax as though the thoughts of her child relaxed her, subsiding her mourning sobs to sniffles. She continued to rub her belly until her eyes shut and she fully fell asleep, just missing the shilouette of a bird in the moonlight's gleam.

After awhile later, Hermione woke up hearing the voices of her best friends.

"You think he's going to die?"

"No, Dumbledore just said he should be out of the wing in a few days."

"Oh the horror."

"Get over it would you? At least you won't be hearing his lectures anymore."

"And for that I'm very grateful."

"Stop talking so loud. I think you've woken her."

"Me wake her? No _you_ did that. _You're_ the one sitting right next to her."

Hermione stirred a little but stopped immediately as she heard what the conversation had turned to.

"You think Malfoy's dead?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because, if he did we would've known."

"But we don't. Anyway, you think he really loved her?"

"It's hard to say, but I know he does."

"Yeah. I get what you're saying…You think 'Mione would be okay?"

"What do you think?"

"I think she will."

"I do too, but it'll be a long time before she does."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been through so much. Her brain must feel like it wants to pop. Stress is going to take over her and she won't want to see nor hear anybody for awhile."

"You think she would do all of that?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I know I feel like that though."

"Well that helps the situation."

"At least I answered your question."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm really glad nothing happened to…to the baby."

"Me too."

"Do you…do you think its mine?"

"You know I can't answer that."

"I don't know what I would do if it were mine."

"You put yourself in that problem by spiking her drink, idiot."

"No name calling. If it's his, do you think it would look like him?"

"Most likely."

"Would you help her?"

"Always."

"How can you if you're going to be an auror?"

"Why the hell are you asking so many damn questions?"

"I need to know these things."

"Fine, I love her Ron, so I would do my best of taking care of her during these hard times. You should know that by now."

"Oh shut up."

"You asked. I answered."

Hermione grew tired of their arguing and opened her eyes slowly. The morning sunlight blinded her vision.

"What the hell?" Hermione said raising her arm to block the bright gleam.

"Sorry 'Mione," Ron said closing the curtains blocking the light out quickly. She notcied that he too had small bandages on his cheek.

"How long have I been here?" Hermione's voice was as scratchy as ever.

"Five days," Harry said frowning.

"Five days?!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"And we're free people now, 'Mione. No longer the slaves to school," Ron grinned and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're no longer the slave to school but you will be a slave for work," Harry muttered and Ron's ears tinted the shade of pink.

"Must you ruin everything?" Ron asked angrily.

"It's what I do best Ron," Harry sighed and looked at Hermione.

"Congratulations about being an auror Harry," Hermione gave a small smile.

"Thanks," Harry smiled back and his emerald eyes lit up.

For a second Hermione felt the wave of protection hit her as she watched Harry's eyes. She knew if anything were to happen, Harry would always be there for her…and he always was there. She grabbed his hand and gave a small squeeze. He gave a squeeze back and Ron sighed loudly, breaking the silent connection between them.

"So 'Mione, how you feeling?" Ron asked a little uneasy watching she and Harry.

"I'm not feeling all that better Ron. I doubt that I ever will," Hermione frowned and shut her eyes.

"You will because Harry and I will always be around to help you," Ron said now leaning on the wall by her bed.

"That's great Ron," Hermione muttered.

"Well," Harry said changing the subject. "Snape's asleep in the bed in front of you."

"Snape?" Hermione opened her eyes quickly. "He's ok?"

"Yeah, he's said to be up and at it again pretty soon," Harry replied.

"That's very good to hear. At least he's ok," Hermione said now staring at the ceiling.

"Ah, Miss Granger its nice to have you back with us," Dumbledore said walking into the room.

Hermione gave a small smile towards her former Headmaster.

"Harry and Ron, can you step outside for just a minute? There's something I need to discuss with Hermione," Dumbledore said seriously. Harry and Ron nodded and left the room. Dumbledore then sat in the seat Harry was in.

"I heard how you were feeling," Dumbledore said looking at her sadly.

"I can't stop thinking of it," Hermione said quietly.

"What I am here to talk to you about is the Ministy. They think Draco had helped Voldemort with this war," Dumbledore said now looking a little angry.

"He had nothing to do with it," Hermione growled.

"I know that, which is why I'm fighting against this," Dumbledore said and Hermione looked at him. "I'm not sure of the Minister taking this away now that Voldemort is gone, but I will most definitely try my best."

Hermione nodded.

"As for Draco and Alexa missing. I have high hopes that they're still alive and around," Dumbledore said now getting up.

"I'll always have high hopes," Hermione muttered.

"I know and I'm glad you do," Dumbledore nodded at her. "If you ever need anything, I'm here."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at Dumbledore.

"Get as much rest as you can," Dumbledore said as he walked out of the room.

Hermione's stomach growled and she sighed. She soon saw Harry and Ron enter the room and she began to observe her bandages. Truthfully she didn't want to see anyone at the moment. Harry was right with what he told Ron. She wanted to isolate herself from the world and knew she couldn't. She then realised that the next few months were going to be the hardest moments of her life.

**

* * *

8 Months Later… **

Hermione was just finishing up her breakfast in 12 Grimmauld Place. After the war Harry had received a will from Sirius and the house was now his. He let her live there so he could help take care of her and she didn't mind.

She liked this house. It reminded her of both good and bad times. But it mostly kept her mind off of Draco. Or at least she thought so. She heard the window tap and stood up to open it. She then gave the owl which stood there a Knut and threw the Daily Prophet on the table not paying attention to it.

She sighed at the silence in the house. Harry had just gone off to work and she just took off for vacation from office duties at the Ministry. She didn't like the job, but Ron and Harry were always there to cheer her up.

She turned back to the table and grabbed the bowl. The Prophet caught her eyes immediately. The headline was large and she saw the picture of the man she loved.

**Draco Malfoy Announced Dead After Missing For Eight Months  
From War**

She dropped the bowl and heard the glass shatter into many pieces but paid it no mind. She grabbed the paper and read it slowly.

_After his disappearance during the war with You-Know-Who, Draco  
Malfoy has been considered dead along with other former Death Eaters. The Ministry of Magic will continue their search for the former follower of the Dark Lord. The Ministry also earlier announced today that if Malfoy is found and is alive, he is said to be sent toAzkaban prison and receive the dementor's kiss immediately._

Hermione furiously blinked at the paper. She felt very upset with the Ministry. They knew he had fought against Voldemort from the witnesses who were at the war. They knew yet they still fought against him whether he were dead or alive and this always made her blood boil. She sought it was time to have a big meeting with Harry and Dumbledore about this new article.

Hermione then began to feel stressed and then felt water drip down her leg. She blinked a few times before realising what happened. Her water had broke......

**TBC**

**A/N: There's the end of this story. The next should pick up right from where it ended. I would give you the title to the sequel, but I'm not even sure what it's going to be. I apologize for the very long wait but I wrote about 6 other endings before picking this one. Now I want to thank all the readers who read, enjoyed and reviewed my story. Without you all I wouldn't have written this far or even this much. SO THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! And there's one more thing I want to let you all know. Can I get a drum roll please? Lol, ok…Alexa is based on a real person. She is my best friend. She wanted me to put her in the story so I did. Good thing is she's not bad at all like this story Alexa is. She also thanks you all for the loving words you said about her character. ;-) Hehe, so there was my news to you. Keep an eye out for the sequel, which I will start working on after I post this. Once again thanks and love you!!**


End file.
